Second Chance Love: Sir Galleth Cooper
by Seiya-Serena-fan18
Summary: After escaping a failed and abusive relationship, Lauren Mason believes she will never find someone to love her. But will her mind and heart change when she suddenly falls into the arms of a certain raccoon knight in shining armor back in Medieval England? Join Lauren in her adventure to find peace, love and a second chance that she thinks she doesn't deserve.
1. Chapter 1

_Greetings friends! I truly am on a roll! I got another story for you. I am a little skeptical with this one so I hope you guys like it. The votes are counted and it is Sir Galleth Cooper's turn for love and adventure._

 _Galleth: Greetings, I am truly in the debt of those that voted for SSF18 to write about me next. I am truly looking forward to what she has in store for me._

 _SSF18: I got some ideas but I am actually nervous about this one, so just this once, I will accept flames if you want to send them. But I am really excited to see how it goes. I don't own Sly Cooper or any of the known characters from the game._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Third Party POV

On a moonlit night in Paris, two figures walk down the street, arm in arm. A male black wolf was escorting a female fox back to her house after a night of dinner and dancing. Lauren Mason was coming home from another blind date set up by her friend, Carmelita Fox. She has been trying to play matchmaker for Lauren after she filed a restraining order against her ex, Cyrille Le Paradox.

Cyrille started to court Lauren a month after she, her best friend Sly, and Carmelita escaped Cane Island. It was a lovely romance until suddenly, during a surprise visit, Lauren discovered that Le Paradox was unloading a stash of stolen treasure in his museum. She was caught by Le Paradox himself. And when she tried to leave, Le Paradox grew abusive and started beating her whenever she didn't behave the way he wanted her to. He even threatened to kill everyone she loved if she told anyone about what she discovered. For six months, she acted like a happy girlfriend, but in reality, she was broken inside. Carmelita and Sly noticed the difference in their fun-loving friend and Sly followed Lauren when she was forced to visit Le Paradox, one night. He then discovered the truth about his best friend. She was trapped and could not escape. Sly reported his findings to Carmelita and they both approached Lauren as she was coming home.

* * *

(Flashback)

(Carmelita POV)

I could not believe what Sly told me. I always thought that Le Paradox was a gentleman and would treat Lauren with the respect she deserved. But it made sense; whenever Le Paradox called her, she always looked scared.

"What do you think, Carmelita?" Sly asked, pacing. I could tell that he was upset. Sly and Lauren were the best of friends. When I brought Sly back with me, I decided to put the past between myself and Lauren and we became really close. We had so much in common. I feel like I failed her by not noticing something was wrong sooner. Sly and I had to help her, or I fear she will break.

"We have to talk to her, Sly. If she tells the truth, then I will get a restraining order to keep that skunk away from her." I said. Sly nodded and then Lauren stumbled through the door. I gasped and covered my mouth with my paws at the sight of her. Her well-groomed fur was all messed up and a black and blue tint started to seep through her fur in numerous places. She stopped when she saw us and tried to walk away but she collapsed on the ground.

"LAUREN!" Sly shouted as we ran to her and Sly caught her before she landed on the ground. She was unconscious. I ran to get a bowl of hot water and a washrag as Sly carried Lauren to the sofa. I came back and Sly began cleaning the dry blood from Lauren's fur. A few moments later, Lauren started to wake up. Her eyes opened and looked at us with fear.

"It's ok, Lauren. You're safe." I told her. She nodded and tried to get up but Sly pushed her gently back.

"Lauren, we need to talk. But, first, what in the world happened to you?" Sly asked. The fear in her eyes grew before she hid it, but the both of us noticed it.

"It's nothing. I'm fine." She shook her head and looked back down at her lap. Sly and I looked at each other before we each placed a paw on her shoulder.

"We know about what Le Paradox does to you, Lauren." Sly stated. She gasped and looked at the both of us in shock and fear.

"How…" She asked, her voice was shaking.

"Carmelita and I noticed that something was wrong with you, but you wouldn't tell us. So the last time you visited Le Paradox before tonight, I followed you and saw everything. Why didn't you tell us?" Sly asked. Tears started to build in her eyes and I sat down and gathered her in my arms and let her cry on my shoulder as Sly sat down and rubbed her back.

"He said he would hurt everyone that I loved if I told anyone. I tried to leave but I can't!" She said in a tearful voice.

"You should've told us, Lauren. You wouldn't have to suffer anymore. We saw a change in you that we didn't like and we were worried about you. How long has he been abusing you?" I asked when she calmed down.

"6months" She muttered.

"I'm sorry, we didn't hear you." Sly said.

"6 months" She said more clearly. Sly and I gasped and he took Lauren in his arms as she started to cry again. Just knowing how much and how long my BFF has suffered just pisses me off. I stood up and started pounding on the wall.

"THAT DAMN, COWARDLY, SKUNK!" I said, pounding the wall at each syllable.

"Carmelita, calm down. She doesn't need this right now." Sly said as he continues to comfort Lauren. I sighed and walked back to the couch and sat down.

"I am going to Interpol first thing tomorrow and force a restraining order against that stinking weasel. You will never have to see him again." Lauren looked at me with wide eyes. She tried to say something, but I stopped her.

"Don't worry, Lauren. He is not getting anywhere near you or us! I promise! If it were up to me, I would throw that stinking weasel behind bars! But a restraining order will have to do for now." I explained. She smiled tearfully before hugging me tightly and I hugged her back.

"Thank you Carm, you are the best friend a girl could have." She said. I smiled at Sly and he took us into a three way hug.

"Don't worry Lauren, I am not going to let anything happen to you!" Sly said. Lauren finally calmed down and we all went to bed after a nice dinner.

* * *

(Present)

(Lauren POV)

After Carm forced that restraining order against Le Paradox, I haven't seen him. And yet, he still haunts me. I haven't gotten a good night sleep after Carm and Sly freed me from that abusive skunk, for he haunts my dreams. I am counting on him showing up and hurt me or kill me. I am always afraid to fall asleep.

Except for the past 3 months, after I have a Le Paradox nightmare, I have the most wonderful dream. I am standing in a lush green meadow with the wind blowing through my fur. I see this form standing underneath a willow tree. The sight of him just warms my heart even though I could not see him well. When I approach the figure, I see a male raccoon dressed as a knight in shining armor. He takes off his helmet and kneels before me and kisses my paw. I pull back immediately and he stands to his feet and holds his paw out to me.

"Fear me not, milady! I shall never harm thee." He says in a gently voice. But then I wake up. It has been the same thing for the past three months. When I'm not focused on my fear of Le Paradox, my thoughts are on that knight in my dreams. I wonder if he could possibly set me free and love me, but then I rolled my eyes. Even if he existed, he wouldn't love damaged goods like me. I was interrupted from my thoughts with a clearing of the throat. I turned and faced my date.

"Are you ok, Lauren? You've been quiet and staring into space since we left the restaurant." James Wolf asked. He was a cop from Interpol and apparently, Carm thought he would be a good match for me so she set up a blind date for me. Carm has been trying to match me up with someone since a couple of months after the restraining order went through. I kept on telling her I wasn't ready but she didn't listen. Sly wasn't much help either. He too thought I needed to move on. But in reality, I didn't even try. I mean, who would ever love me. I was abused and left behind. I am damaged goods!

"I am ok, James. I just have a lot running through my head right now." I said as we approached Carmelita's house. He grabbed my paw and kissed it; then I pulled away.

"I had a lovely time, Lauren. I would love to see you again." James said. I sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry James, but I have a lot going on right now and I'm just not ready. I'm sure you'll find a nice woman, but I don't think I'm her." I told him. He sighed and then gave me a soft smile.

"I understand, Lauren. I hope everything gets better for you and I wish you the best." He said before walking off. I sighed again before walking into the house. I turned the lights on the find it empty, Sly and Carmelita must still be out. I was really happy for them, and I hope that I would be that happy one day, though there's a good chance it will never happen. I took a quick shower and slipped into my favorite navy blue silk nightgown that went down to my ankles and slipped into a restless sleep.

* * *

(Dream)

I opened my eyes to see that I was outside in a dark alley. I wrapped my arms around my body to try and secure warmth. Suddenly, I hear an airy cackle and I turn around fast, trying to look for the source.

"Sly? Carm? Anyone?" I called out. I heard the cackle get louder as I heard a thud from behind me. I turned around quickly to find a mouse in a jumpsuit with a face mask on his face. My eyes widened and my heart started to race with fear. I definitely recognized him as one of Le Paradox's henchmen. 5 more dropped down in front of me. The closed in on me and I turned around and ran away from them as fast as I could. They shot at me as they chased after me. I had to duck since their aims were at my head. Suddenly something tied my ankles together and I fell face first onto the concrete. Then they started to pile on top of me.

"GET OFF ME!" I shouted. Then they all got off of me as someone approached me. I was so scared, for I knew who it was. And sure enough, a familiar stench went in my nose as I was grabbed by the throat and Le Paradox, himself, entered my view.

"Did you honestly think a restraining order can keep you safe from me, hmm?" He asked and then tightened his grip on my throat. I choked and tried to get his grip off of my throat so I could breathe. But instead he shook me in the air calling my name.

"Lauren. Lauren. Lauren." Everything was fading away as I finally passed out.

* * *

(Dream end)

I shot up with a scream! I struggled until I felt some comforting paws stroking my shoulders and back. I caught my breath as Sly and Carmelita tried to calm me.

"Shhh, its ok Lauren. You're safe. It was only a nightmare." Sly whispered soothingly as Carmelita brought in a glass of warm milk like she usually did when I had a nightmare. I took slow sips and I instantly felt the warmth flow through my body.

"Was it Le Paradox again?" Carmelita asked. I nodded as I trembled in Sly's arms.

"His henchmen chased me and then Le Paradox caught me and tried to strangle me. It felt so real!" I said as I cried in Sly's arms and he hushed me.

"It won't happen, Carmelita and I won't allow it! Now just try and get some sleep. You are safe. Nothing will happen." Sly said. I nodded and handed Carm my empty glass and laid back down as Sly and Carmelita left the room. I tossed and turned in my bed until I fell asleep again, wishing my knight and shining armor would come and save me.

* * *

(Dream 2)

I woke up to find myself in a meadow, lit up by the moon with the wind dancing through the grass and my fur. I looked up and saw the full moon was surround by a billion stars. I have never seen anything so beautiful. My admiration ended at the sound of a familiar and gentle voice.

" _Lauren"_ I heard a masculine voice whisper. Just the sound of his voice just wrapped me in a blanket of security and warmth. I rubbed my paws on my arms as I tried to find the owner of the voice.

" _Over here, Lauren"_ The voice whispered again. Once more, under a willow tree was my knight in shining armor. Instead of approaching slowly, I ran to him and he welcomed me with open arms and spun me around.

"How I wish you were real." I whispered. He let me down on my feet and kept my paws in his.

"How can you tell I am not?" He asked. Tears began to fill my eyes as the truth hit me again. He brushed the tears away with his thumbs as he waited for my answer.

"Because, how could anyone love me? I am damaged and used." I said looking down at the ground, unable to bear the look of disappointment on his face. But then, he lifted my chin up gently and made me look in his eyes. Instead of disappointment, I saw love and cherishment in them.

"I highly doubt that you are damaged, milady. Whatever you went through, has made you a strong woman that any man would be proud to have on their arm. I know that I would be proud to have you by my side, Lauren." He finished by whispering in my ear. I gasped and grew weak in the knees. I would've fallen if he didn't hold me up. All of a sudden, soft music started to play in the air. The knight smiled, stepped back and offered his paw.

"Will you do me the honor of dancing with me, my fair maiden?" He asked. I smiled and took his paw. He pulled me close and waltzed me around the meadow. I could not remove my eyes from his. The moonlight reflected beautifully off his armor, but his eyes shined brighter in the moonlight. The way he held me and gazed at me, made me feel like my heart could soar. I felt free and loved. Two things I have longed to feel for so long. Our dance slowed down to a gentle sway and I asked the question that has been plaguing my mind.

"Who are you, my knight in shining armor?" I asked quietly. He only sighed and stroked my cheek.

"Alas, I fear I cannot tell you at the present time, my dear. But soon, we shall meet. For that, I am certain." He said sadly. I sighed. I understood clearly.

"How? How do you know that we shall meet outside this wonderful dream?" I asked. He smiled at me.

"I know not how or when, but I feel in my heart that we shall meet. And when we do, I shall never let you go." He said, before leaning in slowly. I leaned forward slightly and my lips met his in a gentle kiss. He cupped the back of my head with his paw and held my waist with the other as I placed both of my paws on his chest that was not covered with armor. The kiss made me want to melt in a puddle at his feet and I wished it lasted forever. But unfortunately, breathing was demanded and we pulled away. We placed our foreheads against each other and he cupped my cheek with both of his paws.

"I must say farewell for now, milady." He said as he started to fade away. I shook my head in sadness.

"Why must everything good end for me like this?" I asked as tears began to fill my eyes again. He took me in his arms again.

"Fear not, milady, I shall see you again. And soon, we shall meet officially. That is a promise I make to you." He said as he brushed away my tears. I nodded. He kissed my forehead and then he faded away completely.

"Fare thee well, milady, til we meet again." He said as he disappeared.

(Dream end)

* * *

(Lauren POV)

I woke up only to find myself back in my bedroom in Carm's house. I sighed as I wiped the tears from my eyes. The dreams of my knight are so amazing and I am praying in my heart that he is real and that I would meet him one day. Something told me that I would. But would he be as wonderful as he is in my dreams? And would he truly love me if he ever learned the truth? I honestly did not know. I feel like I have given up on love, but this handsome knight is starting to change my mind. I put on my matching silk robe and went onto the balcony. The moon and stars looked just like the way it did in the meadow. I smiled at the moon.

"Goodnight, my knight in shining armor. Whoever and wherever you are, I hope we meet soon." I silently prayed before turning around and going back to bed and sleeping peacefully for the first time in months.

* * *

(Galleth's POV)

I woke up from my precious dream. I have been having dreams about a beautiful lady fox for the past fortnights and I never want them to end. She is definitely in fear of falling in love and though she may be just a dream, I could not help but love her. I can certainly feel that she is not just a dream. She is indeed a fair maiden and someday I shall meet her, and when I do, I will show her what love is truly about and never let her go. I crept by my fellow men as they slept in their barracks and went outside our sleeping quarters. The sky was glorious tonight, just like the way the meadow was in my dream when I danced with the fair maiden. I looked up and smiled, but suddenly, I heard a very familiar and feminine voice.

" _Goodnight, my knight in shining armor. Whoever and wherever you are, I hope we meet soon."_ She said. I smiled knowing it was my beloved. I just know that we shall meet. I went back to my barracks and fell asleep with a smile on my face.

 _Indeed we shall, my fair maiden Lauren, indeed we shall_

* * *

 _There you have it guys! I really hope you guys liked this chapter. I am really looking forward to this story and I hope you are too._

 _I am about to start going back to work in the office so it may take longer for me to post but I will when I can._

 _Til' next time, Fare thee well_


	2. Chapter 2

_Greetings, friends! I have another chapter for you! I sure hope you like it. The poll has changed: Sir Galleth has been removed now that he is on his way to finding his love. I am liking the way this story is going. I got some excitement planned._

 _Galleth: Sounds amazing, SSF18_

 _Me: I sure hope so Galleth. I don't own Sly Cooper or any of the known characters or scenes of the game. I only own the creation of Lauren Mason._

 _Galleth: and what creation she is, SSF18! I am waiting very patiently to finally see her outside the dreams!_

 _Me: Don't worry Galleth, you will meet Lauren, soon!_

 _Me and Galleth: Enjoy!_

* * *

Lauren POV

I woke up early, full of energy. That was the greatest night sleep, I have had in a long time. I looked at the clock and saw it was a little too early for anyone to be awake. I crept out of my room so I didn't wake up Sly and Carmelita. She was off duty today so I was going to let them sleep in. I headed to the kitchen to fix some breakfast for all of us. 30 minutes later, the smell of eggs, bacon, potatoes, and coffee filled the house as I cooked and hummed my favorite song. A loud yawn met my ears and I turned to see a grey raccoon and a black haired fox walk into the living area.

"Good morning guys. Did you sleep well?" I asked with a smile from the stove. The two of them looked at me in shock before smiling.

"We did. How did you sleep, Lauren? You look like you're doing better." Carmelita said as she and Sly fixed themselves a cup of freshly brewed coffee. I smiled at her.

"I am feeling better than I have in a long time, Carm." I said. She smiled at me, placed her coffee on the cabinet and pulled me into a hug.

"I am so glad, Lauren. Sly and I were so worried about you. What changed?" Carmelita asked. Sly nodded his head from behind her, wondering the same thing.

"I don't know. It just feels like, the weight of Le Paradox has been lifted off my shoulders. It's like I don't have to fear him because I am being protected by someone besides the two of you. I finally feel free." I explained. They both smiled. I served breakfast and we all ate at the table, talking about everything and nothing.

"Hey, I have an idea. How about we celebrate getting our Lauren back by going over to that new talent show restaurant that just opened." Sly suggested. Carmelita and I shared a look and then smiled.

"That's a great idea, Sly. Maybe you can sing a little tune for us?" I asked with a smirk. Sly nearly did a spit-take as Carmelita and I giggled while Sly was pounding on his chest.

"Lauren, you know I can't sing!" Sly said while coughing. Mine and Carmelita's giggles turned to full blown laughter.

"I know, Sly. Last time you sang, my ears were ringing for a week!" I said through my laughter. He glared at me before we were all laughing together. After an entertaining breakfast, Carmelita and I decided to go shopping while Sly hung out at the house. I never really liked shopping, but it gave me some girl time with Carmelita; plus I wanted to tell her about my dream and see what she thought about it.

"Lauren, I am so happy that you are back to normal. Are you sure you're ok?" Carmelita asked while we were getting our claws done.

"I am fine, Carm. But I actually have something to tell you." I said and she turned her head towards me and waited for me to start.

"You know how I've been having those nightmares about Le Paradox finding me? Well, after that, I have this second dream." I said.

"What's you're other dream about?" She asks.

"I am standing in a beautiful meadow underneath the moonlight. The wind is blowing through the grass and my fur. Then I hear a soft voice calling my name. I turn around and see a male raccoon dressed as a knight in shining armor standing under a willow tree, waiting for me. Every night is different. Last night, we danced and he kissed me." I finished with a sigh.

"Wow, Lauren. That's some dream. Do you have dreams like that every night following your nightmares?" She asked. I nodded before we decided to get our hair done. I had my thick, wavy brown hair straightened and Carmelita had more blue highlights put in her thick black hair.

"Yes, every night. But the thing is Carmelita, I feel like it's not just I dream I have. It's like this man is real and he's waiting for me. He's always telling me that we shall meet and that he will never let me go. I feel so safe and loved when I am with him. Do you think I'm crazy?" I asked looking at the ground sheepishly. Carmelita smiled and grabbed my paw.

"No Lauren. After all that we've been through with the Cooper Gang, I think anything is possible. I mean you and Sly destroyed an evil owl that was immortal and I was almost brainwashed by the Contessa. The way I see it, anything is possible. Whoever this man is, I think he might be the one for you. Even if he is from a different time, I'm sure you'll meet him one day." Carmelita said. I smiled and nodded my head, getting the answer I needed. I will not give up. One day soon, I will meet my knight. Perhaps he is my true love. I certainly hope so.

Carmelita and I made it home. We got dressed up for our night on the town. Carmelita was wearing her favorite dress. It was dark blue like her uniform, went down to her mid-thigh and showed off her cleavage beautifully. Every time she wore it, Sly could not take his eyes off her. As for me, my dress was a golden yellow that contrasted to my fur nicely. It was the same style as Carmelita's. And ironically, Cyrille hated the dress because a lot of guys stare at me. Now that I think about it, I don't know what I was thinking, dating him. He was mean at times, controlling and a bastard! I am glad that Carmelita helped free me from his grasp. Carmelita and I walked out to the living room, where Sly was waiting for us. As expected, Sly had a hard time not drooling when he saw Carmelita. He walked over and kissed her cheek and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"You girls look great! Shall we go?" He asked. We all nodded and went to Carmelita's car. Sly drove us as we all talked about the new place, wondering what it's like.

We all had a nice dinner and were talking about everything and nothing until the DJ came on to the stage.

"Alright everybody, I hope you all are having a good time. It's time to show some talent, so who's first?" He looked around before looking straight at me with a smirk.

"How about you, sweetheart?" He asked. My eyes widened as I shook my head.

"Aw c'mon! You all want to see what she's got, right?" He said to the crowd and they all cheered for me. Carmelita started pushing me out of my seat. I sighed exasperatedly and walked on to the stage. I whispered to the band what I wanted them to play. The guitarist smiled.

"You got it, miss!" he said.

"Alright ladies and gentleman! Let's give it up for the lovely Ms. Lauren Mason!" The DJ announced. I smiled as the crowd applauded and Carm and Sly smiled at me with encouragement. I took a deep breath and started to sing.

Can anybody find me somebody to love

Background singers sang the last lyric. I turned towards them and they smiled at me as the piano started to play.

Can anybody find me somebody to love?  
Each morning I get up I die a little  
Can't barely stand on my feet.  
Take a look in the mirror and cry, Lord, what ya doing to me.  
I've spent all my years believing in you, but I just can't get no relief.  
Lord, somebody, somebody, can anybody find me, somebody to love.

I smiled as the crowd cheered me on. I gained the confidence I needed. I sang louder, as if I was sending a message to my knight, himself. Telling him I was waiting for him, not seeing a certain skunk watching my performance.

Got no feel I got no rhythm  
I just keep losing my beat  
I'm okay I'm alright  
Ain't gonna face no defeat  
I just gotta get out of this prison cell  
One day I'm gonna be free  
Lord somebody  
Somebody  
Can anybody find me somebody to love

Sly and Carmelita stood from their seats and Sly pulled her into a dance. I smiled at them as the background singers sang and I followed.

(She works hard) Everyday  
I try and I try and I try  
But everybody wants to put me down  
They say I'm going crazy  
They say I got a lot of water in my brain  
Got no common sense  
I've got nobody left to believe  
yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah...

When chanting yeah, I was shocked to hear that the entire audience was chanting with me and pumping their fists in the air along with me. I decided to be bold and dance along with the music. As the background singers and crowd chanted. It was as if they wanted me to find somebody to love.

Find her somebody to love

Find her somebody to love

Find her somebody to love

Find her somebody to love

Find her somebody to love

Find her somebody to love

I finished my dance by spinning to the center of the stage as the Background singers sang their part.

(Can anybody find me)

I raised my arms and had a huge smile on my face when I sensed an intense feeling warming up my heart. It was as if my knight has heard me and is watching me. All I could feel is love and admiration and I let it all out as I sang.

Somebody To Love

I walked off the stage and around the restaurant as the crowd joined me as I sang the final part. Some guys even pulled me into a dance spin and dip as I made my way back to the stage when the song came to an end.

Find me somebody to love

Find me somebody to love

Find me somebody to love

Find me somebody to love

As soon as the music stopped, the crowd went wild. Everyone was out of their seat as they applauded for me. I bowed down with a smile on my face. This felt so good. It felt like I was releasing all the love and warmth I have felt since I met the knight in my dreams. I froze when I heard a gentle voice in my head and heart.

" _Bravo Lauren! That was marvelous. You have the voice of an angel."_ I knew it was him because of the accent. My smile grew bigger as I went back to my table. When I got there, Sly pulled me into a hug and then Carmelita followed.

"That was great, Lauren. It gave me shivers with your voice." Sly said as I hugged Carmelita. I smiled.

"Thanks, Sly. That performance was just what I needed." Carmelita smiled and shook her head at Sly when he looked at me confused at what I meant. We went home after a fun night. I was smiling so much, I thought nothing could ruin this night.

Too bad I was wrong. On the kitchen table was a vase full of roses. I scrunched my nose up. I didn't like roses. I loved lilies. I walked up to the table and opened the card on the flowers. The more I read it, the angrier I became. I grabbed the vase and tossed it at the wall with a scream of anger as Sly and Carmelita walked in. They stopped when they heard the crash and ran over to me as I fell onto my knees and my body started to shake.

"Lauren, are you ok? What happened?" Sly asked as Carmelita rubbed my back. I said nothing; I just handed Carmelita the card as I cried in Sly's shirt. Carmelita read it aloud.

" _Bonjour Mon Cherie, Your performance was rather marvelous, but you wore that dress that I abhor. I asked you to get rid of that dress and yet you kept it. You know I don't tolerate disobedience! You think that silly restraining order will protect you from me? Well you are wrong! You will come back to me! Just wait! This is not over! 'Til I see you again"_ At the end of the message was a stamp. It looked like someone with a mask on his face. I knew it was Le Paradox. I heard Sly and Carmelita growl before she tore the card to shreds.

"Why won't he leave me alone?! I am never going back to him! He can't make me!" I said when I calmed down. Sly nodded before he helped me up. Carmelita then pulled me into her arms.

"He's not getting anywhere near you, Lauren. If I see him anywhere near you, I am putting him behind bars. He won't be able to get to you from a prison cell!" Carmelita declared. I nodded and then cleaned up my mess. After the mess was cleaned up, I went straight to bed. I instantly fell asleep and what followed, shocked me but in a good way. For the first time in months, I didn't have a nightmare.

* * *

I wake up in the same meadow, but this time I am in the arms of my knight. I smile as I turned to face him and he smiled back at me as he stood and pulled me up with him.

"Greetings, my fairest Lauren." He said as he knelt and kissed my paw. I giggled as he stood back up.

"Hello to you too." I said. He chuckled. Suddenly, the song I sang earlier started playing in the air and he pulled me into a waltz.

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of dancing with you." I whispered with a smile. He smiled back at me and leaned down towards my ears.

"Nor I you, my dear." He whispered, sending shivers down my spine. As the music came to an end, he tucked my paw into his elbow and we walked down to the glistening lake.

"I heard your singing, it was magnificent. But I felt anger and fear coming from you later after that. What has happened?" He asked. The smile was wiped off of my face as I knelt down on my knees by the lake, with him following. I was quiet for at least a minute.

"Lauren?" He asked, covering my paw with his. I took a deep breath and told him.

"I have been avoiding this man that I was in a relationship with. He hurt me physically and is the reason why I think of myself as damaged. I have a restraining order against him, but he sent me some flowers, with a note saying that he will get to me and that I will be back with him." I finished. My body was trembling as tears began to build. I was waiting for him to just disappear, but instead, he took me into his arms and soothed me as I cried into his armor.

"Lauren, look at me." He requested. I looked into his eyes and he stroked my cheek.

"You are not damaged or used. And this fellow is no man for laying his hands on you! You are the strongest woman, I have ever known. And your strength, makes me love you more than I already do." He said. I gasped and stood away from him. He quickly got to his feet and faced me.

"You love me? No, you can't! This is only a dream! We may meet one day, but you can't love me! You deserve better!" I said as I turned away and wrapped my arms around my body; as if I was trying to hold myself together. I felt his arms wrap around me from behind and he rested his head in my neck.

"Lauren, hear what I say. This may be a dream now, but I can feel it. My love for you is strong and true! And I just know that WHEN we meet, it will grow stronger. I know you can feel it, but you fight it, for you are frightened." He said as he hugged me from behind. I sighed, because he was right. I was afraid, not of him hurting me, I knew he wouldn't hurt me; I was afraid of waking up and finding that this is just a dream. I don't think my heart could bear it if it's just a dream. I was removed from my head when he spoke for me.

"I know that you fear that this is only a marvelous dream, but you must think. If it was a dream, then you and I wouldn't be able to communicate like we do. I heard you tell me good night last night and I heard you sing tonight. No ordinary dream would allow this. What this is, is something much more precious. I know you can figure it out, my dear. I know you've read my family's book." He said. I was confused until I began to realize something. I remember reading something in Sly's Thievius Raccoonus. Apparently, every Cooper had a person that was meant for them. They were able to sense them and communicate with their hearts and minds. I gasped when I came to the conclusion of who he is and what we are together.

"Cooper Mates! Wait, if you're a cooper, then… you're Sir Galleth Cooper!" I whispered. I felt him smile against my cheek.

"Aye, my love. Every Cooper in time had a soul mate, and I believe you are mine." He whispered as I turned to face him. My eyes were full of tears. He wiped away my tears with his thumb as he waited for me to respond.

"It would make sense. When I was singing, I felt an intense feeling of love, admiration, and desire filling my heart. Something told me it was coming from you. But if we are soul mates, then what will happen?" I asked. He smiled and stroke my cheek as I covered his paw with mine.

"Something will bring us together very soon, my love. I may not be able to wait too long for you to come to me. And once we are together, I will show you what love is and I shall make you the most loved being on this planet." He said confidently. I smiled with tears of joy before throwing myself into my knight's arms and kissed him with everything I had. He returned the kiss ten-fold before lifting me off of my feet and spinning is around in a circle with a laugh of joy. He placed me on my feet, smiled before pulling me into another kiss. As I pulled away, he started to fade away again.

"Looks like it's time for you to go." I said with a smile. He looked at himself and then smiled. As I started to separate from him, he smirked at me before wrapping the hook of his cane on my waist and pulling me back into his arms and my lips landed on his. I closed my eyes as I clawed the revealed fur on the back of his neck. I heard him groan and then felt his claws on my tail, causing me to groan. We pulled away and Galleth was barely visible.

"Fare thee well, my love! I await the day I can hold you in my arms for real." He said gently as he faded away completely.

* * *

I woke up with a giant smile on my face. Now I know that I was meant for love! And it's with Sly's own ancestor! I decided that I wouldn't tell him unless it's necessary. I hope to tell him, before the time came that I was brought to Galleth, but who knows when that will be.

I wrapped myself in my silk robe and walked onto the balcony and watched the sun rise over the Eiffel Tower. It is always a beautiful site. I tend to imagine watching the sun rise and set with Galleth. I am still trying to wrap my head around what I discovered. I am Galleth's soul mate. And a Cooper Mate's love with their Cooper is said to be stronger than any love ever known. It feels so wonderful to know that I was meant for that kind of love. A warm wind suddenly blew through my fur and it felt like Galleth stroked my cheek and combed his claws through my fur and it felt wonderful. I smiled at the sun as I turned around and headed back into the house to get ready for what today has in store for me.

* * *

(Le Paradox POV)

 _Enjoy your peace, while you can, Mon Cherie! For it will not last long! No one leaves Cyrille Le Paradox!_ I thought as I watched Lauren turn back into the house. The smile on her face was beautiful and it irritated me. She used to smile like that because of me and now, something else is now making her smile. Well that just won't do. If I can't have her, no one can!

Of course, I never truly cared for the girl. She is the best friend of my rival, Sly Cooper. Oh, the sound of the name, Cooper just makes me mad. After I got out of prison, I vowed to bring the Cooper name to ruins! I planned to use Lauren to gather any information on Cooper that I can use, for that is all she talked about and it annoyed me to no end. I was planning on using her to steal the Thievius Raccoonus, but her loyalty to that imbecile would not waver, no doubt. After she discovered what I was up to in the museum, I started to abuse her. I planned to weaken her so she would do whatever I told her to do. Everything was going perfectly until that infernal Inspector Fox got in the way and forced a restraining order through to where I could not touch the girl.

I don't feel anything for the girl, but she is most certainly, the most beautiful girl I have met. She would make a good trophy to add to my treasure. If she doesn't agree, then I will simply get rid of her.

I quickly made my way back to my hideout to come up with a plan, to swipe Lauren without getting caught by the inspector.

* * *

 _Hahaha! It's good to be a Le Paradox!_

 _Uh oh! Lauren is in trouble. She now finds out she belongs to Sir Galleth and now she needs to watch out for Le Paradox! Will Cyrille succeed and capture Lauren? Stay tuned and hit that review button at the bottom of the page and send in your reviews. The poll is still open-if you want your favorite Cooper to have their adventure, then cast in your votes._

 _The song that Lauren sang is my favorite version of Somebody To Love from Ella Enchanted_

 _Til next time-Fare thee well!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Greetings friends! I have another chapter for you. This one was fun to write and I sure hope you enjoy it. Based on the reviews, I am glad that you like this story._

 _I don't own Sly Cooper or any of the characters. I only created Lauren._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

(Leila POV)

It has been a wonderful week. After finding out that I am a Cooper Mate to Sir Galleth Cooper. I couldn't be happier. From what I've read, the men of the Cooper Clan were known to be fierce lovers and did everything for their mates. And to know that I was meant to have that kind of love, makes me happier than I have been. I haven't even thought about Le Paradox stalking me. After he sent the roses, I haven't heard anything from him. It does worry me a little. If there's one thing that I know about Le Paradox, it's he doesn't give up. Something is telling me that he is planning something and it scares me. Every time I thing about it, I then think of Galleth by my side, protecting me and it makes me feel safe.

Carmelita and Sly went to the new museum and I decided to stay home. Although I was over him, I didn't want to be anywhere near him. I went to the balcony and saw there was a full moon surrounded by a billion stars. Just looking at the sky, brings me back to the meadow where I am with Galleth. The love he sends to me every now and then through our bond brings me to my knees. I have never felt so amazing in my life. Not even when I was dating Le Paradox. I just know that I am in love with Galleth and we haven't even met officially yet. I can only hope that we meet soon.

It was such a beautiful night, I decided to go out and enjoy it. I left a quick note so Sly and Carmelita didn't worry about me, grabbed my jacket and headed out. I went to my favorite place in the Luxembourg Gardens. I sat on a bench and I was surrounded by lilies and orchids. The fragrance filled my nose and I breathed it in happily. I had an amazing view of the city. The lights twinkled in the distance and the Eiffel Tower glowed brightly under the moon and stars. It was like the city was layered with stars under the moon. Its things like this that make me feel happy and relaxed. I only wish Galleth was with me right now.

Suddenly, my peace and quiet was interrupted by the sound of something hitting the ground and then rolling. I ignored it, thinking it was just someone else. But then, I heard beeping getting louder and faster. I turned around and looked at the container as it rolled to my feet. As it stopped at my feet, a symbol rolled into view. I gasped and my eyes widened when I realize what this thing was. But before I could move out of the way…

KABOOM! Gas exploded in my face. I coughed as I tried to see what was happening. I couldn't see anything because of the thick gas, but I heard muttering as my arms were grabbed. I instantly started to struggle as more voices got closer to me. I continued to struggle to get away until a cloth was pressed against my mouth and nose. CHLOROFORM! My struggling started to weaken as the chemical started to do its job. Before I blacked out, I saw that familiar form of a skunk smirking as he bent down to pick me up. Then it went all black!

When I came to, I was blinded by a bright light, so I closed my eyes and then opened them as soon as my eyes adjusted. I saw that two mice in radioactive jumpsuits were standing guard at the door, facing me. I tried to move but found that I was tied to a chair. The door opened and then I started to struggle again when Le Paradox came through the door with an evil smirk on his face. I returned his smirk with a cold glare.

"Bonjour mon Cherie. I am pleased that you were able to drop by after so long!" He said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.

"It's not like I had a choice. Being the coward you are, you and your lackeys ambushed me and kidnapped me!" I snapped. He glared at me and my head snapped to the left as he slapped me in the face.

"I see the fire that I hated still burns in you! We'll just have put it out again, won't we?" He asked as he circled me. I shivered in disgust when I felt his hands stroke my tail. When he tried to touch my face, I bit his finger. He screamed in pain and then backed off as I was hit in the face with the butt of one the men's gun. I spat the blood out of my mouth and it landed on Le Paradox's shoes.

"Keep your filthy paws, off me! Why am I here, Le Paradox?" I asked as I continued to glare at him as he kept his distance from me.

 _Good thinking!_

"I brought you here so you could come to your senses and join me again." He said with a smirk.

 _You have got to be kidding me!_ I would rather cut my tail off than go back to him! And I decided to let him know how I felt.

"Come to my senses? I came to my senses when I told my friends about what you did to me and escaped your abusive ass!" I shouted. He growled and began pacing. While he was pacing, I took a blade that I kept hidden and started to cut the ropes that tied me down.

"You are trying my patience, Lauren! We were so good together, don't you want that back? I could set you up for life. Everything you could ever want, would be yours in a blink of an eye. All you have to do, is submit to me and be mine again. " he said, trying to bribe me. He must think that I am some gold digger and would bow down to him at the very sound of money. Well he has another thing coming. The rope became loose around my body without him noticing.

"More like you could flaunt me around like some trophy? No thanks! Oh and I got one thing I've wanted to say to you for a while." I said. He looked curiously and stepped closer to me. Big mistake!

"Oh? And what would that be?" He asked. He got close enough, just as soon as the rope fell from my body. With a smirk, I kicked him in the face as I shouted "DROP DEAD!" The mice ran towards me and I fought them and knock each of them out before running out of the room. I could hear Le Paradox growling that I got the best of him and escaped.

"AFTER HER! DO NOT LET HER GET AWAY!" He shouted as the men chased me while shooting stink pellets at me. I ducked to avoid them as I ran as fast as I can. I turned the corner and pressed myself against the wall as the guards ran past me. I smirked as I ran in the direction I turned until a gunshot rang out and a sharp pain hit me in my side.

"AHHHH!" I shouted as I covered my side. I brought my paw up to see that I was bleeding. I kept running, though. I had to get out of here. The wound slowed me down but I kept going. Suddenly, my ankles were brought together, causing me to fall and land on my wound with a painful shout. I looked down to see that my ankles were caught in a bolo. I hastily tried to untie my ankles before the guards and Le Paradox caught up to me. It wasn't long until the guards circled me and Le Paradox stepped in front of me.

"Bring her to me!" He demanded. One guard pulled me up by my hair and dragged me over to his boss, and kicked me in my knees, forcing me on my knees before the skunk. He had an evil smirk on his face as he pulled out a weapon I was very familiar with. A leather whip that he used on me too many times to keep track.

"You shouldn't have done that, mon Cherie! Now I will give you one last chance; join me or I shall punish you and then kill you!" He threatened. I answered him by giving him a cold hard glare. He sighed dramatically.

"Too bad, so sad" he said. Then he turned to the guards. "Bind her to that pole and reveal her back!" He demanded. I gasped and then tried to get away but the guards cuffed me to a metal pole and ripped my shirt, revealing my back to Le Paradox. I couldn't see him, but I could tell that he was smirking.

 _SLASH!_ The whip hit my back, but I didn't scream out. I was not going to give him that pleasure. If I didn't behave the way he wanted me to, he would always use the whip on me and I always cried out. But not this time! I was not going to give him what he wanted anymore.

"Come now, Lauren! Surely you want to cry out, like the weakling you are!" He mocked as he slashed the whip on my back again.

"Burn in hell, you bastard!" I growled out against the pain. Although I wasn't going to cry, I did start to feel weak. He lashed the whip 10 more times and after he was done, I tried to catch my breath as I fell to my knees the best I could. I felt blood soaking in my fur and dribbling down my back. I looked down and saw a pool of blood at my feet. Suddenly, another gunshot rang out and pain hit my shoulder. This time I cried out as the bullet went through my shoulder. I felt hands on my arms as the cuffs were removed and I was thrown into the middle of the circle of guards, with Le Paradox standing above me. My vision was blurry as the pool of blood continued to grow. I could make out the form of Le Paradox pointing his gun at me, preparing the final shot.

"Last chance, Lauren!" he warned. I only glared at him defiantly, the best I could. I could tell this was the end as unconsciousness started calling. I heard the cocking of the gun, but before he pulled the trigger, a bright light filled the hallway and everyone backed away from me and shielded their eyes as I fell unconscious.

* * *

(Galleth POV)

I was training new knights to serve the king, however my heart wasn't completely into it. I couldn't help by think of my beloved Lauren. The whole day, I have felt fear and pain coming from her. I fear that this man she is avoiding may be hurting her. Oh if only I could just jump through time to help her. I can only hope that my bond with my love is strong enough to bring her to me before her life comes to an end. My thoughts stopped when I, all of a sudden, felt a sharp pain strike my heart, causing me to fall to my knees while grasping at my heart.

"Sir Galleth! What's wrong?" My comrade shouted, running to me. I caught my breath and stood up.

"Fear not, for I am well." I stated. Suddenly a bright light started shining in the distance. My men and I shielded our eyes from the blinding light. As it dulled, the men starting murmuring.

"Pray tell, what was that?" my comrade beside me asked. I shook my head, wondering the same thing. Suddenly my heart started aching again and I rubbed the space over it. I gasped as I sensed the bond with my love weakening. I turned toward my men as they waited for instruction.

"Let us ride out and investigate!" I instructed.

"AYE!" they shouted as they mounted their horses. I immediately took off with the others following closely. We arrived at the location of the blinding light. As we all looked around, I heard one of my men call out.

"GALLETH, OVER HERE!" I ran towards my comrade and saw my men looking at an unconscious maiden fox. Her back was bare and had dried blood was matted in her fur. The wounds looked like those from a leather whip. I gasped when my men gently rolled her over, keeping her off her back to not cause her pain and revealing her face.

"Lauren!" I whispered as I took her from my men gently. She was hurt badly. Her side and shoulder was bleeding. I ripped the cloth from under my armor to cover her wounds to stop the bleeding. I managed to stop the bleeding when she began to stir. She groaned as opened her beautiful eyes and looked at me.

"Galleth?" she asked weakly. I smiled and stroked her cheek.

"Aye, my love. I am here." She smiled weakly before closing her eyes. I sighed in relief, knowing that she will live. I felt a paw on my shoulder and looked up at my comrade.

"She needs a doctor, Galleth." He said. I nodded and picked her up. I handed her to my comrade and took her back after mounting my horse.

"Return to the barracks men! I shall return after seeing to this maiden and make sure she is taken care of!" I commanded. One man walked up to my horse.

"Who is she, sir?" he asked.

"She is my beloved mate!" I declared before riding off. I could tell they were shocked, knowing that I have waited for so long to find my mate. Seeing her on the brink of death angers me deeply. I can only hope she will recover and be happy to that we are together at last.

* * *

 _There you have it! Galleth and Lauren finally met. I hope you liked the kidnapping scene. I had it stuck in my head for a while. If you want more, than hit that little button at the bottom of the page and send in your reviews and tell me what you think._

 _I am going to start going back to work in the office tomorrow, so it'll probably take a little longer to post but I will post when I can._

 _Til next time, Fare thee well!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Greetings everyone, I present to you another fun filled chapter. It's time for Lauren's friends to have a turn at being in the story. I hope you guys like it._

 _I don't own Sly Cooper or any of the known characters. Sanzaru took that from me! Just kidding. All reviews are appreciated and I want you to give me all you got on this story. You readers are the reason I am continuing to write. I have been getting amazing reviews, not only about this story, but my works period, and I am so glad that you amazing readers enjoy my stories. I plan to continue writing even when I run out of ideas for Sly Cooper. Think of it as "broadening the horizon!"_

 _Enjoy!_

Sly POV

Carmelita and I have been back from the museum for two hours and Lauren still hasn't come home. We were very worried about her. It wasn't like her to stay out so late. I could feel it deep down, something is very wrong here. I turned to Carmelita and saw that she was pacing. She and Lauren have gotten very close since we escaped my family's vault. Instead of BFF's, they were more like sisters now. I can still remember the time I decided to fake amnesia and Carmelita helped us out of the cave.

(Flashback to the Cooper Vault)

"Cooper? Sly, are you ok?" Carmelita asked worriedly when I came around after saving her from the laser that hit me instead of her. I just looked at her and Lauren, who was on her knees next to Carmelita.

"Who are you two? Do I know you?" I asked. She and Lauren looked at me in surprise.

"Sly, it's us, Lauren Mason and Carmelita Fox!" Lauren explained. I just looked at her, confused.

"Uh huh. And who am I?" I asked. They gasped in shock after seeing that I supposedly had amnesia. Carmelita snapped out of it.

"You're my partner, Captain Cooper. And Lauren, here is your best friend." Carmelita explained. Lauren looked at Carmelita in shock. I was surprised that she included Lauren in her explanation, but I hid it. Lauren snapped out of shocked expression.

"That's right, you asked me to join you and Carmelita on a mission. And we succeeded." She explained. I nodded. Suddenly, the cavern started to collapse. A large rock was about to fall on Lauren's head.

"LAUREN, WATCH OUT!" I shouted as I jumped on her and pushed her out of the way. Lauren smiled at me as I pulled us to our feet. I grabbed Carmelita's paw and pulled the women out of the caves.

"Let's get out of here!" I said. The ladies nodded before Carmelita pulled out a slingshot gun and shot it to the top of the cave and pulled all of us out. Lauren looked at me in worry and I gave her a wink. Her eyes widened, as she realized I was faking that I had amnesia. She smiled in understanding as to what I was doing. We all managed to escape the cave before it collapsed. As I caught my breath, Carmelita walked over to Lauren.

"Mason, I mean Lauren, I know we've had our differences, with me chasing after you and Sly. But since you and Sly are best friends, I am willing to let go of the past we've had, for Sly's sake. You're a great person and I would love it if we can perhaps, be friends." She offered, holding out her paw to Lauren. I looked at Lauren as she contemplated on what she should do. She then smiled and shook Carmelita's paw, causing Carmelita to smile. I smiled at the two most important women in my life as I saw the beginning of a wonderful friendship.

(Present Day)

Sly POV

Ever since that day, Carmelita and Lauren grew so close, they considered themselves to be sisters. Carmelita stopped pacing and looked at me.

"Sly, something is wrong? I can feel it. We have to find her!" She said, with her voice shaking. I took her in my arms and rubbed her back as she trembled in my arms.

"We will, Carmelita. Let's go and find her." I said. As I turned to head out, I told Carmelita that Lauren likes to go to the Luxembourg Gardens and told her to meet me there. She knows that I like the rooftops even though supposedly I don't remember. As she drove to the gardens, I ran along the rooftops. I tried using my binocucom to reach Lauren, but she wasn't answering. Now I was really starting to worry. Lauren always answered her binocucom. I made it to the gardens and took a look around and found no trace of Lauren. I was about to leave until I heard Carmelita.

"SLY!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. I snapped my head in the direction her scream came from and followed it. I turned the corner to find her kneeling in front of a bench with her shoulders trembling. I approached her slowly.

"Carmelita?" I asked. She didn't answer me. Instead, she just handed me an object she was holding. I could see that she was holding back tears. I looked at the object and saw it was a binocucom. My breathing got heavy, the more I observed it. My blood ran cold as soon as I saw the emblem on top. It looked like my Cooper emblem but instead, it looked more like a fox, Lauren's symbol. My eyes started burning with tears as they built up in my eyes.

"Do you remember what that is, Sly?" Carmelita asked. I had to pretend to think so I wasn't caught.

"It looks like some kind of communication device." I said. Carmelita nodded sadly.

"That's right. You used these binocucoms to reach out to Lauren and her to you. If I remember correctly, she never goes anywhere without hers. And look closely at the ground." She directed me. I did as she told me to and saw millions of footprints on the ground and the location looked like there was a struggle. The more I thought about it, the heavier my heart felt, knowing that Lauren was possible kidnapped. I looked down at my feet as tears started falling from my eyes, then I saw what looked like a container. I walked over and picked it up and looked closer. It had some kind of emblem on it that looked like a face with a gas mask on it. I know I've seen that emblem before, but couldn't put my finger on it.

"Carmelita, what do you make of this?" I asked her and showed her the container. She narrowed her eyes at it and took it from me. She then lifted it up to her nose and then started coughing at the smell.

"Disgusting! Sly, this is a gas bomb shell. Whoever kidnapped Lauren, used this in order to ambush her. I am going to open an investigation and examine this more closely." Carmelita said, confirming my fears. I fell to my knees as tears began falling faster. My best friend has been kidnapped! I failed her. Carmelita let me cry on her shoulder before helping off the ground and to her car.

A couple of hours later, I laid awake in bed with Carmelita sleeping beside me. She looked like an angel and I couldn't bear to wake her, plus she'd probably snap at me for waking her late at night. I quietly got out of bed and went to the balcony. The air was a little cool, but I didn't care. I felt cold inside anyway. I took a deep breath and looked down at the picture I kept with me. It was the three of us standing in front of the Eiffel Tower. I sat on the wall with Carmelita in Lauren's favorite golden dress, my arm around her waist. And Lauren was sitting on ground at our feet. I snuck a kiss on Carmelita's cheek that day and the picture was taken with a shocked expression on her face while she was holding a rose and Lauren was giggling at her expression. I had a watery smile on my face as I thought about that day. Carmelita was mad at Lauren for laughing at her when we took the picture and Lauren bit back saying that what she got for stealing her dress, again! They laughed and hugged it out, of course. We were so carefree and close back then, before Le Paradox tried to break Lauren. The more I thought about that filthy skunk, the angrier I got. I knew, deep down, that he had something to do with Lauren's disappearance. Unfortunately, I couldn't prove it. I plan to keep an eye on him and if I find out that he was involved, then let's just say, he better pray for mercy from me when I get my paws on him! I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard Carmelita come up from behind me.

"Sly, are you ok?" Carmelita asked, putting a paw on my shoulder, trying to comfort me. I sighed as I covered her paw with my own.

"I can't believe this, Carmelita. I promised to protect Lauren when we were kids and now she's gone! I feel like I failed her. We both know who did this!" I did as I glared out to the city. Carmelita took her place beside me on the balcony and looked at me with sadness.

"Sly, I too believe that Le Paradox is somehow involved, but we can't prove anything. All we can do is keep an eye on him. I'll find Lauren, Sly. I promise with every bone in my body!" She stated. I smiled at her and wrapped an arm around her waist as we walked back into the bedroom to get some well-needed sleep.

(Lauren POV)

Ugh! I feel like I've been ran over by a bus. My head was pounding, and yet I wasn't dead. Something is going on and I wanted to know what it is. My body was hurting everywhere, but it felt like the pain was diminishing and my bond with Galleth was stronger than ever.

"Come on, love. Open your eyes." I heard a gentle and masculine voice, that I knew very well, whisper to me. Now I knew that wasn't in my head. I felt something cold on my forehead and it soothed the pain in my head. I groaned and opened my eyes very slowly. Only to see the face of someone I have waited so long to meet, smiling down at me.

"Galleth?" I asked, reaching out to touch his face. I smiled as I felt his cheek and he covered my paw with his own.

"Hello, my love. You gave me quite a scare when I found you." He said while rubbing a washcloth over my forehead. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"What do you mean, you found me? Where am I?" I asked as I tried to sit up but groaned in pain. Galleth gently laid me back down.

"Calm yourself, Lauren. To answer your questions, you are in my village in England. And I found you outside the village on the brink of death. I feared I was too late to save you. Thank heavens I found you in time." He explained. I gasped and my eyes widened.

"You mean that this isn't a dream. I am truly here with you?" I asked hopefully. He smiled, cupped my cheek and kissed my forehead, letting his lips linger, before pulling back to look at me with a look I couldn't quite place.

"Yes my love, we are together at last. I know not how you got here, but I care not. All that matters to me is that you are safe and you are here with me." He said before leaning in slowly, closing his eyes. I leaned further in to meet him. But before our lips could touch, we were interrupted by the clearing of a throat. We separated and turned toward the door to see what must've been the doctor. He was smiling at us. Galleth nodded his head in greeting and stood up beside my bed.

"Greetings, milady. I am pleased to see that you have awakened. Galleth here, refused to leave your side for a second." The doctor said. I giggled as I saw Galleth blushing as he rubbed the back of his neck. The doctor chuckled and approached the bed.

"I see that you have healed up quite well. I suppose we have your soul mate bond to thank for that." Galleth and I gasped in shock at him. The doctor merely chuckled at our expressions.

"Come now, it is not difficult to see that you are soul mates. Galleth refusing to leave your side, your wounds healing at a rapid pace when Galleth was holding you. It was quite simple to decipher." He explained. Galleth and I smiled at each other as the doctor checked me over.

"Well milady, I am pleased to say that you are healed completely and can leave. I would advise that you get some rest. I can tell that you are not from around here. I can walk you to the local inn where…" The doctor began before he was interrupted.

"Nay doctor. I shall take her to a place where she can stay." He said as he pulled me to my feet in front of him. The doctor nodded and we left the medical area. Galleth led me to a horse and before I could pull myself up, Galleth lifted me up by my waist and placed me on the saddle. I glared at him playfully and he just chuckled as he climbed up behind me. His arms were in front of me as he handled the reins and steered the horse. We trotted through town and we came to a stop in front of a decent sized house. Galleth climbed off and guided the horse to a post and tied it up. He turned to help me down, only to find that I was already on my feet and petting the horse as it nuzzled my paw. He chuckled and wrapped an arm around me.

"You astound me, my dear. I must remember that you come from a time where ladies are more independent." He said. I chuckled and turned in his arms as they were both wrapped around my waist. And rested my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. We separated as Galleth offered his arm to me and led me into the house. It was a lovely house, but I could tell that a man lived here.

"I fear it is not much, but it does suffice as a home." Galleth said. I smiled at him.

"It's lovely, Galleth." I said. Galleth then led me to the bedroom. I sat down on the soft bed and he sat down beside me.

"I hope you don't mind staying with me, my dear. I have longed for this moment for so long, I could not bear to not have you in my arms tonight." He said sheepishly while looking at his feet. I smiled him and lift his chin. He looked at me, returned my smile and leaned in again. I leaned in towards him and for the first time in real life, our lips met in a gentle and loving kiss. Galleth cupped my face with both of his paws and pulled me closer, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me onto his lap. I combed my claws through the fur on his neck and I smiled as I heard him groan in pleasure. Unconsciously, our tails swung around our bodies and touched each other, causing a pleasurable shock to flow through our bodies. We groaned in each other's mouths at the feelings it was giving us. We pulled away when breathing was demanded and rested our foreheads against each other and smiled.

 _That was better than any dream I've ever had!_ We thought at the same time. I then remembered that he was waiting for an answer.

"I don't mind sleeping in here with you, Galleth. I prefer it actually. I have been waiting for this for so long, I can't believe it is real." I told him. He smiled and cupped my cheek.

"It is real my love. We are together at last and only the best is to come hence and forthwith." He said. I nodded and then got onto one side of the bed and laid my head down on the pillow. Galleth got in on the other side and laid down, facing me. We said nothing, out loud or through our bond. We only looked into each other's eyes, praying that this is real and not a tortuous dream. Galleth saw that my eyes were starting to droop, chuckled quietly and pulled me into his chest as I fell asleep in the arms of the man I love at last.

 _There you have it everyone! Galleth and Lauren are finally together. But what will happen next? What's gonna happen when Carmelita and Sly finds out who was responsible for kidnapping Lauren? Stay tuned and hit that button at the bottom of the page and send in your reviews if you want more._

 _Til next time, Fare thee well!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Greetings! I am back with another chapter. I had a little block, but I broke through it so I hope you like this chapter. I will be introducing more new characters into the story, that you will have to wait and see on who they are._

 _I don't own Sly Cooper or any of the known characters. I only created the scenes before the game, Lauren and the new characters that will be introduced as you read._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

(Galleth POV)

It has been many fortnights since my beloved, Lauren appeared in the village and it has been the greatest time of my life yet. Lauren told me everything about what has happened to her and explained that she was from the future and was close to my heir. It was the day she opened herself up to me outside of our dreams.

* * *

(Flashback: 7 months ago)

Lauren was cooking dinner for us in our private house. I was able to convince the King to allow us to have a house of our own when I explained to him that I found my mate. I could tell that she still kept herself locked up even though I continue to tell her that I am here with her. I needed her to open up to me and tell me everything that caused her to close up and secure herself, that way we can move on and begin our lives together. As usual, our dinner was quiet as she didn't say a word. As she cleaned, I walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and then turned towards me.

"Fear not, Lauren. For it is only me." I said. She caught her breath and then continued to clean.

"What is it, Galleth?" She asked, not even looking at me. I sighed and took her in my arms.

"I believe the time has come for us to talk, Lauren." She gasped and looked at me with fear in her eyes before quickly hiding it.

"Galleth, there's nothing to talk about." She said while trying to pull out of my arms, but I refused to let her go. She refused to meet my gaze and continued to look at her feet. I tilted her chin up gently, forcing her to look in my eyes. She had tears in her eyes and I sensed heartache and fear coming from her through her bond.

"But there is, my love. You are in pain and I want to help. Please darling, let me in." I begged her, while cupping her cheek. She closed her eyes, leaned into my touch, and sighed.

"Alright, Galleth. Just let me finish up in here and make a pot of tea." She said and then went back to her work. I nodded and went into the sitting room. Shortly afterwards, she came in carrying a tray of tea. After fixing each of us a cup of tea, I waited for her to speak. When she remained silent, I covered her hand with mine.

"What is troubling you, Lauren?" I asked her. She took a deep breath and answered softly but clearly.

"I'm terrified, Galleth." She said. My eyes widened and I felt confused.

"Why are you terrified, my love?" I asked. She looked at me with more tears in her eyes.

"It's just…I have spent the past months, dreaming about you and how it would feel like to finally meet you in reality. And now that I have, I am scared that all of this, is all just another dream, that you're still just a dream. I mean, how could the famous Sir Galleth Cooper share the mating bond with someone broken like me?" She asked rhetorically while wrapping her arms around herself, as if to protect herself. I gaped at her. I, then, quickly recovered and pulled her in my arms. I stroked her back as I felt her body tremble in my arms.

"What has happened to you, to cause you to believe that you are broken, Lauren?" I asked her. I remember her telling me that a former lover used to abuse her, but she didn't tell me everything. She took a deep breath and explained it to me.

"The former lover that I told you about in our dream not only hit me, but he also said horrible things to me. He always told me that no one would love me other than him. That I was pathetic, useless, and unwanted. I tried to leave him, but he said he would kill everyone I loved. I suffered through his tyranny for many months until a friend of mine figured out what was happening and forced a separation from him." She said, refusing to look at me. I felt her fear, it was like she was afraid that I would hurt her. I merely pulled her closer and let her cry on my shoulder as I soothed her, while trying to maintain my fury. No real man should ever lay his hand on a maiden in a violent manner. This tyrant has harmed my mate and now she believes herself to be unworthy of the love that is meant for her, and her alone. When she calmed down, I asked her the question that has been on my chest for a while.

"Do you fear me, Lauren?" I asked her, fearing the answer. I would not be able to bear it, if my mate was afraid of me. She looked up at me and gave me her answer.

"Yes" She said with a broken voice. My heart broke into millions of pieces at her answer. I looked at the ground to try and hide my tears from her and pulled away from her. But before I could move, she pulled me back to face her.

"I am not afraid of you, Galleth." I sighed in relief. Before I could speak, she continued. "I am only afraid of losing you. I have waited to meet you for so long, and I feel like this is only a dream and that you would disappear. I couldn't bear it if this was only a mere dream and I would forever be alone." She said timidly. I just stared at her, before taking her in my lap and looked straight in her eyes.

"Hear what I say, Lauren Mason. I have waited for so long to find you. You are everything I have ever wanted in a mate. You may have been through some trouble, but it has made you stronger. It may have been a dream in the beginning, but I still fell in love with you. And now that we are together, I can confirm that my love for you is true. Now that you told me what happened before I found you, I know now, how you came to be here." I said without breaking my glance in her eyes.

"How?" She asked softly. I smiled and cupped her cheek.

"Your heart called out to mine for protection as you were in danger. When a Cooper Mate is on the brink of death and is separated from their Cooper, the Cooper Mate is brought closer to that Cooper so they can be protected and saved. Your heart reached out to mine, and I sent a silent wish to be able to save and protect you. That was when you were brought to me. And now that you are here with me, I will never leave your side, unless you wish it." I said. Then I kissed her forehead, and leaned my forehead on hers. She pulled away to look in my eyes, then threw herself in my arms. I wrapped my arms around her and rested my head on top of hers.

"You promise, Galleth?" I looked at her questionably and waited for her to clarify. "You promise to never leave me?" She finished. I only smiled and took her paw and placed it over my heart.

"This heart is now yours, my love. I promise you, until the end of time, I shall forever stay by your side until you wish me away." I whispered my vow to her. She was quiet, but tears poured out of her eyes, and yet, I sensed love and joy through our bond. She started to lean in and I met her halfway, our lips colliding with each other. I felt her claws through my tunic, as I was not wearing my armor and groaned as she reached behind me and stroked my tail; my one weakness in pleasure. I felt her smile as she continued to stroke my tail, leaving me breathless. I swiped my tongue on the slit of her lips, requesting access, but to no avail. I smirked on her lips before sneaking one hand under her top and used my claws on her stomach, causing her to gasp. Taking the opportunity, I forced my tongue into her mouth and met her tongue in a battle for dominance. Winning the battle, I laid her down on the couch and began kissing her neck, allowing her to breathe. I groaned as I felt her claws on the back of my neck and ears.

" _Lord Almighty! She is utterly intoxicating," w_ as all I could think as I reciprocated her actions by stroking the base of her soft and bushy tail. I knew that if we continued, then I would not be able to stop. I pulled away with a peck on the lips. As I looked down at her, she smiled up at me. She then cupped my cheek in her hand.

"I love you, Galleth." She whispered. I smiled lovingly at her and pulled her in my arms.

"And I love you, Lauren." I said to her. She smiled and then she yawned. I chuckled and picked her up bridle style.

"Shall we turn in, my love?" I asked. She smiled and nodded as I carried her to bed.

* * *

(Present day)

Lauren and I grew closer ever since that day, and she was never afraid again. As the days went by, she glowed like an angel, basking in the love and joy I gave her. The whole village adored her. Everyone referred her as "The Village Beauty". They all wanted to be in her presence. They loved her not only because she was beautiful, but also uncommonly kind. I even had trouble with suitors who had the nerve to approach her when they knew full well, that she was claimed. Of course Lauren never reciprocated their affections and always came back to my side.

When the King heard the rumors about "The Village Beauty" being my mate, he requested to meet her. Just like the entire village, he fell under her spell and doted upon her every chance he got. He even requested her to call him by his name, Arthur. I became concerned, worried I would have to fend off the very person I protected, but he approached me and explained that my love was a daughter he never had. While I was off, performing my duties, the king kept her company until I returned. I am truly happy for her. She told me that she never had a father figure in her life, so it made her truly happy to have the King care for her.

In fact, the King had a surprise for Lauren and I vowed to not tell her. When I completed my tasks, I went back home to collect her and take her horseback riding in her favorite meadow. She loved the feeling of being on a horse and the freedom it gave her.

Her horse was a gift from the King and was a beautiful black mare, named Scarlet because of the red hue in her mane. Scarlet was as free-spirited as Lauren, and would allow no other to ride her. In fact, I tried to ride her myself. She pretended to be calm until we came to a large puddle, then bucked me off, causing me to land face first in the puddle. My men teased me for a fortnight and I had to threaten stable duty if they didn't stop. My horse, Phillipe, was a brown stallion and he immediately fell for Scarlet, just as I fell for Lauren. Evidently Phillipe was protective of Scarlet and Lauren. Every time I saw a male horse near scarlet or a suitor near Lauren, he would either bite the horse or kick the suitor to the ground. I was proud of my horse. He protected both of our fair maidens.

After tying our horses up, I led Lauren to our place under a willow tree and we sat down in the green grass and watched the sunset. This place was so special to us, for it was where I found her and it reminded us of our dream. But now, we can share this place together in real life. I looked beyond the horizon as the sun set, thinking of the surprise that the king has in store for Lauren. I only hope that nothing changes, should she accept what he will offer. I was brought out of my thoughts with the gentle stroking of claws through my neck fur. I purred as I looked down at the lovely owner those claws.

"What are you thinking about, darling?" She asked as she continued stroking my fur, this time on my cheek, causing me to purr louder. This caused her to giggle. I chuckled as I kissed the side of her head.

"Nothing to fear, my love. I actually wanted to tell you that the King is holding a ball tomorrow night and he requests your presence tomorrow." I told her with a smile. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"You are up to something, Galleth. I just know it. What's going on?" She asked. I only shook my head.

"Not I, my love." I replied. She gave me a puppy look, trying to force me to cave in.

"But you are part of it." She stated while deepening her look. I was very close to giving in, but then I got an idea. I hid a smirk as I placed my hands on her waist, close to her weak spot.

"I am afraid I cannot tell you, my love. But I can do this!" I said as I started tickling her. She squealed before getting up, picking up her skirt and ran away from me. I gave chase, laughing alone with her as she kept her distance from me. I used my skills as a Cooper to catch up to her, by climbing the tree she hid behind, quietly. I waited until she calmed down, then I jumped down, quietly and grabbed her by the waist. She squealed in shock and jumped in my arms, causing me to lose my balance and we tumbled down the hill in laughter. We landed with me on top of her, still laughing our heads off. I was still smiling until I felt soft lips on my cheek. I was shocked and looked at Lauren as she looked up at me with love in her eyes. I returned her look as I pulled her to her feet, sending her all the love I had for her in my heart. No words were spoken as I pulled her lips to mine. Little did I know that a pair of angry and jealous eyes were watching us from a distance.

* * *

(King Arthur POV)

"This ball must be perfect!" I said to myself as I worked on planning tomorrow night's ball. I have been thinking about tomorrow's plans ever since I met Lauren, Sir Galleth's mate. She has become really close to my heart. I have been lonely for so long and to have this delightful child come to the village, it has brightened up my life ever since my beloved wife and our unborn child was killed. Lauren is the daughter I have never had and I want her to know how much I care for her. I can tell that she is truly happy with my captain, and it truly makes me happy when she is happy. I only hope she accepts what I offer her, come tomorrow evening.

* * *

(? POV)

 _How dare he steal what's mine!_ I thought as I saw Cooper kiss the beauty in his arms. Ever since I saw her in the village, I vowed to claim Lauren Mason as my own. She is beautiful and that makes her perfect for me. All men would be jealous of me, at last. Especially Cooper! I have stood in that filthy vermin's shadow for far too long! Now it's time for him to stand aside. I had my eyes set on the maiden fox, the moment she appeared in the village. She was supposed to be mine! But now, that Cooper has claimed her!

NO! That will not happen! I will simply have to show her who is better for her, meaning me.

 _Yes! By tomorrow night, you will be mine, Lauren Mason!_ I thought as I chuckled evilly, watching the happy raccoons gallop happily back to the village.

"I promise you, my dear! You are as good as mine!" I said to myself as I made my way back home to plan how to sweep the fair fox off her feet.

* * *

 _Uh Oh! Looks like Galleth has competition! What will happen when this character approaches Lauren? And what does King Arthur have in store for Lauren? Stay tuned and hit that button at the bottom of the page and submit your reviews!_

' _Til next time, Fare Thee Well, you all!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Greetings! This chapter was a real treat to write and I hope you enjoy it. All of you have been wondering what the surprise is, so wonder no longer! I worked really hard on this chapter so I hope you enjoy it as I had writing it._

 _I don't own Sly Cooper or any of the known characters, only Lauren, King Arthur and any other characters you do not recognize._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

(Lauren POV)

I was awakened by the sound of the crowing of a rooster and I opened my eyes to be welcomed by the beautiful sunrise showing through the window. I smiled as I tried to rise from the bed, only to find myself trapped under Galleth's arm. I smiled as I looked down at his sleeping form. He looks so peaceful, as if the king's life didn't rest on his shoulders. I tried to remove his arm from around my waist quietly so I didn't wake him, but suddenly, his grip tightened as I stood up and I was flipped onto my back with Galleth holding himself up over my with a sly smirk on his face.

"Good morning, my dear. Where do you think you're going this early in the morning?" He asked. I giggled as he stroked my stomach. He, then, leaned down to my face and captured my lips in a gentle kiss, which I gladly returned. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down, closer to me. My tail slid between his legs and brushed against his inner thigh, causing him to moan. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling my body flat against his. His kisses were so addictive, I could never get enough. He always greeted me in the morning this way. Galleth was so romantic to me, and I can never get enough. He always knew what I needed and when I needed it. I suppose that came with the Cooper Mating Bond we share. When breathing was necessary, we pulled away after a quick peck.

"Quite the good morning kiss, Galleth," I said, smiling up at him. He chuckled and pulled me to my feet.

"As my mate, you deserve it each morning and so much more. Which I plan to give you until the end of time." He vowed, cupping my cheek and holding my waist. I smiled and kissed him briefly before pulling away and going to my changing area to dress for my visit with the King.

"So Galleth, are you still not going to tell me what the King is up to?" I said as I put on my favorite dress. It was off the shoulders and blood red. The only jewelry I wore was a necklace with a medium sized, heart-shaped ruby. It was a gift from Galleth. As I walked out, he laughed.

"Uh, uh, uh, my love. You will have to wait until the King tells you." He said as he turned to face me, and then he froze in his stance. He raked his eyes over my body, causing me to shiver when he sent his desire through me.

"What?" I asked, looking at the ground. Galleth shook out of his trance and walked up to me, tilted my head up, and smiled at me with love in his eyes.

"You truly are the fairest in the land, my love" he declared, making me blush. He kissed my forehead and then led me out of our bedroom. We ate breakfast and then left to go to the castle. My heart was racing the entire way. I was extremely nervous as to what the King wanted to see me for before tonight's ball, but something told me it was going to be fine. We finally arrived at the castle entrance, to find the head of the household, Chamberlain, waiting at the door.

"Greetings Ms. Mason, his majesty is expecting you. And you look lovely as always." He greeted me as always. I smiled in greeting as Galleth pulled me off of Phillipe and into his arms, wrapping both around my waist.

"Enjoy your time with the king. I shall see you tonight." He said. I smiled and nodded before he pecked me on the lips. Chamberlain escorted me inside after I blew a kiss to Galleth as he rode off. Chamberlain escorted me to the gazebo in the gardens and pulled out a chair for me to sit.

"His majesty will be here, shortly." He said before taking his leave. I took the spare time to look around the garden. This was my favorite place at the palace. Many different types of flowers surrounded me and I could just bathe myself in their fragrance. A clearing of the throat brought my attention to the entrance. There stood a majestic, middle-aged lion, dressed in a simple suit. I quickly stood from my seat and curtsied at the king.

"Hello your majesty." I said keeping my head down. He chuckled and approached me. I looked up at him and he signaled me to rise.

"Good morning, Lauren. You look lovely as ever." He said with a smile. I smiled back as he led me back to my seat when the servants brought out tea and biscuits.

"I believe I should dress properly if I am going to be in your presence, your majesty." I said as the servants poured my tea. He merely chuckled and raised his hand at me.

"How many times must I tell you to call me Arthur when it is only you and me?" He asked with a playful smirk on his face. I blushed and avoided his look.

"I keep forgetting it, your… Arthur. A king such as yourself only deserves such respect." I said. He chuckled again.

"You are such a delight to have here, Lauren. I appreciate your respect, my dear, but I must insist that you call me by name." He said as he took a sip of tea. I nodded in compliance as I followed. We talked about everything and nothing as we had our tea. I told him some funny stories about how Scarlet tricked Galleth as he rode her and then bucked him into a puddle. We had such a fun time.

After we finished our tea, Arthur led me through the garden. We came to a stop in front of a memorial statue of a female fox. The more I looked at it, the more I realized.

 _It was my distant ancestor, Isabella Le Beaux!_

"This is my queen. She was like you in so many ways; beautiful, smart, kind, and full of life. She died giving birth. I lost her and our child." He said sadly while rubbing his paw on the base of the statue. I looked sadly at him and then turned towards the queen. I knew the story very well.

Isabella Le Beaux was a true jem in this time. She loved her family very much and cared for her sister, my direct ancestor, Divina Le Beaux. Isabella was sought after by many suitors, but her heart belonged to King Arthur. A jealous suitor tried to force her to love him. But when she refused, he fed her a poison that slowly weakened her and unknowingly, her unborn child. Her body finally caved in after she gave birth to a princess fox, who died in her father's arms. 5 years later, Divina and Arthur could both no longer bear the loss of their beloved Isabella that they both took their lives. I felt tears coming to my eyes while thinking about the story, and I quickly wiped them away and turned towards Arthur.

"Both she and my daughter would have loved to meet their beautiful descendant." He said as he turned towards me. I gasped and looked at him blankly.

"How did you…" I began, but didn't finish. He smiled and walked towards me.

"The moment I met you, I saw my queen and daughter in you and knew that you had to have been related. And when you told me where you came from, I then came to the conclusion that you are Isabella's and her sister's heiress. I knew that you came from Divina, since my wife died along with my daughter." He said with a smile. I was quiet for a moment and turned back to the queen.

"That is why I summoned you here today, Lauren." He said in a more serious tone. I turned to face him nervously.

"What do you mean?' I asked, shakily. He only smiled at me. And took my hands in his.

"I have no heir of my own, since I lost my daughter. And I see so much of Isabella in you. You are the daughter I never had the chance to care for. Lauren Mason, I am asking for your permission, to take you in as my daughter and the heir to the royal throne." He finished with a strong and majestic voice. My eyes widened and my mouth dropped open as I backed away from him.

"You want me to be your daughter and a princess?" I asked. He nodded his head. "But Why?" I asked. "I don't know if I am worthy to be a princess." I said looking at the ground. Arthur lifted my chin and smiled.

"That answer proves that you are worthy to be my daughter. I see you as the daughter I wished for and I would choose no other. You are beautiful, kind, yet firm. You possess the qualities of a princess and I would be the luckiest man alive to have you as my daughter." He said.

"But, what about Galleth? I don't think I can leave him, since he is not…" I began before I was interrupted.

"Royalty? I care not for status or purity. I can see how happy you are with Galleth. If you agree, I shall give my blessing for your courtship. I only want you to be happy, Lauren. That is what any father would want for their daughter." He said. More tears began to fill my eyes. I could tell his offer was genuine. I never had a father figure in my life since my father was killed by the Fiendish Five when I was a mere pup and to have the king, himself, ask me to be his adopted daughter, brings me so much joy. On top of that, he accepts my relationship with Galleth.

A massive smile appeared on my face as I launched myself into my new father's arms. I then remembered my manners and tried to pull away to bow down. But instead, he chuckled and wrapped his arms around me joyfully. I pulled away with a smile and then did another curtsey.

"I would be honored to be your daughter, Father." I said with joy in my voice. I rose and he kissed my forehead. He led me back into the castle and down the hall to a royal bedroom.

"Now, you should get some rest. We have a royal ball to prepare for in your honor." He said with a smile. I turned and looked at him accusingly.

"You knew this would happen, didn't you? And Galleth knew about this?" I asked, placing a hand on my hip. He smiled sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders.

"I had hoped and was trying to be prepared. And yes, I made Galleth promise to not tell you this. I actually asked for his permission to make this offer to you." He said. I smiled and hugged him again. He patted my hair and pulled away.

"Now, get some rest. I shall send the servants later, to help you dress for the ball." He said and kissed my forehead and left. I sighed as I looked around the room. It was massive and the bed looked very inviting. I plopped down on to it and immediately fell asleep.

Later, I woke up to the sound of knocking. I opened my eyes to see some servant girls come in.

"Uh, excuse us your highness, your father sent us to help you prepare for the ball." One said as they all curtsied to me. I knew I had to get used to this. I nodded and got out of bed. They led me to the bathroom and saw that they prepared a soothing bath that smelled like strawberries. I got in and they left me to bathe. The water was so relaxing that I couldn't help but close my eyes, thinking about everything that has happened. I am about to be crowned a princess and I'll still have Galleth by my side. I am finally going to be with a family. The only family I had was with Sly and the gang. While I was happy with them, I still wanted to belong to a family with a father. And now, I am finally getting my wish. I finished washing, got out, dried off, and put on a silky robe, then left the bathroom. One servant pulled me to the changing shade while the others bustled around the room. The servants all helped me get ready, which was a real pain, especially the corset. By the time they were finished, I was dressed in a beautiful dark blue gown with a sweetheart neckline and sapphires on the bodice forming a butterfly. The sleeves were off my shoulders and my arms were bare. My hands were covered in silk elbow-length gloves that matched my gown. I twirled around loving how it felt on me.

"Oh, it's beautiful! Did the tailors make this?" I asked the servants. They nodded at the same time.

"But of course. Sir Galleth told us your favorite color was blue and that you would look glorious in it. I have to say, he was right." One servant said. I smiled at this. Sir Galleth has done so much for me, and I couldn't be happier. The servants led me over to the vanity and styled my hair. I didn't even have to tell them what I wanted, because it was styled the way I liked it. It was half up with half of it going down to my waist, and the top half was styled as a flower. There were so many jewels on the vanity that I had a difficult time choosing. The servants smiled as they watched me.

"Perhaps, this will make your decision easier, your highness." A servant said, presenting a small box. I took it confusedly and opened it. I gasped at the content. Nestled inside was a beautiful golden necklace with a charm that looked just like the Cooper Clan insignia.

"A gift from Sir Galleth Cooper." She explained. I smiled as I put it on. The charm nested nicely between my breasts.

"Perfect!" I exclaimed at how beautiful I looked and felt. The servants all smiled at me as I rose from my seat at the vanity. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. The servants opened it and allowed Galleth to enter. And may I say, he looked very handsome. He was dressed in a black suit and bowtie. And his fur do was combed back. He held a bouquet of lilies and orchids in his fist as he approached me. When he came into my chamber he froze and stared at me. The way he gazed at me made me feel wonderful, for I saw nothing but love and admiration in his eyes. He then gathered his composure and signaled the servants to leave us. Once we were alone, Galleth came closer, placed the flowers in the vase on the vanity, kneeled down before me, and kissed my hand.

"You look absolutely glorious, my princess." He said as he rose to his feet. I walked straight into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"Galleth, I can't believe you did this for me. You gave me the family I never had." I whispered to him. He stroked my hair and pulled back.

"It was not I, my love. The king wanted this and I knew you would love it. That necklace looks perfect on you, just as I expected." He said, moving his eyes down to the charm on my necklace.

"Is this your way of telling everyone that I belong to a Cooper, now." I asked with a smirk. He laughed as he wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Yes, but I also wanted you to have it, for I knew it would look lovely on you. Every Cooper Mate was given something to symbolize who they belonged to. And so, I had this made for you." He said. I smiled and reached up for a kiss, which he happily complied to. His grip on my waist tightened and he grasped the back of my head for a deeper kiss. His tongue swiped across the slit in my lips and I instantly let him in and his tongue tangled with mine. Our kiss left me breathless. I was breathing heavily when we pulled away.

"Shall we?" He asked. I nodded and linked my arm through his and he escorted me out to the ball room. We waited at the top of the stairs, waiting for father to announce us.

"Good evening, everyone. I am pleased to have all of you join me for this momentous occasion. Many fortnights ago, a young maiden appeared in the village. Her name, Lauren Mason. Most of you know her as "The Village Beauty". Ever since that day, she has won the hearts of everyone in the land, including my own. As you know, our late queen was not able to give me an heir to take over the throne when I pass it down. For many years I have lived alone, worrying about not having an heir. But no longer! Today, I have summoned Lauren and made her an offer. She reminded me so much of Queen Isabella Le Beaux, that I could not resist this opportunity to take her in, as my daughter and the future ruler of our beloved kingdom. And she accepted! Ladies and gentlemen, may I present for the first time, my daughter, Princess Lauren Le Beaux Mason and her beloved soul mate, Sir Galleth Cooper!" The doors opened and we walked gracefully down the stairs as the crowd applauded. I was led to the throne that was beside my father's and my father approached me while Galleth bowed and moved to the side of my throne. I bowed down as my father placed a beautiful tiara on my head. The tiara was golden and looked like vines and flowers were entwined. I smiled and walked forward to address the audience.

"Thank you for joining me and my father for the momentous occasion. For so long I have longed for the love of a father, as mine was killed long ago. But I never imagined that I would find a place in the heart of our beloved king. I may not know much about being a princess, but I will do whatever I can to ensure that our kingdom will live in peace for many years to come. Thank you everyone." I finished. Then a loud applause followed.

"HAIL PRINCESS LAUREN!" I heard someone shout and the crowd followed as I took my seat on my throne. The ball was grand. Everyone was approaching me and saying that I shall make a marvelous ruler. At first I was nervous, but with my new father and my mate by my side, I felt I could conquer anything.

Suddenly, the band started to play a soft and graceful and the floor emptied. I wasn't paying attention to a noble skunk who was moving hastily to reach me. Instead, I was focused on Galleth when he offered a dance. I smiled and took his hand and was escorted to the center of the dance floor. I never took my eyes off of Galleth as he took my waist and held my hand and led me in a waltz.

 **From The Ground Up-Dan + Shay**

Grandma and grandpa painted a picture of 65 years  
And one little house  
More than a memory  
More than saying I do  
Kiss you goodnight's and I love you's

Me and you baby, walk in the footsteps  
Build our own family  
One day at a time  
Ten little toes, a painted pink room  
Our beautiful baby looks just like you

I smiled at the lyrics as we danced around the room when I was pulled in a vision. I saw myself holding a tiny baby raccoon with Cooper brown eyes with Galleth holding my waist behind me and looking down at our baby. I was brought back to reality when Galleth dipped me gently and pulled me back up.

And we'll build this love from the ground up  
Now 'til forever it's all of me, all of you  
Just take my hand  
And I'll be the man your dad hoped that I'd be

And we'll build this love from the ground up  
For worse or for better  
And I will be all you need  
Beside you I'll stand through the good and the bad  
We'll give all that we have  
And we'll build this love from the ground up

As the music continued to play, we separated, but our hands remained attached as we circled around each other. I couldn't help but stare into Galleth's eyes as we danced. It felt like there was no one else besides us in the ballroom.

This life will go by  
In the blink of an eye  
But I wouldn't wanna spend it without you by my side  
The clouds are gonna roll  
The earth's gonna shake  
But I'll be your shelter through the wind and the rain

And we'll build this love from the ground up  
Now 'til forever it's all of me, all of you  
Just take my hand  
And I'll be the man your dad hoped that I'd be

Behind me and Galleth, I could see a skunk glaring at us dancing, and marched over to my father. I could tell that they were having a very heated argument. I knew that they were talking about us since the skunk pointed at us furiously. What my father was telling him must've really made him mad, for he stomped away. Now that I think of it, that skunk looked very familiar. As I watched him stomp away, he turned and gave me a smirk I knew all too well.

 _LE PARADOX!_ He must be Cyrille Le Paradox's ancestor, Drake Le Paradox! I started trembling in Galleth's arms. He hugged me closer and began a conversation in our minds.

" _What troubles you, my love?"_ He asked as he spun me around and I twirled away, then back into his arms with my back to his chest.

" _The skunk, he's my former lover's ancestor. He frightens me."_ I told him as I kept my eyes closed, just letting Galleth lead me with the music. I twirled out and back to being chest to chest. The link was broken as Galleth leaned down and whispered in my ear as his tail brushed mine and my waist.

"There is nothing to fear, my love. Your father has appointed me as your personal guard. Your life and well-being is mine to protect. I shall not allow anything to happen to you." He whispered to me. I smiled and tightened my grip on his shoulder as his grip tightened on my waist. My fears washed away as Galleth sent all his love to me and it washed over me like a flood as he whispered the lyrics in my ears.

And we'll build this love from the ground up  
For worse or for better  
And I will be all you need  
Beside you I'll stand through the good and the bad  
We'll give all that we have  
And we'll build this love from the ground up

Someday we'll wake up  
With thousands of pictures  
65 years in this little house  
I won't trade for nothing, the life that we built  
I'll kiss you goodnight and say I love you still

As he sang to me, even thought I could not see, I could tell that Galleth was glaring at Le Paradox, daring him to try anything. I could feel the anger coming off of Galleth and I had to calm him down. Knowing what to do, I lengthened my claws to full length and used them to stroke the base of his tail. I felt him purr against my chest as I heard the crowd gasp at the action. I suppose they weren't aware that Galleth and I are mates, knowing that stroking a tail with claws, symbolize the mating bond. I heard an angry growl coming from Le Paradox, but I could care less. Galleth turned his attention back to me and we finished our dance.

And we'll build this love from the ground up  
For worse or for better  
And I will be all you need  
Beside you I'll stand through the good and the bad  
We'll give all that we have  
And we'll build this love from the ground up

The song ended and we finished with Galleth bowing before me and I curtsied to him. The crowd applauded and cheered as I walked right into Galleth's arms and placed my hands on his chest and gazed at him with love and he returned it with one of his own. He leaned down and I was leaning up to meet him. Our lips would've met if it wasn't for the rude interruption.

"NO! I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS!" Le Paradox shouted as he came closer to us. Galleth placed me behind him and pulls out his sword from the sheath.

"Take no further steps, Lord Le Paradox, or there will be consequences." He said as he kept Le Paradox at sword point.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Father exclaimed as he came over. Le Paradox wiped the rage of his face, composed himself, and looked right at me.

"My dear princess, why are you with this lowly knight that is beneath you in every way? Surely you realize you could do better? I have approached you on occasion, but you never returned. I should be the one to court you, not a lowly COOPER!" He finished with a growl. I narrowed my eyes at him and spoke with absolute calmness.

"I believe the decision on who possesses my heart is my decision and mine alone. Yes, you have asked me constantly to court me before tonight, but I have always said no. All because I could sense the coldness in your heart that I cannot stand. I feel nothing for you, Lord Le Paradox, and I never will. Now, I suggest you remain quiet and enjoy the remainder of the night." I said. My father looked at me with pride and Galleth turned to me and was about to escort me back to my throne until…

"NO! YOU ARE MINE!" Le Paradox shouted and tried to grab me, but Galleth aimed his sword at Le Paradox's throat.

"I CHALLENGE YOU, SIR GALLETH COOPER! I CHALLENGE YOU FOR THE PRINCESS' HAND!" Le Paradox shouted in Galleth's face with rage and insanity. I gasped and tried to get to Galleth but father pulled me away.

"Father, you have to stop this!" I whispered frantically. He only smiled sadly at me.

"I'm afraid I cannot. Law clearly states, that at the offer of a challenge, the challenge has to be met." He said. I only looked worriedly at Galleth. He stood boldly and sheathed his sword.

"I accept your challenge, Lord Le Paradox. I will not only duel you for our princess' hand, but also to restore her honor, as you have made her out as a possession and I will not stand to her our princess' honor tarnished as you have done." He said sternly and shook hands with the skunk. More like him trying to crush Galleth's hand. I looked on with tears in my eyes as Galleth turned his back and walked back towards me.

"I hope you're ready to meet your doom, Sir Galleth Cooper! I shall finally defeat you and the princess will be mine as she should be!" Le Paradox said, cockily. Father, Galleth and I, all glared at him.

 _That's it! I've had enough!_

"Guards! Get Le Paradox out of my sight!" I ordered. One guard grabbed Le Paradox and escorted him out. But not without giving me an evil smirk. I shivered and snuggled in Galleth's arms as he held and comforted me. Father stepped forward and addressed the crowd.

"I am so very sorry about that, everyone. I would like to thank you all for coming in honor of my new daughter. Thank you all, and have a pleasant night." He finished regally and everyone applauded him before leaving. He then turned to Galleth.

"Take her to her chambers and do not leave her alone." He ordered. Galleth bowed to my father before linking my arm with his and escorting me to my room.

We were very quiet after arriving in my chambers. I quickly dressed in a blue silk gown with thin straps and went down to my ankles. I then went to the balcony thinking of everything that has happened. I am a princess now with a father who loves me. I couldn't be happier. But then I thought about earlier. I should've known that I would cross paths with a Le Paradox, except this one is more psychotic than Cyrille, and now he wants me as his wife! I don't know if he either wants to marry me or get the throne, but I don't care. That skunk isn't getting either me or my father's kingdom. I was interrupted from my thoughts when two furry and strong arms wrapped around my waist, and lips brushing my neck.

"Are you well, my love?" he asked as he peppered my neck with kisses. I sighed and turned in his arms.

"I'm terrified, Galleth. I understand that you must duel Lord Le Paradox, because he challenged you, but what if you lose. I cannot lose you and I refuse to marry that wretched skunk!" I finished in one breath, looking down at my feet. Galleth tilted my chin up, causing me to look in his eyes, and cupped my cheek lovingly.

"I shall prevail, my darling! Come tomorrow, I shall rise to victory and Lord Le Paradox shall never again darken your spirit. This I promise you, I shall not allow that pompous fool to take you away from me. Our love is written in the heavens, and can never be destroyed." He said, kissing my forehead. I smiled and rested my head on his chest.

"I love you, Sir Galleth Cooper. Nothing will break that." I said. He cupped my head to his chest as he hugged me.

"And I love you, Princess Lauren Le Beaux Mason. I shall return to you in victory and you shall have peace." He promised. I smiled as he led me to my bed where I fell in a deep sleep on his chest, praying that he will come out of the duel, victorious, the next day.

* * *

 _There you have it! Our dear Lauren is a princess and she's got another Le Paradox after her! Will she ever catch a break? And what will happen next? Will Galleth achieve victory or will he be defeated. Stay tuned and hit that button at the bottom of the page to find out._

 _I was literally pulled in a vison of the ball when I heard the song. It was so beautiful that I had to use it._

 _It was "From the Ground Up" By a country duo called Dan + Shay. I'm sure you'll love it if you listen to it._

 _Until next time, Fare thee well!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Greetings! I have had this idea stuck in my head while I was writing the previous chapter so I decided to write it while it was fresh in my head. I hope you all like it._

 _I don't own Sly Cooper or any of the known characters. I only take credit for creating, Lauren, King Arthur, the Le Beaux sisters, and Le Paradox's ancestor._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

(Galleth POV)

The sun was shining through the curtains and into my eyes. I blinked the sleep away slowly, to find my princess asleep on my chest. I smiled as I combed my fingers through her hair. She sighed contently and snuggled closer to me. In other circumstances, this would be forbidden and I would be hanged by touching the princess in such an inappropriate manner, but she was my mate and it is within my rights. I was so happy for Lauren. She finally has a family she has longed for and is now a princess that I shall protect with my very life. Especially from that pompous lord that had the nerve to grab for my love and then challenge me for her hand.

The thought of that filthy skunk touching my mate, angers me deepest. I shall not tolerate it. I shall rise to victory in the duel and show Lord Le Paradox the true valor of the Cooper name and that no one tries to steal a Cooper's mate, unless they want to perish. And then, before her, the King and the entire court, I shall ask for her hand in marriage. I reached under my shirt to pull out my gift to Lauren, after I succeed in the challenge. Inside a small box, rested a golden ring, surrounded by diamonds and sapphires. The center diamond had a symbol on the inside that looked like the Cooper Clan insignia. It has been passed down through the Coopers for generations, and now, it was my turn to give it to my one true love. I felt some stirring beside me and I quickly hid the ring before my princess saw it as she opened her beautiful brown eyes and smiled at me.

"Good morning, my love. I hope you slept well." I said as I stroked her cheek. She smiled at me and snuggled closer.

"When I am with you, I always sleep well." She said. I chuckled before pulling her into a kiss. I cupped both her cheeks between my hands as she wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me down closer to her. I then started to rub my hands all over her body, from her face, down her ample chest, and down her long legs to her soft and bushy tail. She moaned in my mouth before pulling away to breathe, but I continued by kissing her swan-like neck. She pushed my face into her neck and combed her fingers and claws through my fur, enjoying what I was giving her. If Lord Le Paradox thinks I was going to give her up without a fight, then he had another thing coming. We would've continued if it weren't for the fact that I had a challenge to meet. I smiled as I pulled Lauren to her feet. We were merely staring into each other's eyes, when a knock sounded at the door. We quickly pulled away and Lauren instructed to enter. It was my fellow comrade who was protecting the king in my place, now that I protect his daughter.

"Begging your highness' pardon, we were all hoping to help Sir Galleth prepare for the duel, so we can ensure that he is victorious." He said to us. We both nodded.

"Of course, I shall send him out shortly." Lauren said. My comrade bowed and then left. Lauren then sighed and turned in my arms.

"Please come back to me, Galleth." She begged. I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I promise, my darling. I shall be victorious in this duel and Le Paradox shall bother you no longer." I told her. She smiled and went to get dressed when the servants arrived. Once I escorted her to the dining hall, I left her with the King and met my men in the courtyard to practice for the duel.

Hours later, midday, the courtyard started to fill up on the stands. It was time. Le Paradox arrived with a confident smirk on his face. I glared at him, determined to show him how a Cooper fought for those they care about. The trumpets sounded and we both turned towards the center and bowed down as the King and Lauren entered the stands and took their seats. I felt Lauren send a message to my heart, telling me she has faith in me and that she loves me with all her heart. I smiled as I sent her the same message. She smiled at me, then covered her heart with both of mine. I saw Le Paradox sent her a wink. I saw Lauren shudder in disgust and the King glared at Le Paradox, before rising to address the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are here today to watch a duel, presented to our very own Sir Galleth Cooper by Lord Drake Le Paradox. Whoever wins, will have the option to ask my daughter, Princess Lauren Le Beaux Mason, for her hand in marriage. But the decision will purely be hers alone." He declared. I smiled knowing that even if I don't win, Lauren would never accept Le Paradox's offer. Lauren smiled at me and then her father. I could tell that Le Paradox was angry, knowing that Lauren still would have a choice instead of being forced to marry him. The spectator approached us.

"This will be a duel to first blood. The knight that draws blood first shall be the victor. Now shake hands!" We did as told, except it was more like finding out who could break the other's hand first. Walked backwards a few steps before drawing out my sword and Le Paradox did the same with an animalistic growl.

"Fight!" was shouted and we ran towards each other, screaming as our swords clanged together. I dodged as Le Paradox took a swipe at my head and rolled away from him. I blocked his sword with mine as it came down. I struggled to keep the sword away from my neck as Le Paradox growled out.

"Give up, Cooper! You know you can't win! The princess is mine!" He sneered out. I growled and kicked him in his chest, pushing him away from me. He growled loudly and raced towards me. I tried to dodge him, but he tripped me and I hit my head on a small rock. I was disoriented and Le Paradox approached me cockily. He then looked at Lauren in the stands

"What do you think of your knight, now, my princess?" He said. I could feel her anger, but then a wave of strength struck me in the heart. I felt stronger than ever. I knew it was Lauren, and I used my new found strength to pick myself up and swipe a legs through Le Paradox and knock him on his tail. He grunted in surprise and then quickly got up to swipe at me again, but this time, I dodged him and swiped my sword across his face. Le Paradox shouted in either pain or shock and covered his eye. He then tried to hide as he pulled his paw away, but I could see blood and so did the King when he rose from his seat.

"Stop! First blood has been drawn. The winner is, SIR GALLETH COOPER!" He announced and the audience went wild. Lauren rose from her seat and applauded politely and graced me with a smile of true happiness.

"NOOOO! THIS ISN'T RIGHT! I DEMAND A REMATCH!" Le Paradox shouted as he threw a tantrum. He had a scar on his eye wear I cut him. The king glared at him and drew Lauren closer.

"You are in no position to demand anything, Lord Le Paradox! You challenged Sir Galleth within your rights and he defeated you honorably. You must accept defeat, there is no rematch." The king said. I approached Le Paradox and offered my hand to shake. He just glared at me, slapped my hand away, and stormed off. I sighed and then turned towards the stands, only to have a beautiful princess fox, throw herself in my arms. I quickly caught her and hugged her to me. I was afraid she would be reprimanded for such actions, but the king only chuckled. I pulled away, took a deep breath and turned to the king with my arm around Lauren's waist.

"Your majesty, it is with great pleasure that I rose in victory today and for you to see my strength and the valor of my family name for yourself. I accepted the challenge, not only to restore your daughter's dignity and honor, but to show to you, how I will always fight for the love I feel for your daughter and that I will continue to love and protect her until the very end of time." I finished. The king smiled and nodded at me, knowing what I was about to do. I took another deep breath, turned to Lauren, and took both of her hands in mine.

"Lauren, I want you to know that I love you with my whole heart, and this challenge, thinking that I could've lost you to Le Paradox, made me realize that I cannot live without you. You first came to me in my dreams, but now that you are here with me, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, starting today." I knelt down before Lauren, who had tears building in her eyes, and held one hand with both of mine. "Princess Lauren Le Beaux Mason, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" I proposed and revealed the Cooper ring. Lauren covered her mouth with her other paw and the tears in her eyes began to pour as the crowd awed at the moment. She wiped her tears away and presented me with a smile of pure love and happiness.

"Yes! Yes, of course I will, Sir Galleth Cooper!" She said before I placed the ring on her ring finger, stood up and spun her around in my arms, then kissed her with all the love I possessed while the crowd cheering for us, all except for an angry skunk watching us from the distance.

* * *

(Drake POV)

I watched in the forest as that wretched vermin kissed MY princess. I was so furious. I was certain there was either something wrong with my sword, or Cooper cheated. Either way, I should've won and that should be me with Princess Lauren and not Cooper! I need to get rid of Cooper, and then I can convince Lauren I'm the better man for her.

"Enjoy the moment, Cooper! Soon, you will meet your doom!" I sneered as I turned away to the woods. As I walked on a female voice stopped me in my tracks.

"So, you hate Cooper as much as I do?" I turned around to see a pink mouse with long blonde hair and clothing that was very odd.

"Who are you?" I sneered out. She just shrugged and walked forward.

"Just someone who wants to help." She said, standing a mere 5 feet from me. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion at her.

"Why would you want to help me? I don't even know you." I said. She only pulled out a picture and held it out. I snatched it and looked at it. My eyes widened at the skunk that looked exactly like me, smirking in the picture. I glared at the mouse.

"Who is this?" I pointed at the skunk in the photo. She smirked and crossed her arms.

"That, good sir, is your descendant, Cyrille Le Paradox, and my employer." She said. I gasped and looked down at the picture.

"I come from the future and my employer has ordered me to steal Sir Galleth Cooper's most prized possession, a cane." She said. I looked down, knowing precisely what she speaks of. "Aha, you know about it. If we work together, we can ruin Sir Galleth Cooper and you can have your princess. Do we have a deal?" She held out her hand. I immediately took it.

 _Watch your six, Sir Galleth Cooper! Soon you will meet your end, and your precious mate will be mine!_ Was all I thought as I shook her hand and she introduced herself as Penelope Mouse.

* * *

(Penelope POV)

That Fool! He was playing right into my hands. I can get Galleth's cane and he could lead Mason right to me. Not only was I instructed to steal the cane, but also to break Lauren to where she becomes malleable for Le Paradox and bring her back to him. Once I get the cane and Lauren, then I will get rid of Drake. He makes me sick the way he talks about Lauren. I wish I didn't have to do this to her, but I have no choice.

Le Paradox found out about me, he approached me with some amazing offers, that could make me well known. I took his offer, hoping to convince Bentley to join me. I plan to stay with Le Paradox until I can get enough money, and then get away from him so I could make a name for myself. Why, with my intelligence, I can make billions in weapon design. If only Bentley wasn't stuck under Cooper's thumb. Well, once I steal Galleth's cane, get Lauren, and remove Sly Cooper from the equation, I will convince him of how things can be and he will see things my way.

* * *

(Carmelita POV)

When I saw that arrogant little…that no good lying, UGH! I should've tied his mangy tail around his neck! I should've blasted that smug look right off his face! I, I, I, … I should probably just finish my story. After the Cooper gang escaped at the museum, I decided to follow my nose and take a look around. I have been investigating the trading of stolen antiquities on the black market. I was also keeping an eye out on anything that had to do with Lauren's disappearance. But I'd never guessed that two face ringtail was involved. As I was looking around, I heard someone asking if they had found Lauren yet. Shocked at the discovery, I turned the corner. When I did, I was stunned to see a stash of stolen treasure right there in the museum. And even more shocking, the very skunk I had been targeting, Cyrille Le Paradox unloading them and telling his men about the "punishment" he would give Lauren when he gets her back. I knew that it was his fault, but I never guessed that he was behind everything. I was so surprised that by the time I reacted, his goons had me covered. Then that slimy sod-off runt had me thrown in some vile machine. The next thing I knew, I was playing cowboys and criminals. The old west? Time Travel? It was completely loco! True Le Paradox did some time in his youth, but he'd been squeaky clean ever since and Interpol never considered him a suspect. But I was onto him like the stench that followed him. I knew that he kidnapped Lauren and did something to her. And now, I have the proof to put him in jail for good. The fleabag tried to feed me some story about having to rob the museum to save the future, but I was done listening to that liar. I needed to get back to Paris and force Le Paradox to tell me what he did to Lauren! But that toad, Toothpick had stolen Murray's van, and Bentley's time machine along with it! I finally cracked both cases and now I was stuck in this lousy dust bowl with the Cooper Gang! I don't know what made me angrier: not being able to bust the lowlife skunk for what he did to me and Lauren, being stuck here with that lying ringtail, or not having _mi hermana_ here with me because of that stinking weasel! _Sighs_ The only bearable thing about this whole mess was at least Cooper's ancestor was a gentleman.

After finally getting Sly off my back, I went outside the hideout for a breather. I now know that Le Paradox kidnapped Lauren, but he said something about her disappearing before he could get rid of her. I was really worried about her. Lauren and I got really close when Sly started to pretend he lost his memory. We were as close as sisters. I am wondering if Lauren knew that Sly faked amnesia. If she did, then why didn't she tell me? Something told me that Sly made her promise to not let it slip to me, and Lauren was truly known for keeping her promises, no matter what, unless it involved losing someone she cared about. That's what I loved about her, she always put others before herself. But that sometimes got her into trouble more times than not. I really missed my sister and I needed to know that she is ok, wherever she is. My attention was brought to the sound of footsteps. I turned around hoping it wasn't that lying ringtail, instead, it was his ancestor, Tennessee.

"You ok, Carmelita?" He asked standing beside me against the banister. I sighed and looked at the stars.

"I have a lot on my mind, Tennessee. First, the ringtail lied to me about losing his memory, then my best friend, who I consider a sister is missing, and then I finally solve the mysteries that I was casing, her disappearance and the black market case. I want to get back to Paris and blast that wretched skunk but I can't. I especially want to blast that lying ringtail for what he did to me!" I finished, raising my voice in anger. Tennessee took a step closer and looked at me.

"Well for one thing, I am very sorry about your friend. If it's any consolation, Sly talked about her all the time and is just as worried about her. Something tells me that she is perfectly safe wherever she is. As for Sly, I don't blame you for being mad that he lied to you, but I actually understand why he did." He said. I was shocked at this and turned towards him.

"What do you mean? He hurt me! He broke my heart by lying just to keep himself out of prison!" I exclaimed, but Tennessee shook his head.

"I don't think Sly lied to stay out of prison, Carmelita. I think he lied, because he knew that if he stayed a thief, then he would've never gotten a chance with you. Changing is not easy, but Sly was willing to try, because he loves you. No ordinary criminal would try to stop stealing for one gal. He did it for you, because he wanted to be with you." Tennessee explained. I froze. I never thought of it like that. I sighed and looked up at the stars.

"He still lied to me, Tennessee! I don't think I can forgive him for that." I said.

"Maybe not now, but give it time and think about it, Carmelita. You're the kind of gal that always knows what to do when the time is right." He said before walking back into the hideout, leaving me alone again. I wiped the tears I kept hidden out of my eyes.

"Lauren, I wish you were here. I miss you so much and I need you now. You would tell me what I should do. Please be ok, wherever you are. I will find you, I promise." I spoke, quietly and outloud. I then went back to the hideout to get some rest. Tomorrow, we begin planning how to stop Toothpick, retrieve the van so we can stop Le Paradox and find Lauren.

* * *

 _There you have it! Penelope is brought in the story. And don't worry, we have not seen the last of Le Paradox. He will play a big role in the story, and you will need to stay tuned and review to find out what happens._

 _In case you don't know any Spanish, Loco means crazy and Mi Hermana is My Sister_

 _Til next time, Fare thee well!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Greetings, friends! I am back with another great chapter. I am so sorry for taking so long! Work has been hectic lately on top of that, my ankle has been very painful. I certainly hope this chapter was well worth the wait! I don't own Sly Cooper or any of the known characters!_

 _Read, Review, & Enjoy!_

* * *

(Time skip 6 months)

(Lauren POV)

I am staring down at the training courtyard from my balcony in my bed chambers with a smile on my face. I can see all of the guards training, including my darling knight in shining armor, Sir Galleth Cooper. Galleth was busy for the past 6 months training new comrades but he always made time to spend with me and help plan the wedding that just happens to be tomorrow. I couldn't believe it, the day that we have been waiting for, to be forever bound to each other, is finally here. I was so happy that I finally get to spend the rest of my life with Galleth. My life has finally turned around to the way it was supposed to. I have a loving father, and future husband, and I am a princess. Life couldn't be better for me. But there was always something that worried me.

After Le Paradox lost the duel for the opportunity to ask for my hand, I haven't heard or seen him. And if he's anything like his descendant, then that means he is up to something. Galleth always tells me not to worry about it, that he will protect me and my father. That kind of assurance always relaxes me, but I still have that worry in the back of my head. Le Paradox's never give up and that tells me he's planning something. On top of all that, I've had the feeling that something is vastly approaching, something terrible and it scares me. I rub my hands on my shoulders, feeling a sudden chill flow through me.

" _My love, what is troubling you?"_ I heard a masculine voice say in my head. I gasped and looked down to see Galleth, staring at me with worry in his eyes. I send him all of my fears and thoughts. I heard him sigh in my mind.

" _Something is coming, Galleth, I can feel it. I can feel that Lord Le Paradox is somehow involved. Whatever is coming, scares me."_ I said to him in his mind, my voice was trembling. The cold in my body was replaced with a massive wave of warmth and love that struck me so hard, I nearly fell to my knees.

" _I hope that shows you how much I love you and that I will not let anything happen to you, come what may. Worry not about this, my love. The only thing I would like you to have on your mind, is tomorrow. For it will be the day we are forever bonded, at last! All my tomorrows, shall be yours!"_ He said gently in my head. I smiled dreamily at the thought, imagining our future. He used my favorite song in his declaration. I love him so much and cannot wait to become his wife!

" _Yes! Tomorrow will be perfect! I shall finally be by your side, forever!"_ I said to him. I saw him smile at me, before being elbowed in his chest by one of his comrades. I heard him grunt, causing me to giggle. He glared at me playfully, then blew a kiss up to me. I pretended to catch it, then returned the gesture. I continued to watch my knight until a servant came in.

"Your highness? It is time for your fitting for the engagement ball tonight and the wedding." He said, with a bow. I nodded, then turned back to Galleth, down below, to see him smiling up, lovingly at me.

" _I suppose you must go. I shall see you tonight for the ball, my love."_ He said. I nodded, then blew another kiss to him, before leaving.

* * *

(Galleth POV)

I smiled as my beloved left my sight. Most likely to prepare for our engagement ball and to finish the wedding preparations. I have longed for this day to come for so long. Come tomorrow, Lauren shall be my wife and I shall love and protect her until the end of my days. I couldn't help but think of the fears that she brought to my attention. I too, can feel that something is approaching. I fear that my love will be in danger. No matter what happens, I shall protect my darling with my very existence. I was nudged by the same comrade that elbowed me.

"Are you excited about tomorrow, sir?" He asked with a smile. I smiled back at him.

"But of course, James. I have loved Princess Lauren for so long. Tomorrow shall be perfect when I take her as my wife." I clapped him on his shoulder. The smile was replaced with seriousness.

"You know as a member of nobility, Lord Le Paradox shall be attending the ball tonight." He warned me. I narrowed my eyes at the thought that wretched skunk.

"That fool shall suffer from my blade if he should try anything! My Lauren will never give in!" I said, pulling out my sword. James nodded.

"Aye, but you know Le Paradox, he won't stop until he gets her. I can feel he's up to something!" He said. I nodded in agreement.

"I can feel it too. But whatever he is up to, he will not prevail. I will not allow it!" I said as I pointed my sword at James with a smirk. He smirked back at me, then the sound of clanging swords filled the surrounding as we continued training.

Hours later, I washed up and got dressed for the ball. I was wearing a black tuxedo with a red rose in the buttonhole. I kept my sword strapped to my waist for precaution. It is a good thing that the sheath is black, so it hid well with the suit. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. A chambermaid, Jessica, opened the door.

"Greetings Sir Galleth, her highness is nearly ready. Please come and wait in the sitting room as we finish preparing her." I stepped in as I heard the shouting of another woman, following a dainty, yet familiar giggle.

"DON'T LET HIM IN HERE!" A maid shouted from the bedroom. I chuckled as I sat down on the chaise and Jessica ran back into the bedroom and slammed the door. Moments later, both ladies come out with a massive smile on both of their faces while gazing back at the entrance to the bedroom. I followed their gaze, only to rise from my seat quickly, eyes widened like saucers and mouth dropped open. What I saw before me, was the true epitome of beauty. My princess was dressed in a glorious rose red gown that trailed behind her and revealed her shoulders. The sleeves draped down from her shoulders, down to her feet, leaving her arms exposed. Her makeup was light. She had a bit of color added to her cheeks, making them rosy with color added onto her eyelids with rose red lips. She was a true goddess of beauty. My eyes raked her figure and landed on the necklace I gave her. It rested nicely between her bosoms and contrasted well with her fur. The maids left us, but I didn't notice. In fact, it felt it was only me and my love. I shook out of my stupor, walked up to her, grabbed her hand, and pulled her close.

"You are absolutely beautiful, my love." I said as I kissed her hand. She smiled as she blushed, then looked at the ground. I smiled as I tilted her head up, cupped her cheek, and pulled her into a gentle kiss. I wrapped my other arm around her waist as she threw her arms around my neck, pulling me down to her and deepening the kiss. I swiped my tongue across her lips and she immediately let me in with a gasp. I explored her mouth until her tongue began to tangle with mine. I was tempted to just throw the ball out the window and take her here and now, but there would be time for that, come tomorrow night. I could most certainly wait until then. I pulled away when I needed air and looked into her eyes. She was completely flustered and trying to catch her breath. She pulled away to compose herself. It would not do for her father to see her in such a state. After she was ready, I linked her arm through mine and escorted her to the ballroom. The announcer then announced our arrival.

"Ladies and gentlemen, presenting her royal highness, being escorted by her future husband Sir Galleth Cooper, Princess Lauren Le Beaux Mason!" We walked down the stairs as the crowd applauded, but I could see an angry skunk in the middle of the crowd. I glared at him, warning him to not do anything to ruin my love's night. We approached the king and he kissed his daughter's forehead and shook my hand after we bowed to him. Lauren stood to his right as I stood behind her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are celebrating a most wonderful occasion on this night. My beloved daughter, Princess Lauren, shall be wed to Sir Galleth Cooper tomorrow. So we are celebrating to coming together of two hearts that were meant to be from the start! To the bride and groom!" He toasted to the crowd and they followed. Lauren and I smiled at each other and toasted. The music began to play and everyone started dancing. As the guest of honor, Lauren was asked to dance by many men. I smiled and watched as she enjoyed herself, until a certain skunk approached her. I glared as I tried to walk towards them, only to have the king place a hand on my shoulder.

"Calm yourself, Galleth. Let's see how our Lauren handles this situation." He said. I felt Lauren link our minds together, so I could hear them in case there was trouble, as they began to dance.

" _You look simply magnificent as always, my princess."_ Le Paradox complemented, I can see him eyeing her like a piece of meat. I growled at the way he was looking at her and I could tell that Lauren was uncomfortable. She cleared her throat before reciprocating.

" _Thank you, milord. I believed I should dress my best for this night. I am celebrating the love I have for Galleth."_ She said clearly. I smiled at her as she connected her eyes with mine. It looked like Le Paradox was growling inwardly and he pulled her close, causing Lauren to pull back away from him. I was getting extremely restless.

" _I wish I could say that I am happy for your future marriage, but I'd be lying!"_ He growled out. Lauren gasped and pulled away from the dance.

" _Lord Le Paradox, I have told you, my heart belongs to Galleth and always will! If you are not here to celebrate with us, then why are you here?"_ She asked folding her arms. Le Paradox, suddenly, grabbed her arm. I growled loudly and stormed over to them, pulled Lauren away and into my arms. He growled at me before pointing a finger at Lauren.

"I came to give you one last chance to come to your senses. Leave Galleth and come to my side, OR ELSE!" He finished with a shout to his threat. Lauren began to tremble in my arms and snuggled deeper into my embrace, hiding her face. Drake sighed dramatically.

"Very well, you have chosen your fate, my dear! Until you are mine, you will never be in peace! Mark my words, Princess, you will be mine and your precious Galleth Cooper shall fall!" He threatened before throwing something down to the ground, causing a cloud of smoke. I covered Lauren as she coughed out the smoke from her lungs. When the room cleared, Drake was gone.

"SEARCH THE KINGDOM! I WANT THAT SKUNK FOUND. HE SHALL BE TRIED FOR TREASON!" the king ordered and the guards went out to search for him. I pulled Lauren closer to my body and rubbed her back, calming her. The king took a deep breath before pulling Lauren from my arms and into his.

"Are you alright, love?" He asked as he stroked her hair.

"I am fine, father. He just frightened me." She said. He nodded and kissed her forehead. She pulled away and walked back to me. I smiled as I led her to the maestro. I whispered in his ear, and he nodded. Then everyone cleared the floor as I escorted Lauren to the center as the band began to play the surprise I had in store. When the music began, she gasped and had a shocked look on her face. I only smiled and pulled her into my arms and began to waltz to her favorite.

All My Tomorrows-Kenny Lattimore

All my yesterdays, all so blue  
Days spent waiting, waiting to find you  
Now those sad yesterdays, they're so far behind another lifetime

Sign your name on my future write your name on my heart  
Your the one that I need in my life and my arms

All my tomorrows, they're all for you  
All of my always, for all my whole life through babe  
'Cause you're the one I want, I want to give tomorrow too  
You'll always have all my tomorrows, they're all for you babe

All your every days, I'll be there  
You'll have no doubts how much that I can care  
There'll never be a day when I leave your side, not in this lifetime

Write your name on my future, sign your name on my soul  
You're the one that I'll hold for all time  
And I'm never never letting you go, no no baby 'cause

All my tomorrows, they're all for you  
All of my always, for all my whole life through babe  
'Cause you're the one I want, I want to give tomorrow too  
You'll always have all my tomorrows, they're all for you babe

Having Lauren in my arms was so perfect. This is the way it should be, forever. I meant it when I said, that all my tomorrows will be for her. I hugged her closer to me, to where her body was plastered to mine. She rested her head in my neck, causing me to purr as I felt her warm breath on my neck. She giggled and I chuckled as I kissed the side of her head that I could reach, then sang the lyrics to her.

All my tomorrows, all my tomorrows they're all for you babe  
All my tomorrows, all my tomorrows  
All my heart and my soul, all I have, have it all  
All I ever will need is you here with me, sharing with me  
All my, all my tomorrows

All my tomorrows, they're all for you  
All of my always, for all my whole life through babe  
'Cause you're the one I want, I want to give tomorrow too  
You'll always have all my tomorrows, they're all for you babe

All my tomorrows, they're all for you  
All of my always, for all my whole life through babe  
You're the one I want, I want to give tomorrow too  
You'll always have all my tomorrows, they're all for you

All my tomorrows, they're all for you  
All of my always, for all my whole life through babe  
You're the one I want, I want to give tomorrow too

The song ended, but we remained in each other's arms as the crowd applauded our waltz. I pulled away to look in her eyes and she looked into mine. I then placed my lips on hers in a passionate kiss. I wrapped my arms around her waist to hold her up and my tail met hers as a dance of passion occurred in our mouths. As we parted, the clock chimed midnight. We looked up at the chimes, shocked at how time flew by. We both needed our rest, for tomorrow our hearts will become one. We said goodbye to our guests, and before I could take a step, the king escorted Lauren away to her chambers. I sighed happily and went to the barracks I shared with my men.

* * *

(Penelope POV)

I was finishing the last touches on all the robot guards I built before activating them. They all came to life and saluted me. I smirked at the success before climbing into my Black Knight. I had to test it, for tomorrow, I will disrupt the wedding of Lauren Mason and Sir Galleth Cooper, capture Lauren and also Galleth along with getting his cane for Le Paradox. I wish I didn't have to hurt Lauren like this, but I have no choice. Lauren and I were close since we met. I didn't want to betray her but the Cooper Gang was holding me back and the same with Bentley. If I can make Bentley see how things can be, I can try to save Lauren from being forced to return to Le Paradox. I know that Lauren hates the skunk and doesn't want anything to do with the family. Speaking of Le Paradox, Drake stormed through the door in a rage.

"That bitch doesn't know who she's dealing with! I gave her the chance to be with a real man, and she chose the filthy Cooper! Well, if I can't have her, no one can!" He ranted and turned towards me. His eyes widened at my suit, and then began to smirk evilly.

"You are a mouse with talent! You'll be able to squash Cooper like a bug with that contraption! We will attack tomorrow, and the princess and Cooper's cane will be in our hands!" He began cackling. I rolled my eyes at him. There was no way I was going to let him touch Lauren, but I needed him to get past the castle barriers so I could reach Lauren and Galleth. But the moment I succeed. I will get rid of this fool.

* * *

(Lauren POV)

The sun began to shine through the drapes, showing that it was time to wake up. I opened my eyes with a massive smile on my face. It was my wedding day! I was finally getting married to Galleth. It was going to be so wonderful and I hope he loves my dress, though I am pretty confident he will. I wrapped myself in a blue silk robe and walked out to my balcony to watch the sun rise. It was so beautiful and filled me with so much warmth and happiness. The maids came in with my favorite breakfast, eggs, ham, milk, and strawberries. After I finished eating I took a much needed, relaxation bath that was prepared for me. As tradition in this time, the maids helped me wash and bathed me in so many fragrant oils: Jasmine for attraction and love, Lavender for peace and tranquility, lemongrass to purify my body, Lilac for positivity, and Lily of the Valley for inner peace and calmness. After I got out of the bath, I felt like a whole new person. I felt like I could take anything on. As I dressed myself in my robe, I was led to my vanity to get my hair done. There was a lot of pulling and tugging, to where I wanted to stop, but in the end, I am glad I didn't stop them. The result was intricate. It was in a complete up do with sapphire butterflies. I loved it. Next came the dress. It was gorgeous, white gown with off the shoulder sleeves that covered my arms in a sheer lace and a sweetheart neckline. There were patterns of diamond flowers on the skirt that flared out slightly at the waist. On the waist was a diamond studded belt with a diamond and sapphire charm in the form of the Cooper Clan symbol. I loved the way it felt and looked on me. I couldn't help but twirl in it, before putting in my diamond heart earrings and my Cooper necklace around my neck. I instructed the maids to not put a lot of makeup on and they did beautifully. There was a slight brushing of blush on my cheeks and my lips were red as a rose. The maids put the veil in my hair and attached the train to my shoulders. By the time I was ready, it was nearly time to walk down that aisle. I felt so nervous, yet at peace. The maids left me to gather my thoughts and then, my father came in. He smiled with pride as I twirled around for him.

"You look absolutely beautiful, my daughter. Your ancestor would've love to have been here." He said before flourishing a velvet box. I looked down at it, confused, before looking up at father. He only smiled and opened the top. I gasped at the sight. Nestled on a velvet pillow, was a beautiful, intricate, silver tiara. It had vines and leaves on it that wound around and formed a heart in the center.

"I had this made when I learned that I was going to have a daughter. I had hoped to give it to her on her wedding day, but instead, I would like you to have it." He said. I shook my head while trying to block the tears.

"Father, I couldn't possibly take it." I said. He only chuckled, then took the tiara and placed it on my head.

"Isabella would've wanted you to have it." He said. I smiled before throwing my arms around his neck. He chuckled and wrapped his arms gently around my waist and kissed my cheek. I pulled away to compose myself.

"Come, you have a groom waiting for you. Are you ready, my dear?" He asked. I nodded with a smile as he escorted me to the gardens. I chose to have the cermony in the gardens, as a way to have my ancestors with me.

The wedding march suddenly began and I linked my arm through my fathers as he escorted me slowly towards Galleth. I finally locked eyes with him and the way he was looking at me, made me want to melt into a puddle. My knees nearly buckled when he sent an intense wave of love at me through our bond. I could hear everyone muttering and whispering how beautiful I was, but I didn't notice. I could only see Galleth as I finally arrived in front of him. Father kissed my cheek, shook Galleth's hand and placed my hand in Galleth's. I smiled as the minister began.

"Please be seated. Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the bonding of Sir Galleth Cooper and Princess Lauren Le Beaux Mason in holy matrimony. If anyone objects and believes these two should not be bonded in holy matrimony, please speak now or forever hold your peace." We looked around, fearing that Le Paradox would object, but he was nowhere to be seen. We smiled and turned back towards each other, taking each other's hands. "Very well, there are many kinds of love, but the love these two share, is a love that cannot be broken, no matter what; the love of soul mates. Do you, Sir Galleth Cooper take Princess Lauren to be thy lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, as long as you both shall live?" He asked. Without taking his eyes off me, he made his vow. "I do." I smiled as tears began to fall from my eyes. "Princess Lauren Le Beaux Mason, do you take Sir Galleth Cooper as thy lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, as long as you both shall live?"

I was about to answer, but suddenly a missile was shot right at us. Galleth pushed me out of the way and then moved away to the other side of the altar. I landed on my side with a painful groan. As I regained composure, I saw everyone running and shouting. I looked around to see my father on the ground, bleeding.

"FATHER!" I shouted as I ran to him. His eyes were closed and it would've looked like he was sleeping if blood wasn't seeping out of his head and if there was a pulse. I began to weep over my father's dead body. I suddenly heard the whirring of mechanics and looked up with tears in my eyes, only for them to widen in fear at the sight. About five feet away, was giant black knight with his arm held out with a missile launcher. HE shot the missile and destroyed my wedding and killed my father!

" _ **I'm afraid I have to object to the union! Hahaha!"**_ A robotic voice said evilly as it approached me. I tried to back away from it, but a bunch of robot wolf guards surrounded us.

"GET AWAY FROM HER, FOUL DEMON!" Galleth ordered before charging with his cane out. The black knight easily fought back with a hard punch, knocking Galleth unconscious. His cane fell out of his grasp and landed at the black knight's feet. I gasped at Galleth as he fell to ground with a hard thud.

"GALLETH! NO, LET ME GO!" I demanded when I tried to run towards Galleth, only to have a few of the robot guards restrain me by grabbing a hold of both of my arms. I was dragged over, screaming, to the black knight, who held Galleth's prized cane in his clutches. I glared at the knight even though I was terrified. He picked me up by the throat, causing me to struggle for air. He then shoved a needle into my neck, injecting something that made me feel very weak. My struggling grew weaker until my limbs grew limp. Before I fell unconscious, I heard the black knight gave an order that made my blood ran cold.

" _ **Take this clown to where he belongs! And make sure he stays there, whatever means necessary!"**_

* * *

(Carmelita POV)

I finally arrived at the entrance to the Grizz's mountain base only to find Sly looking at the gate. I was tailing Grizz on my own after I stormed away from Ringtail. I needed some time to think and work on my own. After gaining a lot of intel, I decided to find Sly so he can get it to Bentley for me.

"I guess that means, you didn't get the code?" Sly said. I am guessing that he is talking to Bentley. I smirked and placed a hand on my hip.

"I guess the bear got away, huh?" I asked, causing Sly to rapidly turn around to face me.

"Carmelita! It's great to see you!" He said, surprised to see me. I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Uh huh. I'm only talking to you, because I have some information for Bentley. I've been tailing Grizz on my own, and I have the security codes and full schematics for his mountain base." I explained to him. That smug look of his grew bigger.

"Wow, thanks!" He said.

"Your welcome! So you'll get to Bentley for me?" I asked, not wanting to stand here for much longer.

"Of course, I'm headed back to the hideout now. But, wouldn't you want to hand him the intel yourself?" He asked quirking an eyebrow at me.

"Maybe I should. After all, you're not exactly TRUSTWORTHY are you?" I snapped back. Sly flinched at my words.

"Ouch! So we're good, right?" He asked. I just walked away.

"Don't push your luck, Ringtail." I stopped at the top of the slope and then turned back towards Sly. "Have you found anything on Lauren?" I asked.

"Long story short, she's ok, but at the same time, I can tell something is wrong. I would've felt it if she was dead." He said as he led me back to the hideout. I was confused, but knew that I would force it out of Sly, one way or another.

I caught up with Ringtail to give him the intel on Grizz. Half of me still wanted to slap the smirk off his face, but the other half wanted to talk. Working on my own these past few days have given me time to think, and I've realized some things. Sly may have been lying to me the whole time in Paris. But I've lied to myself as well. In my heart, I knew something was up, but I didn't want to admit it. I wanted to believe that he changed, that maybe I changed him. But Sly was who he was, and I had to accept that.

Although, this crazy time traveling business had given me a new perspective on that too. In the past, I'd always chase Sly, arriving on the scene after the fact. Lauren had told me about all of the heists and adventures she had been on with Sly and looking back on that made me realize the facts that I have been missing the whole time. And fighting alongside him, with Bentley, Murray and his ancestors, and getting close to his would be sister, that I feel is my sister now too, I had to admit a newfound respect. I face palmed when I realized that Sly and I weren't so different. We both fight for justice; we just do it from opposite sides of the law. The question is, can I live with that. Honestly, I don't know. But for now, perhaps it's enough that I see things more clearly. And that we have common enemy in Le Paradox and that we both want to find the one we consider our beloved sister, Lauren. Because, I'm not going anywhere, until I find her, knowing that she is safe, and put that STINKING WEASEL BEHIND BARS!

I shot my pistol at a poor drawing of the skunk, thinking of everything he has done. And then went to sit by the fire to keep warm. I rubbed my paws over my arms, until a warm blanket covered me. I turned to see it was Sly that placed the blanket over me. I smiled in thanks. I suddenly realized that I still needed to talk to him about what he meant in regards to Lauren.

"Sly, what did you mean when you said that you would feel it if Lauren was dead?" I asked. He stiffened up and then took a deep breath and looked at me with a sad smile.

"I'm sure Lauren told you that we've been really close, ever since we were kids." I nodded. He sighed and looked at the fire, then pulled out the picture he's kept with him ever since Lauren was kidnapped. "The fact is, my family is known, not only by being a clan of thieves, but we Coopers were also able to form all sorts of bonds with other people. When I met Lauren, I formed a bond of siblings with her, and she became my sister of sorts. This bond I share with her, allows me to sense whether she is harmed or safe. I am also able to communicate in my mind with her. It's how she was so calm when the Contessa had you and her captive when she was trying to brainwash you." I gasped at the memory. Even though I was after Lauren and Sly at the time, she still kept me calm by saying that everything was going to be ok, and that we would be free soon.

"You communicated with her, and that give her the courage to hold on, and she sent it to me." I said. He just chuckled as his eyes began to water.

"Even though you were chasing us, she could not help but make sure you stayed strong and safe. She always puts others before herself." He said before he wiped the tears away. I looked at him with sympathy. I could tell that he loved Lauren and is worried sick. So am I. I feel as though, Lauren and I grew close before the whole shenanigan with the Cooper Vault; I think we grew close, when she helped me escape from the Contessa. She could've left me and escaped, but instead she freed me made sure I got out safely. After She and Sly helped me get out of Prague, Lauren gave me food and water to sustain myself, when I was running from the law. She made sure I was safe and could take care of myself before she left with Sly. Lauren has a pure heart of gold, and that is what drew me to her. I too could feel that something is wrong with her. Suddenly, Sly groaned and clutched his heart and fell to the floor.

"SLY, what's wrong?" I said as the gang and Cave Cooper approached us.

"It's Lauren, something is wrong with her! I can barely feel her, and it hurts." I gasped as he groaned out.

Bentley then typed on his computer.

"This is not good! Something is interfering with the sibling bond! We need to get moving! The sooner we can stop Grizz, the sooner we can get moving and find Lauren!" He said. We all nodded and moved out to the mountain base, all thinking the same thing- _Hang on Lauren, wherever you are, we WILL find you!_

* * *

 _There you have it guys! Once again I am so sorry for taking so long. Hopefully things will go back to normal soon._

 _The game is about to begin and I got some ideas that should really toss up the game! I will post as soon as I can. If I take too long, don't think it's because I am ignoring my beloved readers, I'll do what I can._

 _Til next time, Fare Thee Well!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Greetings everyone! I am sorry for taking so long but I am back with another chapter. The game is about to begin and I think this chapter will keep you on your toes until the end of it. I certainly hope so. I have gotten reviews, asking me what's taking so long. I appreciate that you care about my stories and want to read more, but I must ask you to be patient with me. It gets really hectic at work and I don't have the energy to write at times. Let's get to it!_

 _I don't own Sly Cooper, the known game scenes or any of the known characters. I only take credit with creating our dear Lauren and the wretched Lord Drake Le Paradox._

 _Read, Review, & Enjoy!_

* * *

(Time Skip 1 Month)

(Leila POV)

I wake up with a painful groan as the sound of grinding gears reached my ears. Ever since the wedding, I never got any sleep. That monstrous Black Knight injected something bad into me. Ever since that terrible day, I keep getting weaker and weaker, and on top of that, I can't reach out to Galleth. Whatever was injected into me, is disrupting and severing my bond with Galleth. Every time I try to connect with him, I get a painful sensation in my head. It's been a month since I've been held captive. No matter what I do, I am always beaten by that maniacal monster. Something tells me it is only to weaken me for some reason that I don't know. Nowadays, I no longer have the strength to fight. I have grown so weak, that I barely have the strength to walk when the Black knight drags me through the village. I suddenly felt a hand roughly cupping my chin, and I opened my eyes to glance at Lord Drake Le Paradox. Apparently, He and the Black Knight agreed to attack us at the wedding and kidnap me, kill my father and imprison Galleth in the circus. I glared at him, and weakly pushed his filthy paw off of my face. He smirked and then slapped my face. I kept my face turned away, as I rubbed my painful cheek.

" _ **Lord Le Paradox, what do you think you are doing to my prisoner?!"**_ The Black Knight asked as he approached us. Le Paradox turned and smirked.

"I was just teaching my princess, just who she belongs to" He said and then laughed evilly before reaching for me. Surprisingly, the black knight grabbed Le Paradox's arm before he touched me and yanked him away.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?! UNHAND ME THIS INSTANCE!" He shouted as he was dragged to the door.

" _ **Lauren does not belong to you and she never will! Did you think that I would hand her over to you?"**_ He asked rhetorically before laughing at the skunk, mocking him. Le Paradox sneered at the knight before trying to wrestle free of his mechanical grasp.

"WE HAD A DEAL! I GOT YOU COOPER'S CANE AND YOU SAID THAT THE PRINCESS WOULD BE MINE!" He shouted as he dangled from the ground. The Black Knight merely opened the door and then turned to Le Paradox.

" _ **Yes, you did get me Cooper's Cane, but I had no intention of letting you have the princess! Now I have no further use for you!"**_ He said before kicking Le Paradox in the tail, causing him to fly right into a hen coop. I barely saw it and laughed the best I could. The black knight slammed the door and then walked back towards me.

" _ **Get up!"**_ He demanded as he grabbed the chain around my neck and hoisted me up. I got up, but glared at him.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked weakly, as my body trembled. He didn't answer me, but backhanded me, causing me to fly at the wall. I laid on the ground, trying to recover from the hit. My vision was blurry, but I still made out a barely visible figure of a pink mouse with orange blond hair in a jumpsuit, jumping out of the black knight suit.

"Penelope!" I whispered before passing out.

* * *

(Galleth POV)

For a fortnight, I have tried to escape my humiliating prison at the circus and to rescue my beloved. The Black Knight built many mechanical guards that patrolled tirelessly around the village. These loathsome demons, made sure I remained in the circus as a jester. Every time I escaped, they found me before I could find Lauren. Escaping was completely hopeless. But I had to find my love, fast.

Our bond has weakened immensely since our disrupted wedding. I saw the Black Knight inject Lauren with some kind of potion that made her unconscious, but I also believe that whatever sorcery it was, it is interrupting the mating bond. The only thing I can tell about my darling, is that she is extremely weak, and getting weaker by the day. The mechanical guards are constantly talking about the prisoner the Black Knight keeps with him and how weak she has gotten. I am extremely worried and I fear I may not save my love from that loathsome demon.

So here I sit on a pedestal over a dunk tank, unamused. I juggled some balls while wearing that ridiculous jester hat I am forced to wear. Just as soon as I finish juggling, a tomato hits the target and I fall into the water. Dear lord, I hate this! I am forced to be a jester while my beloved mate is suffering. I spit out the water and glare at the audience, until the guard threw a tomato at my face.

" **Hahaha! You are so pathetic, Cooper!"** The guard laughed before I was yanked out of the water and into the circus tent. I sighed as I continued to endure the torture I was reduced to, vowing to strike a crushing blow against the black tyrant who imprisoned me, dared to harm my mate, and tried to end the King. That's right, the king still lives! Before I was captured, I managed to get the King to a safe place and the healer saved him. Unfortunately, there is a good chance that my beloved believes her father perished. I must find her so she could see her father again.

The day came to an end and I was thrown to the top platform in the tent, wearing the ridiculous costume, complete with the staff. My heart was in total pain, knowing that my mate is still suffering. I knew I could not rescue her alone. I needed assistance. I closed my eyes and prayed before falling asleep.

 _Dear lord, please send assistance so that I may be free and I can rescue my love and restore the Cooper honor!_

* * *

(Sly POV)

 _We'd come to merry old England to locate my ancestor, Sir Galleth Cooper, a gallant knight who founded the Cooper Order. Unfortunately, what we found was anything but regal. Sir Galleth had been reduced to performing in the local circus as a jester, complete with ridiculous costume. The villainous stench of Le Paradox, hung over the entire area. We didn't know what was going on yet, but we knew it wasn't good. To make matters worse, we still had no information about two of our favorite girls, Penelope and Lauren. Bentley wasn't letting it show, but I knew deep down, he was pretty worried about Penelope, as I was about Lauren. Something had happened to her and I couldn't use my sibling bond to locate her. I am hoping that Sir Galleth will know where she is. After Lauren went missing, Carmelita told me about the recurring dreams Lauren had about a raccoon knight. Now that I think about it, it matched the profile of my ancestor himself! Hopefully, we would find some answers about them soon, but first, we had to go to the circus._

Bentley sent me out to the village to see if I could find a way to get Galleth out of the circus. As soon as I arrived on top of the village wall, Bentley contacted me.

"First off Sly, you'll need a more appropriate outfit to infiltrate the circus. But in order to do that, I am going to need some raw material. The trick is going to be finding some quality wood, metal, and leather." Bentley explained.

"Sure, anything else you want me to pick up while I'm out, milk, eggs, maybe some wax for your shell?" I joked. Bentley shook his head on the screen.

"Just get going, Sly!" He said. I nodded and then disconnected. I ran through the village and then stayed still on a rope as two robotic guards stopped underneath me.

" **Your bearings are grinding again. Sounds like you need some oil."**

" **Tell me about it. I had to take the kids to the beach last weekend."**

" **Man, I hate sand!"**

" **Oh yeah, it's the worst!"**

" **I wish it was break time, I need a pint of fuel."**

" **Yeah, we should head over to the tavern. I hear the new metal alloy added to the mixers adds a nice tangy flavor."** One guard said before they left. Is it just me, or did they sound almost, human?

"That's it Sly, head over to the tavern." Bentley said. I was way ahead of him as I followed the guards without being seen. I went through the hatch on the tavern roof and dropped in. The intense smell of fuel flooded my nose as I landed in the rafters.

"Sly, my readings show a particularly durable metal alloy. That's what we need!" Bentley explained as I looked around the place.

"Man, this place smells like gas!" I said.

"That's probably the guards!" Bentley said. I rolled my eyes, knowing what he meant.

"Not that kind of gas, I mean fuel!" I said.

"Well stay away from any open flames and grab that sample!" Bentley instructed. I nodded and made my way through the tavern. As I crawled under the table, I heard more guards talking.

" **Did you hear about the princess?"**

" **No, what happened to her this time?"**

" **This Lord Le Paradox, tried to take her away from master and take her for himself, but master stopped him and punished the princess for no apparent reason."**

" **Gee, I feel bad for her. She is certainly beautiful, under the injuries. I had thought about asking for permission to propose to her."**

" **Master says that the princess is already claimed. He is trying to break her to where she becomes submissive to the one who claimed her."**

" **Dear lord, that's horrible! A woman like the princess does not deserve treatment like this."**

" **I know, I wish there was something we could do. I may be a robot, but I have a heart."**

My eyes widened at the conversation. _A princess?!_

"Did the guards just talk about a princess? Maybe Sir Galleth will know about her and who she is. Do you think it could be…" Bentley said and ended without finishing.

"If a Le Paradox was involved, I would guess it was Lauren. But part of me is hoping it isn't, if it is, then she is hurt." I said quietly as I made it to the metal. My ears drooped at the thought of my sister being hurt.

"Don't worry Sly, we will find her. Just get that sample!" Bentley said. When it was clear, I grabbed the metal gear with my hook; put it in my leg pouch and got out of there. I hid under a bridge when I heard two more guards talking.

" **You hear about Kraemer?"**

" **No, what happened?**

" **Poor guy got his reimbigulator demagnitzed."** One guard said while circling his finger on the side of his head.

" **Oh man, that's got to hurt."** The other guard covered his head at the thought.

" **Yeah, I try to stay away from metal. That's not me, you know."**

" **You should transfer to the bakery. Nothing but wood and bread there."** The guards left. I smiled as Bentley told me to head to the bakery to grab some wood. When I got there, I saw that the bakery was producing way too much power for just baking. I slammed the doors shut so my fur didn't catch fire. In one pit was some wood and I grabbed it when the fire went out. I left the bakery, trying to find where I could find some leather. I was walking on a rope in front of a bridge when I stopped to eavesdrop on two guards.

" **You going to the company picnic this year?"**

" **I don't know. It's always the same. I'm tired of playing carnival games at the circus."**

" **Yes, but don't you remember last year when the master allowed the princess to attend as long as she was being watched."**

" **Oh yes, it was good seeing her out in the open. She is a sweetheart, with the biggest heart of gold."**

" **Also, remember when Bryner somehow shot himself in the foot in the archery contest?"**

" **Hahaha, yes, even the princess giggled a little."**

" **Man, she is lovely when she smiles. Her laughter sounds like chiming bells."**

" **Yes, seeing her and that was worth it. Ok I'll go. Perhaps I should get some leather shoes. You know, to impress her and also protect my feet from stray arrows."**

" **Good idea, I hope master lets her come again this year. Maybe you can get some leather shoes at the shoemaker's."** I smiled as I made my way to the shoemakers. I kept thinking about this princess the guards were always talking about. Who was this princess that even the guards sympathize and are affectionate with her? I made it to the shoemakers, only to find some kind of fabricating system, working on a robotic arm.

"Bentley, this doesn't look like any medieval cobbler's I've seen." I reported.

"Yeah, even women's shoe stores aren't this diabolical!" Bentley said. I chuckled at him.

"Hopefully Carmelita didn't hear that and it's a good thing for you that Lauren didn't hear that!" I said. Carmelita and Lauren both had a thing for shoes. He laughed.

"Tell me about it! The last time I made fun of Lauren's fetish for shoes, she chucked her shoes at my head, and stuffed one of Murray's stinky boots in my shell! It took me weeks to get the stink out!" We laughed at the memory. Lauren definitely knew how to get even when we messed with her. My ears drooped, I missed Lauren so much, and I hoped she was ok.

"Don't worry, we'll find her, but first we need to rescue Sir Galleth. Now find the leather and get out of there!" He said. I nodded and disconnected. I had to hook onto the laser circling the fabricator to make my way to the other side. There was a guard on duty in front of another machine so I had crawl underneath the table so the guard didn't see me. I saw the leather sample, unsurprisingly to be blocked by lasers. _What is it with bad guys and lasers?_ I grabbed the sample once the lasers were clear. Bentley came online as soon as I put the leather in my leg pouch.

"Great job, Sly. With those materials, I'll be able to make you some very useful items." Bentley said as I left the shoemaker's. Now I can rescue Galleth and find out what happened to him and Lauren. I quickly made my way to the circus entrance. I stood on a wooden arch and Bentley came online again.

"Alright, it seems that Galleth is being held somewhere inside those circus tents. Sly, I've spotted a small opening at the top of that far tent. What I don't see is how you're going to get up there." Bentley said. I started dreaming about a life in the circus, just to bug Bentley like always.

"Ah, the circus. I could've been the greatest trapeze artist…"

"Uh huh, sure. Anyway, the tent—"Bentley began before I continued.

"And with your shell, you could've been the guy they shoot out of the cannon every night." I said.

"Right, cannons. Look, you better go and check out that tower. It's a good vantage point and we can assess the situation from there." He finished, annoyed and disconnected. I smiled as I rolled my eyes and shook my head at his attitude. I did as he said and made my way to the top of the tower and found a bucket full of rope and arrows. I changed in to a Robin Hood outfit, complete with a bow. Bentley instructed me to shoot an arrow at targets, so I can run across the rope attached. With ease, I made it to the opening in the circus tent.

I looked around when I landed on a platform high up off the ground.

"Wow, somehow this place looked smaller from the outside." I said in awe.

"Sly, my scans show that the ground in here is rigged with motion detectors, which means you'll need to stay off the ground. You wanted to be a trapeze artist, here's your chance!" Bentley warned.

"Cool! How's this for a stage name: _The Amazing Cooperoni!_ Eh, Eh, right? It's good!" I said. Bentley shook his head.

"Sounds like bad Italian takeout! I'm betting that platform is where they're keeping Galleth. Go check it out!" Bentley said.

"Alright smart guy, on my way!" I said and I disconnected and got to work. I was so excited to do this.

 _Bullseye!_ I hit every target with my bow and arrow and ran across the gap on the rope. The one thing I hated was the flaming rings. _I hate the smell of singed tail fur!_ I've had some close calls on where I almost lost my winter coat. I had to spire jump on some flimsy horns and get off before they fell apart. There was a large gap where I had to avoid a lot of cannon balls as they were shot at me. Bentley was telling me to avoid them at all cost. _Thank you Mr. Obvious!_ On the way, I saw a lot of banners with, what looked like, a miserable Galleth performing tomfoolery. I could tell he was not happy with this job. Halfway through, there were about 30 cannons, shooting cannon balls. _What kind of circus packs this much ammunition?_ I wondered as I continued. I finally made it to Galleth's platform. There he sat with a furious look on his face. He was wearing a jester's hat and held a fool cane in his grasp.

"Sir Galleth? My name is Sly, I've come to rescue you." I said to him. He looked at me and smiled and placed a fist on his heart.

"Greetings friend, but I require no rescue. I am merely…biding my time. Until the, err… proper strategic moment, yes that." He said embarrassingly while trying to sound bold.

"So how long have you been…biding your time?" I asked with a smirk. He scratched the back on his neck, sheepishly.

"Well I suppose it's been about a…fortnight." He said, embarrassed. I shrugged.

"Alright, if you want to stay here with the cannon balls and the flaming rings, that's fine. I'm heading back to my gang's hideout to plan our next move." I said as I turned around slowly, knowing he would agree with me.

"You make a good point sir. Yes, I believe the time is now! Let us rush forward, that we may strike a crushing blow against the black tyrant who imprisoned me, tried to kill the king, and capture my beloved princess!" He said dramatically as he went forward. I grabbed his shoulder to stop him.

"Whoa, one thing at a time! Let's just get back to the hideout first!" I said. He agreed and followed me to the hideout. Halfway there, I stopped to ask him what I have been wanting to know since I got here.

"Galleth, who is this beloved princess of yours?" I asked. He froze and his ears drooped and I saw tears building at the corner of his eyes. He sighed and looked right at me.

"You may know her, as I know that you are my heir, Sly Cooper. My beloved princess is none other than your friend Lauren Mason, now Princess Lauren Le Beaux Mason, adopted daughter to King Arthur." He said as he wiped the tears out of his eyes. I gasped and fell to my knees. I was afraid he would say that. Those guards were all talking about Lauren. And she was captured and being tortured. I am guessing that Le Paradox is the one that "claimed" and ordered the guards' master to break her. I've got to get her away and to safety! Carmelita will be heartbroken when she finds out. I stood up and gathered my composure and we made it back to the hideout.

When I got Galleth to calm down at the hideout by promising we would get Lauren back, he gave us the whole story. Apparently Lauren and Galleth have been dreaming about each other months before she disappeared. Galleth found her outside the village and on the verge of death. She immediately accepted that she was here. Galleth then explained that Lauren was his Cooper Mate, which explains why she was brought here. After living here for a while, the king decided to take her in as his daughter, since he knew that she was his wife's heiress. And she became a royal princess. Galleth told us that on the day of his and Lauren's wedding, a fearsome black knight attacked. The knight's origin was a mystery, but his power and technological might was impressive. He even created a new type of robotic guard, which patrolled tirelessly and without mercy. Galleth was captured when he was trying to take on the Black Knight and the guards, singlehandedly, to rescue Lauren. Bentley search every criminal base in existence, but couldn't find a thing. All we had, were more questions. How'd Le Paradox somehow make an ally in this time period? And how did this Black Knight managed to create those mechanical monsters? Galleth managed to insure that Lauren's father was in capable hands, but he thinks that Lauren believes her father to be dead. Unfortunately, Galleth claims that the Black Knight injected something into Lauren and he hasn't been able to sense her or communicate with her. This injection was interfering with the bond that Lauren shares with myself and Galleth. Galleth knew who I was and when I explained who we were together, it seemed he didn't care. The only thing he cared about was "taking the fight to the enemy, restoring the Cooper honor, and rescuing my beloved princess"! Needless to say, the guy was a little intense. Until we figure out what's going on, I can see we're going to have to keep him on a short leash.

Galleth kept on trying to escape us until he gave up. I knew that he was really frustrated. He wanted the same thing I did, and that was Lauren safely back with us. Bentley said that now that we're in the same time period, he might be able to track her, but it would take some time. Galleth sat down on the couch sadly. Carmelita looked at me, worriedly.

"Do you think she's ok, Sly?" she asked. I wish I could say yes, but I was just as worried as her and Galleth.

"I don't know, Carmelita. I'm scared for her too. But I do know this, we will get her back. We have to, for Galleth." I said. She nodded and went to console Galleth. I went outside to catch some air. I took a deep breath to try and wrap my mind around all this. Galleth and Lauren were mates, Lauren is a princess now, and she is also hurt and in danger. I should've known that little weasel, Le Paradox was involved. He wants Lauren back, broken and submissive. Well that's not going to happen! I won't let it! On a whim, I tried to reach out to Lauren.

" _Lauren, can you hear me?"_ Of course I heard nothing. I tried again with every amount of strength in my heart. " _Lauren! Please answer me! Tell me you can hear me!"_ Suddenly I felt something, prying in my head and heart. _"Sly? Is that you? I knew you would come!"_ I heard a faded and weak voice but it was clear on who it was. _"LAUREN! Thank god you're alright! Where are you? I can't sense you!"_ I exclaimed, excited to hear her voice after so long. _"I'm imprisoned by the Black Knight! It injected a chemical into me! It's blocking my bond with Galleth and weakening our bond to where you can't sense me and I can't sense you. I barely have enough strength to communicate with you now. I don't have much time left!"_ She said. I gasped as I knew what she meant. If a Cooper Mate's bond is blocked or broken, then the mate will slowly die of a broken heart, then the Cooper will slowly follow. _"Lauren, don't say that! We will find you! You'll be safe and back with us and back with Galleth! I promise, just hang in there!_ I said quickly and was out of breath by the time I finished. _"Sly, you must listen to me, you have to stop the Black Knight, but don't be fooled by it. It is no friend to us. It is a traitor!"_ My eyes widened at this info. Lauren knows who the Black Knight really is. The connection began to fade. I shook my head as I felt it weaken. " _Lauren, stay with me! Tell me who this guy is!"_ It was quiet for a little while until Lauren answered in a very weak whisper, " _The Black Knight is…"_ the connection broke before she could finish. _"No, no, no, Lauren come back! Lauren please!"_ I begged, but I heard and felt nothing. All of the anger and pain I felt since Lauren disappeared, exploded.

"LAUREN!" I shouted. The gang, Carmelita, and Galleth rushed outside, only to find me trembling in fear and sorrow. Carmelita and Galleth approached me.

"Sly, what happened?" Carmelita asked. I didn't answer, only cried in her shoulder as she stroked my back.

"I got into contact with Lauren." I said. Everyone gasped and Galleth quickly approached me.

"Well, where is she, Sly? Is she ok?" Galleth asked. I shook my head, pulled away from Carmelita and looked at Galleth.

"You're not going to like this, Galleth. The Black Knight has Lauren. The reason you and I can't sense her is because the Black Knight injected a chemical in her and it's cutting off the bonds we share with her. Galleth, she's very weak and she's dying!" I said, choked up. Everyone gasped. Carmelita began to silently cry and Galleth fell to his knees with his entire figure trembling in sorrow. I turned to Bentley.

"Bentley, we need to find her now! She can't hold out much longer." I said.

"I'm on it, Sly! I'll work as fast as I can to track her down. But first we need to get Galleth's cane back, secure our communications, and find Lauren's father and bring him here. He might know how to save her, since Isabella Le Beaux was a healer, if history serves me right, like always! I'll come up with a plan, in the meantime, you guys need to get some rest. As soon as I figure something out, I'll notify you guys." I sighed and then walked past everyone to the spare bedroom which evidently, used to be Galleth and Lauren's room before she moved to the castle. I plopped on the bed, but I could not go to sleep. A couple hours later, Carmelita joined me in the bed.

"Sly, are you ok?" she asked as she laid her head down on the pillow. I turned over to face her.

"I'm terrified, Carmelita. Lauren is in danger and is slowly dying. I can't lose her, she's the only family I have left. Not true family, but she's my sister of sorts!" I said shakily as Carmelita stroked the fur on my neck, the way that always calmed me down.

"You won't lose her, Sly. We all love her and will not let her die! I promise, we will find her and restore both of the bonds. She's going to live and help us take down the Black Knight. Then we are going to watch her get married to Galleth." She said. I smiled until she brought up the black knight.

"Carmelita, Lauren knows who the black knight is. She was trying to tell me before the connection broke. She said that it is a traitor." I told her. She gasped and covered her mouth.

"You mean to say that the Black Knight might be someone you know?" She asked. I nodded as I pulled Carmelita to my chest.

"I trust Lauren, she has never been wrong. The question is who is it?" I said and asked rhetorically. Carmelita nodded.

"Don't worry Sly. By tomorrow, Lauren will be back with us, safe and sound, and restoring the bonds." Carmelita declared. I smiled and kissed her forehead. She always knew what to say to cheer me up. I can clearly see that our relationship is on a rough road, but it's definitely getting better. The only thing that would make this perfect is knowing that Lauren is safe and happy. I vow to make, whoever the Black Knight is, pay for messing with my ancestor and trying to kill Lauren. That was my last thought before I finally fell asleep with my beautiful lady fox nestled in my arms.

* * *

 _*Gasps in horror* Oh No! Lauren is in danger! Will Sly and Galleth save Lauren in time? And where is Drake Le Paradox? Stay tuned and send as many reviews as you can if you want to find out. I will post as soon as I can._

' _Til next time, Fare Thee Well!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Greetings readers! I present to you another marvelous chapter. I was lucky and really happy to have time on my hands to write this chapter for all of you. I am sure this is the moment you've all been waiting for so I will not hold you up._

 _I do not own Sly Cooper or any of the known characters or scenes from the game. If you don't recognize any characters in this story, then they are most likely mine and I am proud of it._

 _Without further ado, read, review, and enjoy!_

* * *

(Galleth POV)

I could not sleep, not one bit. Ever since Sly told us that my mate was dying, I felt my heart beginning to crumble. I cannot lose my Lauren and I won't. I stayed up while Sly, Carmelita, and Murray rested. Bentley and I were planning our next moves. We needed to get my cane back; make sure the Black Knight can't spy on us; and bring the King here, in hopes that he'll know how to save Lauren before it's too late.

"Ok Galleth, I've done some monitoring of the area and it turns out that the Black knight has machines that can be used to spy on us, and we need to destroy them. I'll look into that one, but first we need Sly to retrieve your cane. Then we can find the King. You said that a healer got to him in time and he is now hiding. Where is he?" Bentley asked.

"His majesty is hiding with a healer who was a dear friend to the queen, before her unfortunate demise. She lives in a cottage in the woods, away from the villagers, and surrounded by nature, to strengthen her abilities." I explained. Bentley looked confused at me and scratched his head.

"Uh, abilities?" He asked.

"Divina is a virtuous soul and calls upon the powers of nature for healing." I explained. Bentley nearly fell out of his chair and I nearly laughed at him.

"That's called a Wiccan! They are known to be the finest healers in the world, but extremely rare! Do you think this Divina will be able to save Lauren?" He asked, shocked at knowing that these, so called, Wiccans existed.

"Divina is the finest healer in the land. I know she'll be able to heal her." I said, confidently. Bentley nodded.

"Ok, then I will send Carmelita to find Lauren's dad and Divina and bring them here. Then I'll explain what happened. Hopefully Divina will have a solution. I will send Sly out to find the black knight and gather some intel. With some luck, he'll have your cane with him. Sly will get your cane back, then I should have an answer on how to secure our communications. By the time everyone finishes their jobs, I should have Lauren located so we can rescue her. Let's wake the others." Bentley explained. I nodded and left to wake up Sly and Carmelita. They looked so peaceful in mine and Lauren's former bed. I crept up to the bed and was about to stir Sly, but Carmelita opened her eyes, gasped and pointed her weapon in my face.

"Be still, Carmelita." I said quietly with my hands up. She sighed in relief and lowered her weapon.

"Galleth, you scared me. I could've shot you!" Carmelita whispered harshly. I bowed my head to her.

"My apologies, milady. I came to tell you and Sly that Bentley has come up with a plan of action." I explained. Carmelita nodded and shook Sly awake.

"Sly? Sly, wake up!" Sly began to stir and opened his eyes. He smiled sleepily at Carmelita, then looked at me and shot straight up.

"Galleth, what is it? Has Bentley figured something out?" Sly asked.

"Aye, Bentley came up with a plan. We all need to meet in the living area." I said. Sly quickly jumped out of bed and he and Carmelita rushed out there. I smiled at the thought of Lauren having some great friends that cared deeply for her. We all gathered around Bentley as he explained the plan.

"Ok, guys! We don't have much time on our clocks here. Lauren is very weak and cannot hold out much longer. But before we rescue her, we need to pull off a few jobs. Sly, I need you to go to the village and see if you can find the Black Knight, he'll most likely have Galleth's cane with him. Carmelita, I need you to go into the forest to find Lauren's father. Galleth says that he is in hiding with a Wiccan healer, named Divina. We need you to escort the two of them to the hideout safely. According to Galleth, Divina is the finest healer in the land, so we will need her help to save Lauren once we rescue her. After we get your cane back Galleth, you'll go out to destroy some machines that the black knight is using to spy on us. If they're not destroyed, the black knight will find out that we are going after Lauren and we will never reach her in time and we'll lose her!" Bentley explained. We all nodded and Sly and Carmelita left to do their jobs while I waited for my turn.

* * *

(Sly POV)

I rushed through the village, while avoiding the guards, trying to find the Black Knight. I was running through the streets until I, all of a sudden, heard the lowering of the drawbridge at the castle. I climbed on the rope and saw the Black Knight leaving the castle, with a green case behind him, someone bound to a chain, and two guards following him. I contacted Bentley to let him know that I found the Black Knight.

"Sly, it appears the Black Knight has a patrol moving an object in a locked case and a prisoner through town. From the level of security, I'd bet the farm that it's Galleth's cane and Lauren." Bentley said. I looked closely at the prisoner. It was Lauren alright! She looked really beaten up and weak and she could barely move forward. She had on a torn white dress with one shoulder torn off and the dress was ripped to the knees. I am guessing it was her wedding dress.

"You have a farm?!" I asked sarcastically and Bentley rolled his eyes.

"Just get over there! If what Galleth says is true, the Black Knight never leaves the castle, except to visit the Blacksmith shop! This may be the one opportunity we have to steal the cane back!" Bentley said. I narrowed my eyes when he forgot one very important part.

"What about Lauren?" I asked. Bentley shook his head sadly.

"I'm sorry, Sly, but we can't get to her now. The Black knight will notice and she'll be in more danger. I've listened in on the guards and found that the black knight locks her up somewhere alone on occasion. We have to wait until she's wherever that is. I'm sorry, but it's the only way. Let's get Galleth's cane back and then we can move forward." Bentley explained. I sighed sadly as I continued to watch the Black Knight drag my precious sister through town.

"Fine! It's time to join the parade!" I said before disconnecting. Bentley then asked me to take pictures of the black knight and the case. The picture of the black knight was really dark. _Too bad this thing doesn't have a flash!_ I then took a picture of the case and Bentley started chuckling.

"Very nice, Sly. I could crack that thing with my eyes closed!" He said as he chuckled. I then took out the guards. I had to hide when the other guard turned around to investigate, then took him out when he went to catch up with the Black Knight and Lauren. Once I got close to the case, Lauren turned her head and her eyes widened when they landed on me. I placed a finger on my lips to keep quiet and then tried to talk to her with our link, but Lauren shook her head slightly, telling me she can't hear me. I sighed and then pointed to the case. She nodded her head in understanding before she was yanked forward by the black knight.

" _ **Keep moving, Mason!"**_ The black knight growled out. I growled at Lauren's treatment, but in the end, I swiped the cane and got away once the case opened up. I looked back, sadly at Lauren and she gave me a tearful smile before she was grabbed by the throat and thrown into the blacksmith's shop, then the door slammed. It took every bit of my self-control to not go in there, beat the gears off of that monster and take Lauren back with me.

"Sly, this is worse than I thought. We need to move fast! Lauren cannot continue with that poison in her and the treatment she is getting from that monster! Head back to the hideout so I can send Galleth out for his job. Carmelita contacted me saying she found the King and the Wiccan. She should be back by the same time you are." Bentley exclaimed through my earpiece. I nodded and reluctantly left, with Lauren still in the Black Knight's clutches, hopefully not for long.

* * *

(Carmelita POV)

As soon as Sly left, I did too. I had to sneak past the guards so they didn't see me. I'm not as stealthy as Sly, but I can hold my own. Suddenly, a bunch of guards surrounded me. They all came at me and I was fighting them off and shooting them the best I could, but a shock pistol did not do so well against about 20 guards. It was starting to get overwhelming until a fireball zoomed past me and hit three guards behind me. I turned towards the woods to see a lady wolf leap out and shot more fireballs and balls of water from HER PAWS! The cowardly guards ran away and I was left standing with this mystical lady wolf.

"Are you alright, my dear?" she asked after catching her breath. I turned towards her, while covering my arm. The guards caught me off guard and one clawed me on my arm. I holstered my pistol, seeing that she was not a threat.

"I am fine. Thank you." I said. I was about to say more, but the lady wolf grabbed my injured arm gently and looked at the scratch. Her eyes changed to a glowing white as the wind whipped around us and my wound sealed up. She released my arm and stepped away with a proud look on her face. I looked down at my arm to see absolutely no mark or any fur missing. I looked back up in shock at the lady wolf, realizing who she is.

"Are you Divina?" I asked. She smiled gently at me.

"I am. And who might you be, dear?" She asked.

"I am Carmelita Montoya Fox. I am a friend of Lauren's." I introduced myself. Her eyes widened.

"You speak of Princess Lauren Le Beaux Mason?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yes, I came here to find you and her dad. She is in terrible danger and we need your help to save her." I said frantically, worried to death for _mi hermana._ Divina looked around and then gently grabbed my hand.

"Follow me." She simply said and ran off into the woods and I followed her. Minutes later, we arrived at a quaint little cottage. We walked inside and Divina bolted the door. I looked around until my eyes landed on a male lion, lying on the couch. He opened his eyes, sat up, and looked curiously at me.

"Your Majesty, we have a visitor." Divina said. I quickly knelt to the ground before the King. He only chuckled.

"Rise Carmelita." He said. I gasped.

"How do…" I began to ask but the King interrupted.

"Lauren spoke of you, and I have seen photos of you with my daughter. Of course I would know my daughter's sister of sorts." He smiled gently. I smiled as tears began to build as he told me of what Lauren thought of me. I love her and miss her so much. I wiped my tears away as I stood to my feet.

"That's why I'm here, Your Majesty. Lauren's been captured by the Black Knight. She's dying!" I said, chokingly. The king stood up quickly.

"DYING?! How could this be?" the King demanded.

"The black knight injected her with something and it's severing the bonds she has with Galleth and her bond brother, Sly Cooper." I explained. The king paced as I continued.

"I'm here to bring you and Divina to our hideout, Lauren believes you are dead, and we think Divina might be able to save her." Divina nodded and rushed around gathering a basket and filling it with herbs, plants, and liquids and a book. After they were ready, I led them back to the hideout. We were halfway there until…

" **Stop right there!"** Three guards came running at us. I was about to shoot them but Divina conjured up vines from the ground. They wrapped around their waists and threw them away in the distance. When the coast was clear, I looked back at Divina.

"How can you do that?" I asked. She smiled at me.

"I am also an elemental. I can control the elements of nature, earth, air, fire, and water." She explained looking shyly at the ground. I looked at her in awe until the King cleared his throat.

"Shall we continue to the hideout?" He asked. I nodded and led them back to the hideout. We quickly met up with Sly as he got back Galleth's cane.

"Carmelita, are you ok?" He asked. I nodded and then introduced him to the King and Divina. Sly bowed down before we went inside.

* * *

(Galleth POV)

I turned towards the door to see Sly come in with my cane, Carmelita following with the King and Divina. I quickly dropped down to my knees in front of my king.

"Your Majesty, how it pleases to see that you are safe and back to full health. Please forgive me for not protecting Princess Lauren." I groveled. The king put a hand on my head.

"There's nothing to forgive, Galleth. The black knight is more powerful than any of us. What matters now is that we find my daughter and keep her alive." We all nodded.

"Carmelita said that a potion was injected into her that is severing the bonds she shares with Galleth and Sly. I need to see her, then I'll be able to sense what the potion was so I can heal her." Divina explained. We all nodded.

"Right Divina, I am still trying to track her. Galleth go out to the town wall, it's time for your job. Just go and I'll explain everything to you when you get there." Bentley said. I nodded and rushed out. I made my way to the village walls, pickpocketing some guards along the way. When I arrived, Bentley contacted me on this so-called binocucom as I looked closely at the balloons floating around.

"Listen Sir Galleth, those balloons above are more than just decorations for the circus. The black knight can use them to monitor our movements and conversations." Bentley explained. I was shocked at the thought and looked up at the balloons in wonder.

"Pray tell, how can such a thing be possible?" I asked.

"It's complicated. Let's just say those balloons have machines that act like eyes and ears that can direct things at great distances; and you're the only one who can reach them. Once you destroy those machines, we can make a move to Lauren and get her away from the Black Knight!" I smiled at the turtle's thought.

"Say no more! I shall go forth and smash these airborne demons, lest they set their wicked gaze upon us as we rescue my beloved! Find me a catapult and a very large rock!" I demanded.

"Hold on a minute! First you should find locations to use your Catapult-Crash Technique and reach those balloons safely. Then you could destroy the machines!" Bentley said.

"Uh…Of course! As you will!" I said, stuttering nervously before disconnecting and putting the contraption away. I followed the balloon to a large tower. I used my Catapult crash technique to launch higher up the tower. I smirked as I saw that the next level was blocked. _No mere obstacle can postpone my ascent! My Catapult Crash Technique is more than powerful enough to smash yond barriers!_ I finally made it to the top of the tower. I looked beyond at the view and tilted my head. _The guards look like mere bugs from up here!_ I shook my head and launched myself up to the contraption and slashed my sword through it, setting the balloon loose and the machine was destroyed. As I climbed another tower I kept trying to connect to Lauren, but alas, I was not able to. I couldn't sense her any longer either.

"Bentley, what news do you have of locating my beloved?" I asked as I climbed the last tower.

"I think I found her, Galleth. Just take out that last machine and then make your way out of the village towards the moat. I'll explain it to you later." He said. I nodded, perked up at the news and I took out the last airborne demon.

"Great job Galleth! Now all of our communications will be secure!" Bentley exclaimed. I smiled as I made my way to the moat. I was trembling a little at the fact that a monster guards the castle in this area. I contacted Bentley the moment I arrived at the moat.

"As I told you Bentley, a loathsome creature does indeed guard the castle!" I said. No doubt, Bentley did not believe me as he narrowed his eyes through his glasses.

"Well if it's true, advance geological theory indicates the only place this "moat monster" is inside that cavern." He said.

"Forsooth! Perhaps also because it's the only cavern in the area?" I asked, looking at my fingernails.

"Galleth listen, there is a reason why I need you to go in there. I've located Lauren, she's in that cavern but she's not moving and her heart rate is dangerously low. You need to go in there and get her out before the black knight comes back for her!" Bentley explained. I gasped and nearly dropped the binocucom.

"ZOUNDS! My beloved is trapped in that cave with that foul demon?" I asked while shouting.

"If this thing exists at all, it all sounds like superstitious nonsense! I guarantee nothing is guarding Lauren!" He said, not believing a word I said.

"You doubt the veracity of my tale?! Then allow me to vanquish this evil beast, rescue my love, and quell your disbelief!" I declared.

"Just navigating those caverns could be hazardous to your health, Galleth!" Bentley warned me. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Nay, Bentley! Fear not, for I shall show you the true valor of the Cooper name and that no one messes with a Cooper Mate and lives to tell the tale!" I said before disconnecting, not allowing Bentley to say another word. I made it to the cavern entrance and used my catapult crash technique to launch up to the top.

"Onward, to conquest!" I declared as I made my way in.

* * *

(Sly POV)

I followed Sir Galleth, when I heard that Lauren was trapped in the cavern. He disappeared from my sight when I arrived at the bridge. I leaned back on it, praying that Galleth would find Lauren in time. Moments later, I heard the sound of boots approaching and saw a familiar head of beautiful blackish blue hair.

"Carmelita, what are you doing?" I asked. I was confused as to why she was here.

"Relax Ringtail! Just keeping tabs on the dragon slayer, plus I am going in to help rescue Lauren." She said as she moved forward with her shock pistol held out in front of her. I narrowed my eyes, crossed my arms and looked down.

"I don't recall you watching _my_ back on any jobs!" I retorted, pouting.

"Only when I am trying to catch you. But I find Galleth charming. He has a good heart, even if he is a headstrong goof. But Lauren is happy and in love with him." She said before moving forward. I rolled my eyes as she started climbing up to the cave entrance.

"Well, you better get going before "Sir Goof" gets himself captured again!" I snapped, but she didn't hear me as the door to the cavern slammed shut.

* * *

(Galleth POV)

I finally made it to a giant wall with moving gears and fireballs. Without fear, I climbed up. I had to avoid some fire breathing iron birds, so I whacked them with my cane. I was getting really tired with the weight of the armor. _Perhaps_ _I should've worn that light suit of armor Lauren gave to me as a gift!_ I thought as I stopped shortly to catch my breath.

"Fear not, my love! You shall be free and we shall be together again soon!" I said to myself, wishing that Lauren could hear me. I removed my helmet and wiped the sweat off my forehead when I made it halfway. _Quite a pleasant climb, except for the impending monster battle!_ My climb came to an end as I finally reached the peak, only to meet a three headed dragon that looked like it was sleeping. I crept slowly forward, towards it and gasped at this mechanical monster.

"ZOUNDS! This dragon is not flesh and bone, but iron and steel!" I exclaimed.

"Holy hand grenades, it's a robot! Galleth, this monster is a giant machine!" Bentley exclaimed. I looked around and saw a hook on a rock. I launched up on the rock and landed on one of the dragon head's horn. The middle head yawned and I jumped on to its metallic tooth and jumped out before the mouth could slam shut with me inside. I came to a large gap. I looked ahead to see an unconscious maiden fox chained down to a rock wall.

"LAUREN! I'M COMING MY LOVE!" I shouted as I used my cane to slide down the rope. I landed on my feet and rushed over to Lauren's form. I cupped her chin to lift her face up, she had her eyes closed and did not stir in my presence. Her fluffy tail laid straight down and was not moving as I brushed it with my own.

"Lauren? My love, please answer me, I am here now." I begged her, but she didn't answer. I would think her to be dead if it hadn't been for my heart not crumbling to dust. She's still alive, but only just. When she remained unconscious, I growled in anger, turned towards a large rope that connected to the dragon and to the wall, and rushed forward to yank it out of the wall, pray that it would end the monster.

"Now you foul demon, face the wrath of Sir Galleth Cooper!" I declared and started pulling the rope from the wall.

"GALLETH NO!" Bentley warned me, but I ignored him and pulled with all my might until the rope pulled away from the wall. I swung it around, smirking in triumph until I heard the rumbling, signaling that the dragon had awaken. Lauren was suddenly wrapped in the tail of the beast, allowing no one to get to her.

"Mayhap, Sir Bentley had a point." I said worriedly. The dragon lowered one of its heads down to me and I hit it with my sword only for the metal to bounce off. The dragon roared and it went dark as one of the jaws clamped down on me and it swallowed me whole.

* * *

(Carmelita POV)

I finally made it up the mechanical wall but gasped when Galleth was swallowed whole by a robotic dragon, taking the plug with into its stomach, and spat out Galleth's sword at my feet. I looked around and gasped when I saw the still figure of _mi hermana_ wrapped up in the dragon's tail like a boa strangling its prey. I growled as it roared at me, daring me to fight it.

"ALRIGHT YOU TIN CAN WITH TEETH, LET'S SEE WHAT YOU'RE REALLY MADE OF!" I growled out loudly, pulling out my shock pistol, ready to fight. The dragon shot missiles at me that followed me. I shot them before they hit me. Two of the heads lowered down and breathed fire and I shot at their throats, paralyzing them. Taking my chance, I jumped up on top of the snout and shot the dragon in the eye, disabling it, before flipping off.

"Had enough, Oil Breath?!" I exclaimed after all three heads rose up after taking out one eye each. The dragon began flapping it's wings to knock me off of the platform. Then some fire breathing mechanical birds followed me and burned me a couple of times, but I shot them. Then some green lasers came at me and I had to jump to avoid them. I got shocked a couple of times but I pressed on, for Lauren was depending on me. I avoided the dragon heads that blew fire at me and took out the other eyes when I had the chance. Finally, the heads fell off, the tail surrounding Lauren slacked and so did the mechanical body. Galleth came out of the rear exhaust, covered in the dragon's mechanic waste.

"Alas and alack, I feel as though I've been ground into sausage!" He said as he supported his weight on his sword to pick himself up.

" _Aye,_ are you hurt, Sir Galleth?" I asked looking him over, making sure he was ok.

"Methinks I am whole. I thank you, milady, but must confess; rescued by a fair damsel when I should have rescued my love wounds me deepest." He said, looking down in shame and embarrassment and covered his heart. I chuckled as I holstered my pistol.

"I think I understand. What do you say we make this our little secret? Besides, you are rescuing her, I just helped out." I asked, patting his shoulder and giving him a wink. He smiled at me.

"I would be thrice grateful and in your debt. What a fair and gracious maid you are, Carmelita. Lauren is lucky and happy to have such a sister." He complemented, causing me to blush.

"You think so?" I asked.

"Lauren has spoken of you and Sly, countless times." Galleth said, before running over to Lauren's still form that was still chained to the wall. I rushed over with him just as Galleth swung his sword at the chains binding her to the rock. I quickly caught her as she fell forward.

"Lauren, wake up _hermana!_ " I said trying to stir her. Galleth took her into his arms and looked at her like a lost treasure.

"Lauren, wake up my love! It is I, Galleth, along with your sister, Carmelita Fox!" He said, shaking her gently. Tears began to build in my eyes as my sister laid there, unmoving. Galleth and I looked at each other, thinking the same thing; _Are we too late?!_ Suddenly, Galleth felt movement in his arms and looked back down.

"Lauren? Open your eyes, my love." He said, cupping her cheek. Lauren stirred a little more, before opening her eyes, barely.

"Galleth?" She said weakly but Galleth and I heard her loud and clear. He smiled in relief and kissed her forehead.

"Aye, I am here, my darling. And look who else is here." He said, looking at me. Lauren slowly turned her head and gave me the best smile she could at the moment.

"Carmelita? Is that you?" She asked, reaching out her hand, which I quickly took into my own.

" _Si, mi hermana!_ I am here. And so is Sly and the gang. We came to find you and rescue you." I said. She smiled weakly before her eyes began to close.

"I knew you guys would come. I could always count on family." She whispered before falling unconscious. Galleth scooped her up into his arms and stood up.

"Galleth, we must get her back to the hideout. Divina should be able to find out what she was injected with and save her." I explained. Galleth merely nodded and we rushed out of the cave and back to the hideout, with Lauren, finally back with us, where she belonged. I only hope we are not too late and that we all don't lose the fiery and passionate fox we love.

* * *

 _There you have it. Galleth and the gang had finally found Lauren, but are they too late, and how will the wiccan elemental heal her? Stay tuned and submit as many reviews_ _as you can if you want more._

 _Fair warning, I am about to go on vacation next month and will be gone for a whole week. I will post as many chapters as I can before I leave and probably try to finish the story, but please be patient with me and I will post when I can._

' _Til next time, Fare Thee Well!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Greetings Friends! I apologize for taking so long! Work has been getting even more hectic. But I got another chapter for you, and it's the one most of you have been asking for, so I hope it is up to par for what you asked for._

 _I don't own Sly Cooper, the game or any of the known characters. I only take credit for Lauren, the King, and Divina._

 _Read, Review, Enjoy!_

* * *

(Sly POV)

I continued to pace the floor as Murray continued to eat, Bentley was doing more research on how we can take down the Black Knight, and Divina was preparing a place for Lauren. I was so worried about her. I may not be able to sense her anymore, but I could feel that my sister was fading very quickly. I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes, and wiped the thought of losing her from my head. I was not going to lose Lauren; I will not let her leave me. She has a great future with Galleth, and we all love her and don't want to lose her. Bentley came up from behind me and place a hand on my arm.

"I know you're worried, Sly. We all are. But don't worry, one way or another, Lauren will live. I promise, we will not let anything happen to her." He said. I nodded just as Carmelita and Galleth came barging in with an unconscious lady fox in his arms.

"LAUREN!" I shouted and rushed to them I cupped her face, trying to get her to acknowledge me. Tears began to build in my eyes when Lauren tried to open hers.

"Sly?" She said weakly before falling unconscious again. I looked at Galleth with the same look as he gave me, fear. Divina rushed over to us, and gasped in shock at the sight of our dear fox.

"Give her here, Galleth!" She said. Galleth handed Lauren over to the wolf and she rushed to the back bedroom and laid Lauren down on the bed. We all gathered as Divina placed her paws on Lauren's face, closed her eyes, and moved her paws down Lauren's body. The king explained that she was trying to sense what was corrupting the bonds. Suddenly, Divina's eyes shot open and they were glowing white as her hands covered Lauren's heart. After a few moments, Divina fell backwards and Galleth and I caught her and stood her up as the caught her breath. After taking some deep breaths, she turned to us with tears in her eyes.

"This is worse than I thought! You said that the Black Knight was trying to break Lauren to where she would be submissive to the one who claimed her?" She asked me. And I nodded.

"Yeah, the guards said, that someone already claimed Lauren and the Black Knight was trying to break her. I am guessing the one who claimed her was Le Paradox!" I finished with an angry growl.

"This Black Knight was clearly messing with something he did not understand. Our dearest Lauren has been poisoned with "Ave vincla"!" She finished. The King, Bentley, and Galleth gasped before Galleth and the King began growling in rage.

"THAT POTION IS FORBIDDEN! WHO WOULD DARE INJECT MY DAUGHTER WITH THIS BLACK MAGIC?!" he shouted. Divina shook her head.

"What is Ave vincla?" I asked. Bentley rolled up to me.

"Sly, I've heard of that potion before. That is Latin for "Broken Bonds". That potion did not only break her bond with you and Galleth, but it's breaking all bonds she shares." Bentley explained with fear.

"I am afraid your turtle friend is right. If all bonds are broken, I fear our dear Lauren will perish!" She said. We all gasped and Carmelita started to cry softly. Suddenly she collapsed in my arms while clutching her heart with a painful shout and looked tearfully at Lauren's unconscious form.

"Lauren, no!" She exclaimed breathily. I pulled her closer to my chest and looked at Divina. She nodded, confirming my thought, the bond between Carmelita and Lauren has been broken. Divina waved her hands in the air while chanting something. Suddenly, the king, Bentley and Murray began to glow a bright blue color.

"What was that?" Murray asked.

"I casted a spell to track down the remaining bonds. It is the three of you. If the three remaining bonds sever, Lauren will die!" Divina explained. I stood up with Carmelita still in my arms.

"How do we stop this?" I asked. Carmelita nodded, wanting to know the same thing.

"There is only one way to counteract the magic of this potion! A ritual must be performed to rebuild the bonds and strengthen them to where they can never be severed. I must create a potion, but I will need herbs and plants from the forest." Divina explained. Carmelita walked out of my arms with a determined look that attracted me from the beginning.

"I'll go! Anything to save _mi hermana!_ " She exclaimed. Divina nodded and then placed a paw on Carmelita's forehead. Carmelita stiffened before nodding and ran out of the house.

"What did you do to her?" I asked.

"I merely planted visions of the plants I need in her head. She'll know where to go and how to get them." She explained. Bentley then pitched in.

"Ok guys, we need to make this Black Knight pay for what he's done! And I know just how to do it. Let's go to the living room and Divina will take care of Lauren. Galleth and I looked back at Lauren and then followed Bentley as he pulled out his tablet.

"Okay, listen up! Carmelita is in the woods gathering plants for the ritual that will save Lauren before we lose her. While we wait, we need to hit the Black Knight where it hurts, and that means taking down the operations he set up in the village shops! First up, Murray, you'll need to visit the Tavern!... Sorry Big Gur, no time for snacks… the tavern has been converted into a fuel production facility for those robotic guards. Get in there and do what you do best: tear the place apart! Next Sly, you'll need to revisit the Cobbler's. We're gonna shut down the machines fabricating those ginormous parts! Last, but not least, Galleth you'll need to infiltrate the Bakery! My instrument readings show it's the main power source for the production facilities! You're the only one who can reach the second floor where I believe you'll find the generator! By the time we pull this off, Divina should have the potion ready and we can perform the ritual to save Lauren! There's no time to waste so let's get going!" He explained. We all nodded and ran to meet out in the village square.

"Ok, you heard Bentley, together we can bring this whole operation down! Let's do it for Lauren!" I exclaimed as we put our hands in a pile in front of us.

"YEAH! Let's go kick some butt!" Murray shouted as Galleth and I went to our own places to demolish.

* * *

(Murray POV)

As Sly and Galleth went off to their spots to destroy, I made my way to the Tavern. I got close and then Bentley called.

"Murray, you have to get into the Tavern. I think for this one, just go through the front door." Bentley explained to me.

"You mean like punch through the front door?" I asked with a smirk. Bentley chuckled.

"I meant walk, actually."

"Well… I uh… I like to have options." I said, while rubbing the back of my neck as Bentley laughed. I did as he said and walked through the door. Bentley then called again.

"Murray, you need to shut down the mixing system! Try disabling the vats."

"I gotcha chum! The Murray is going to rain destruction, like a cloud of pain!" I shouted, excitedly.

"Interesting analogy… Try throwing the guards into the vats!" He instructed before hanging up. I smirked, liking the sound of that. I went deeper into the tavern and saw a hedgehog, walking around. I snuck up behind him, picked him up with my stomp move, ran to the closest vat and threw him in.

"YEAH! THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" I shouted. Suddenly over 30 guards surrounded me. I smirked as I cracked my knuckles.

"You chumps want some? THEN COME GET SOME!" I shouted and then started punching every guard in my sight. I smirked as I saw some unconscious guards at my feet. Picking one up at a time, I threw them into the vats until all three of them exploded.

"You did it, Murray!" Bentley exclaimed.

"THE MURRAY IS TRIUMPHANT!" I shouted as I ran out of the tavern and back to the hideout.

* * *

(Sly POV)

I made it to the Cobbler's when Bentley rang me as I made it to the front desk.

"Sly, I am getting some unusually strong readings from the upper levels of the shop." He reported. I nodded and climbed a rope to the top and crawled through a hole in the wall to the fabricating area.

"Sly, it looks like the bow will come in handy here, but you better watch out for that laser. If it slices through the rope, while you're on it, you'll fall into that pool of white-hot, molten metal below!" He exclaimed worriedly. Being myself, I decided to clear up the tension with a little humor.

"Is that bad?" I asked. Bentley just shook his head.

"Sometimes, your humor escapes me Sly!" he deadpanned. I laughed as I put on my medieval outfit. Picking up an arrow, I waited until the laser passed before I shot at the target. I rail dashed to the other side before the laser could cut the rope.

"Just get to that control box across the room and I'll shut this operation down for good!" Bentley said.

"You got it, Pal! How's Lauren?" I asked. Bentley sighed sadly.

"She's not looking too good, Sly. I hope this ritual will save her!"

"I do too, pal!" I said as I made it to the control box and wired Bentley in.

"Great job, Sly! I'll take over from here!" Bentley said. I nodded and sat down, waiting for Bentley to finish his job. Moments later, the whirring stopped and I looked to see that the lasers were shut down.

"Way to go, Bentley! This place is definitely closed for business!" I exclaimed as I got out of there.

"Even better news, Sly! Carmelita ranged me, she found the plants and she's on her way back. By the time you guys get back here, the ritual will be ready!" Bentley said, excitedly. A massive smile grew on my face.

"That's great! I'm on my way back!" I said as I made my way back, ready to save my sister.

* * *

(Galleth POV)

I finally made it to the bakery. I feel in my tail, that something wicked is concealed there. Bentley then spoke to me through the contraption in my ear.

" _Okay Galleth, you need to the inside the bakery. If we shut it down, we can bring the Black Knight's operations to a halt!"_ he explained. I nodded, thinking of it as revenge for my dearest Lauren.

"Fear Not! I will smite the source that plagues this land!" I declared.

"Ah-uh. Let's just start with the bakery's power source." He said. I nodded and then made my way in. There were flames everywhere, much too powerful for baking in my opinion.

"Galleth, you need to get to the floor above but I don't see an access point. Look around, there must be a way up there." Bentley said. I smirked.

"Leave it to me, Bentley!" I said. I found a hook and used my catapult crash technique to reach the second level. I looked around, right before Bentley called on the binocucom.

"Alright, this is it! You'll need to shut down those sub-generators to disable the central device. But be careful, I suspect the system has an auto-reset and you'll need to deactivate them all before that happens!" Bentley warned. I rolled my eyes at his worries.

"Enough twaddle and gobbledygook! Time for action!" I declared.

"Oh boy…" Bentley face palmed before hanging up. I approached the first generator and used my catapult crash technique to knock out the pipe. Suddenly an alarm was set off and lasers appeared on the floor.

"Keep going, Galleth! You need to shut them all down before they restart!" Bentley warned.

"Fear not, Sir Galleth will not…" I began before I ran into a laser that zapped me and the generator restarted. "This sorely tries my patience!" I growled out before I took out the generator again, only to get zapped after taking out the second one, causing it to start up again.

"What kind of infernal magic is this?!" I wondered to myself. Finally I was able to take out all three generators without getting zapped.

"Bask in your glory later, Galleth! Right now you need to get out of there because that place is gonna blow!" Bentley said as an alarm starting going off and even more lasers appeared. Avoiding them all, I jumped through the hole, just as soon as the device exploded.

"Remarkable work! You did it Galleth! We smashed the Black Knight's operations!" Bentley exclaimed as I left the bakery.

"I am heading back to the hideout now, Bentley!" I said as I hurried back. Moments later, I rushed in to see that everyone was surrounding Lauren in her bed. Divina looked at me and smiled.

"Just in time Galleth! There's not much time. The bonds between Bentley and the king have been severed. We must do the ritual now!" Divina exclaimed. I gasped and ran over to Lauren. Divina took her potion and poured it into seven separate bowls. Then she poured what looked like blood into six of the seven bowls.

"To seal the bonds and make them stronger, you must drink this potion containing Princess Lauren's blood. And she must drink the potion containing the blood of those she shares a bond with." Divina explained, holding out a needle. I was the first one to take it and pricked my finger, letting a few drops fall into the potion. Sly did the same, following Carmelita, the King, Bentley, and Murray was the last. Divina mixed the potion together, changing the color to a blood red and putting the bowl beside Lauren. She then handed each of us a bowl with the potion with Lauren's blood. Then she walked over to Lauren and pried her mouth open.

"For the ritual to succeed, you must drink the potion at the same time!" She explained. We all nodded.

"On the count of three: one two… THREE!" Sly counted and we tipped the foul tasting potion down our throats as Divina forced the potion down Lauren's throat. We all were coughing at the vile taste, trying to keep it down. Suddenly, my heart began to heat up. Then a red glow surrounded Lauren. Then, a red thread reached out from her and attached to my heart. I smiled at the warmth and feeling, knowing that the bond with my mate has been restored and is stronger than ever.

"The bond of mates!" Divina exclaimed. Then the glow around Lauren turned to a dark blue and this time, two threads reached out towards Sly and Carmelita. They both gasped and clutched their hearts as tears filled both of their eyes.

"Lauren!" They both whispered.

"The bond of bloods. You two are her brother and sister now." Divina said. Sly and Carmelita gasped in shock.

"We're not related to her. How can we be her siblings?" Carmelita asked. Divina graced her with a gentle smile.

"You and Sly drank her blood, and she drank yours. The bond of siblings strengthened immensely, causing blood to be shared. You two are her blood brother and sister, now. Even if you two are involved. You have become her family!" Carmelita then wrapped her arms around Sly's neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. They were both crying tears of joy, knowing just how much they mean to Lauren. Lauren's glow turned to a golden color and a thread reached out towards the king. He smiled at his daughter knowing what bond he shared with her.

"I suppose I don't need to tell you that it is the bond of family!" Divina said. The king merely smiled and shook his head. Finally, the glow turned to a bold green and two threads reached out to Bentley and Murray.

"The Bond of friends!" Divina said. We all looked at each other, happy to know what we mean to our dear Lauren. The tethers all mixed together above Lauren, forming an orb with all the colors mixed together. The orb hovered for a moment but then went into Lauren's body and faded from sight. Lauren then took a deep breath as if this was the first time she breathed in a fortnight. I rushed over to Lauren as she kept catching her breath.

"Lauren?" I asked. But she remained unresponsive, and fell unconscious again. I turned to Divina in question.

"She must rest. Her heart is building back up again after slowly crumbling because of that wretched potion." Divina said. Sly then smiled and so did Carmelita and the others.

"I can sense her! She's going to be alright!" Sly said. Everyone nodded, saying they could sense her as well. I smiled in relief, knowing that my love will live. We all decided to go to bed, knowing that all we can do is wait for her to wake up. I took Divina's place beside Lauren's bed and placed my head on the bed, falling asleep, hoping that my love will wake soon.

* * *

(Lauren POV)

I slowly blinked my eyes open, wandering where I am. I don't remember my prison with the Black Knight being this nice. I looked down at my body to see no injuries. I then sensed my beloved Galleth and saw that he was sleeping uncomfortably. I smiled as I combed my claws through his fur. A gentle purr came from him as he stirred and raised his head to look at me. I smiled at him as he cupped my cheek, probably wondering if this was a dream.

"Lauren? Is that you, my love?" He asked. I smiled and covered the hand on my cheek with my own.

"Yes, Galleth. I am here." I said. He laughed quietly before thrusting his lips on to mine. I squealed before grabbing his head and pushed it closer to my face. He grabbed my waist and I fell on the bed with him on top of me. We kissed until we were both out of breath. We sat up and just stayed in each other's arms until…

"LAUREN?!" I heard a shout and saw a raccoon, a lion, another fox, a turtle in a wheelchair, a hippo, and a lordly lion run through the door. I pulled apart from Galleth and stood from the bed. I only looked at Sly and Carmelita. And they looked at me before I ran into their arms. Both of them wrapped their arms around me.

"Guys, I'm so happy to see you!" I said tearfully as the gang, my father, Divina, and Galleth joined in on the hug.

"We thought we lost you Lauren!" Sly said as we pulled apart. I smirked and walked back into Galleth's arms.

"You can't get rid of me that easily!" I said. Everyone laughed and went to the dining room to have dinner. We all talked about what happened since I disappeared and what was going on. I was furious at what this black knight was doing. I know who it was, but yet I don't. I just can't remember who it is. I am really upset that I'm not much help to the gang, but they are constantly telling me that it is fine. After dinner, Sly and Bentley went out to follow the Black Knight.

* * *

(Sly POV)

I was so happy to have my sister back and in full health. The only thing that would make me happier, was taking down the black knight. I was in village and saw that the black knight was making its way through the village. I rang Bentley up to let him know.

"Looks like the Black Knight is on the move again. You need to stay on his tail until I can get there, Sly." Bentley said.

"Of course, hurry up slowpoke!" I teased him.

"Whatever, just don't lose him." Bentley ordered. I nodded and climbed to the rooftop before the Black Knight saw me. I followed him through the town while he spoke to himself. He mainly spoke of how he suspected me being the reason behind his production facilities being down. _Ha! Damn straight!_ He also spoke about squashing me once and for all and how he thinks birds destroyed those balloons and that he should invent a scarecrow with a rocket launcher. He then started going off about putting us in a circus and turning the van to a clown car. I rolled my eyes as I reached the Blacksmith shop and Bentley reached me.

"Bentley, he's heading into the Blacksmith Shop! Should I follow him inside?" I asked. Bentley rolled up to me.

"No. I'll take it from here, Sly. I should be able to get inside through that hatch on the roof. Time to get some answers." He said. I nodded and took off back to the hideout as Bentley made his way inside.

* * *

(Bentley POV)

I jumped through the hatch and landed in the rafters. The Black Knight was marching around. I knew that I had to stay off of the floor, otherwise I would be busted. I had to use my darts to turn off the lasers so I could get closer and listen in on him.

" _ **Decisions, decisions. Should I feed Cooper to the dragon or make him into a rug? Maybe I'll feed Cooper to the dragon, then make him into a rug with the leftovers! Then Lauren will be out in the open for the taking! HAHAHA!"**_ I heard the black knight say. _No way I am letting that monster get his hands on Sly and Lauren! We need to stop him!_ As I made my way, I heard him talking about putting in a cooler for drinks. _A refrigerator? I wonder if I could fit one on this wheelchair?_ I finally got close enough to listen in on what he was saying.

" _ **Blasted Cooper Gang! They may have shut down operations and stole Lauren from me, but I will have the last laugh! My castle is impenetrable! Once Operation Overlord is complete, I will be unstoppable!"**_ He said as he marched through the gate.

"Operation Overlord?! I don't like the sound of that!" I said as I hacked the security system quickly and easily, then I continued following the Black Knight. He went into another room and I had to use more of my darts to catch up to him without getting killed from the Phased Karp Array. I arrived in the rafters, right before he left.

" _ **And where is that stinking Le Paradox, when I need his help? He owes me everything for breaking the bond between Lauren and Galleth! I just need to get her back! On top of that, he owes me big time for stealing Bentley's time machine plans! Bentley? Oh Penelope, what a little fool you were!"**_ He said before leaving the room. I remained frozen in my spot due to what I just heard.

"Oh no! My plans? That means, I caused all this?! Penelope! Oh Penelope, please be alright! I SWEAR ON MY MOTHER'S SHELL, I WILL CRUSH YOU MYSELF BLACK KNIGHT!" I growled out, waving my fist in the air, at the thought of the Black Knight hurting my girlfriend and my dear friend, Lauren. I turned off the remaining lasers and quickly caught up with the Black Knight, wanting to beat him up for everything he's done, to Lauren and Penelope.

" _ **This blasted suit is so hot! I need some air!"**_ I heard him say as I rolled into the room. The suit all of a sudden opened up and, much to my surprise and heartache, a familiar and attractive pink mouse with orange blonde hair, jumped out.

"Much better, I can barely think in that thing!" Penelope said, rolling her shoulders and neck.

"It's not possible!" I said, completely denying what I am seeing before my very eyes.

"Phew! That thing is almost as stuffy as Bentley!" She said while she started working on a computer.

"Penelope? But why would she…?" I was asking, not wanting to know the answer.

"If only Bentley hadn't been brainwashed by Cooper and Mason's honorable thief notion. We could've made BILLIONS in weapon design. The two most brilliant minds on the planet working together, we could've owned the world! But no matter, once Cooper and Mason are out of the way, he'll see things my way. Poor Bentley, he's kind of cute when he's being dumb!" She said while working on the robot guards she apparently invented. As for me, I was speechless at the hurt and betrayal.

"Ahhh, I think I'm going to be sick!" I rushed out of there, not wanting to see that traitorous mouse for another second. I rushed back to the hideout and hid in my shell, refusing to come out. My heart was shattered and no one could help me!

* * *

 _There you have it! Lauren is back with the Gang, safe and sound! But Bentley had his heart broken by the traitorous Penelope! What will happen next? Stay tuned and send as many reviews as you can. Please be patient with me. I am trying to write as fast as I can but I get really worn out after work and can't write sometimes, but I will post whenever I can._

' _Til next time, Fare thee well you all!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Hello, I am sorry for taking so long. Work has been crazy, but I got another chapter for you. I hope it was well worth the wait. This is the end of "Of Mice and Mechs". Plus some real goodness. I hope you enjoy it._

 _I don't Sly Cooper or any of the known characters or game scenes. I only take credit for the creation of Lauren, Divina, and the King._

 _Read, Review, Enjoy!_

* * *

(Sly POV)

When Bentley returned to the hideout, he crawled into his shell and wouldn't come out. Nobody could blame him. Penelope may have betrayed our friendship and trust, but she betrayed Bentley's heart. I knew he blamed himself for the whole predicament, but it wasn't his fault. After Bentley explained that Penelope was responsible for this whole mess, it was like a light flashed on for Lauren, and she began blaming herself for not remembering seeing Penelope in the suit. Divina said that Lauren took so many blows to the head and body when she was held prisoner, that it caused her memory to be blocked. Lauren still blamed herself for not trying to remember, but none of us blamed her. And I knew Bentley wouldn't either. With all of our bonds rebuilt, Lauren was ready to help us take out the Black Knight, but we needed Bentley as well. We all took turns trying to coax him out, but nothing worked. In the end, it seemed that Bentley needed to come back to us on his own. Unfortunately, we couldn't wait around. We had a villain to take down, with or without Bentley's help. This time it was personal, for what she did to my sister and my best friend!

I made my way to the clock tower, where I met up with Galleth and Lauren. Lauren's tail was twitching in rage behind her, as Galleth soothed her in his arms. They turned towards me and I pulled Lauren in my arms, trying to console her and convince her that it's not her fault. She smiled up at me and pulled away. I followed her and Galleth to the edge of the tower.

"We need to take Penelope down, but how? Man, we need Bentley back!" I said, while sadly looking back at the hideout. Lauren placed a paw on my shoulder and I covered it with my own, smiling down at her.

"I'm still a bit bewildered that the black knight was a friend of yours." Galleth said to me and Lauren. She began growling before Galleth took her into his arms again.

"Well obviously, she's no friend of ours now! I can't believe I trusted her. I warned her to not do this to Bentley! She's gonna pay for this!" Lauren growled out. I nodded at her comments. Lauren pulled away from Galleth.

"In the face of such treachery, there is but one option: WE STORM THE CASTLE AND SMASH THIS VILLAIN!" Galleth declared. Lauren rolled her eyes and placed a paw on his shoulder.

"Slow down, Turbo! How do we get inside the castle?" I asked. Galleth slumped a little bit.

"That, I know not. However, I do know how we can create some exceedingly useful explosive devices. The three of us must part ways. I will take Lauren and gather fire bulbs while you will procure a bottle of Merlin's Magic Powder." Galleth explained. Lauren's eyes and smile brightened up at the idea.

"Right, and where do I get this?" I asked. Lauren giggled and I glared at her.

"At the carnival of course, Sly. It's what they call "gunpowder". But your archery skills need to be satisfactory." Lauren explained. I smiled, tossed my cane up and slammed the hook on the ground while leaning on it.

"Don't worry, Lauren. I think I'm up to snuff!" I said. Galleth and Lauren smile and went to the edge of the tower.

"Then the die is cast. Fare thee well!" Galleth said before he and Lauren jumped off and out of sight.

* * *

(Galleth POV)

I jumped off the tower, with Lauren right behind me. I knew where to find the fire bulbs, so I led her outside the village.

"Three fire bulbs should be sufficient, Galleth." Lauren said as we made our way out of the village. I smiled at her as we made it to a giant vine that held the fire bulb at the top.

"My thoughts exactly, my dear." I said before I used my catapult crash technique to get to the top. I slashed the stem and Lauren caught the fire bulb below. I smiled and jumped off, landing right in front of her. She handed me the fire bulb and raced off to the next vine. I followed her until she stopped, frozen.

"My love, what's wrong?" I asked. She didn't answer me but continued to stare into space in fear. I followed her gaze until it landed on the entrance to the cave of the slain beast. I pulled Lauren into my arms and stroked her fur, ending at the base of her tail.

"Fear not, my darling. The beast is slain. Carmelita and I destroyed the vile demon when we rescued you." I explained. She shook her head and looked up at me with tear filled eyes.

"It's not that, Galleth. It just reminds me of how close we were to losing each other." She said. I shushed her and continued to stroke her fur.

"Do not worry, love. We are still together. Nothing will keep us apart!" I said. She nodded and then pulled away. I climbed up the vine next to the one that held the fire bulb. Then I jumped over to the intended vine and slashed the stem again, causing the bulb to fall into Lauren's hands.

"We need only one more fire bulb!" I exclaimed as I jumped down. We then dodged the guards and made our way just outside the carnival to the last vine. It was an easy climb and before I could begin, Lauren beat me to it. She easily made her way to the top and used the dagger I gave to her as a gift to cut the stem. I caught the bulb as she jumped down and accidentally landed on top of me. I fell face first with a groan and then began laughing with Lauren. I quickly rolled over and pulled her to my chest, coincidentally landing her lips on mine. I felt her body stiffen, before relaxing and returning the kiss. Our tails wrapped around each other, causing an electrical current to flow within our bodies. The feeling was very addictive. After catching our breaths, I picked myself up off the ground and pulled Lauren to my feet. We smiled and then headed back to the hideout, hand in hand.

"I hope Sly has given his archery much practice." I said. Lauren giggled and I chuckled as I wrapped an arm around her waist.

"You and me both, Galleth!" She said. I was about to say something else, before I heard Sly's voice in my ear.

"I HEARD THAT!"

* * *

(Sly POV)

I waited until Galleth and Lauren finished gathering the fire bulbs before making my way to the circus. When I was halfway, I decided to check on Lauren, using my bond as her brother now. And what I heard really irked me.

"I hope Sly has given his archery much practice." I heard Galleth say. I linked up to Lauren to hear her giggle and say "You and me both, Galleth!" My mouth dropped open and my eyes narrowed. I connected to both Galleth and Lauren.

"I HEARD THAT!" I exclaimed. Then I felt Lauren was reaching out to me.

" _Sly, you sneaky devil! You were peaking in on me with our bond, weren't you?"_ Lauren exclaimed. I chuckled at her.

" _I'm your brother now, Lauren. It's my job to make sure you are ok."_ I said. She groaned in annoyance through our link.

" _Great, I already had to suffer from your big brother attitude, but now you have a reason! I so hope that Carmelita isn't like you!"_ She said. I rolled my eyes with humor and disconnected as I approached a tent with a stand showing the powder.

"Step right up ladies and gents. Try your luck at our game of skill!" The owl vendor announced as I walked up to him in my medieval outfit.

"Well, hello Guvnah. Wanna have a go? Do well enough and you could win yourself one genuine bottle of Merlin's Magic Powder. Guaranteed to cure despair, curl your hair and answer your prayer." He announced pointing to the bottles on display. I leaned forward as if to tell him a secret.

"So how is it for making bombs?" I asked. He looked around and then whispered back to me.

"Aye, gather some fire bulbs and it's bang-zoom combustion!" He said ushering me in.

The game was really tricky. I had to score 200 points within a minute and a half. I took some practice, meaning I lost 3 times until I got the hang of it. I had to hit the characters that had the targets on them. They mainly looked like the black knight and her goons. I had to avoid hitting the targets that looked like my friends. I accidentally hit Lauren once, causing me to lose 20 points. I groaned, irritated but kept going. Just before time ran out, I hit the flying vulture, giving 10 points. I finally won with a score of 121. The owl vendor gave me my prize and I rushed back to the hideout. I made it back to see Carmelita, using Bentley's computer trying to come up with a plan. Lauren approached me and kissed my cheek as I handed her the powder. Together, she and Galleth built the bombs. Once they were done, we all made our way to the drawbridge. Carmelita pulled out the computer and explained the plan.

"Ok, listen up! As you know, Bentley is still unavailable. But we need to come up with a plan, so I am calling this meeting for it." She explained.

"Hey Carmelita…"

"Quiet Ringtail! We don't have time for your smart remarks! We gotta hit Penelope before she can finish, whatever she's trying to finish!"

"Yeah, that's kind of what I was about to ask."

"Look it's very simple; We need to get into that castle. We've got the explosives…"

"I was going to bring that up too."

"NOT ANOTHER WORD SLY!" Carmelita and Lauren shouted at the same time.

"Your speech does nothing to lift our spirits, Sly." Galleth Said. I glared at him before turning back towards Carmelita.

"Galleth, do you think that we can plant yours and Lauren's explosives on the bridge controls?" Carmelita asked. Lauren nodded with a smile as Galleth exclaimed.

"ZOUNDS! This plan rings true!" He said. Carmelita nodded but then looked sternly at Lauren.

"Ok everyone, get ready to move out. Lauren, stay close to us. Penelope has been ordered by Le Paradox to bring you back to him, and we can't let that happen. After that bridge comes down, we'll need to get in there fast!" Carmelita explained. Everyone nodded except for me.

"Sorry, I missed the part about what we do once we get inside." I said.

"We'll… have to improvise" Lauren said. Carmelita nodded in agreement as I smiled at her.

"Sounds good to me!" I said before we made our way to the castle. Murray was swimming in the moat after Carmelita and Lauren threw the bombs so they stuck to the controls. They gave Murray the thumbs up and Murray pressed the detonator, causing the bombs to blow up and the bridge came down, hard. We all ran into the castle, to see the black knight suit just standing there. Something did not feel right. But before I could make a move, Galleth rushed forward.

"I'll sally forth and smash that mechanical monstrosity!" Galleth rushed forward and Lauren tried to follow but I grabbed her arms, knowing it was a trap.

"GALLETH NO!" Lauren shouted.

"GALLETH WAIT!" I shouted. When Galleth tried to strike the suit with his cane, an arm came out and caught it. The suit opened up to reveal Penelope. She took the cane and grabbed Galleth by the back of his neck.

"Why thank you, Galleth! I've been looking all over for that!" She said as one of Le Paradox's goons took the cane. She then threw Galleth at our feet. Lauren bent down to comfort Galleth. I looked at him in worry, not noticing the gate coming down on mine and Lauren's head. Carmelita gasped and pushed both of us out of the way. The gate closed, separating me and Lauren from the others. Lauren and Galleth clasped fingers before he looked behind her.

"She's making her escape!" Galleth exclaimed, pointing at Penelope who was walking backward towards a large helmet.

"I don't think so." Lauren said as Penelope walked inside and blew a raspberry at us as the helmet closed. She rose from the ground, revealing that she was controlling a gigantic mech. It bent down and reached its' hands out towards me and Lauren. Lauren looked around fearfully until her eyes came across a platform. She nudged me and I looked at the platform, smirked at Lauren; knowing what she was thinking and we both smirked at the mech.

"I HOPE YOU TWO ARE LASER PROOF" Penelope said as we avoided her lasers and made our way to the trampoline at the first platform. Penelope smashed the floor a few times and Lauren and I had to jump to avoid the effects. Lauren and I jumped up to the platform, where I shot an arrow at the arm with a rope attached. I ran on the rope to the arm and shot arrows at it, causing the armor to fall off and the arm was dysfunctional.

"Yes, score one for the good guys!" I said as Lauren and I ran to avoid Penelope's missiles. Lauren got hit at one time and was knocked off her feet.

"LAUREN!" Galleth and I shouted as I ran back to her.

"DID THAT HURT?!" Penelope asked rhetorically. Lauren and I growled at her as we made it to the platform of the far left. I shot an arrow at the mech's left shoulder. This time, Lauren took my bow, ran across the rope and shot arrows, shutting down the other arm.

"HEY PENELOPE, I JUST SAW SOME RUST SPOTS OVER THERE!" Lauren teased, causing me to laugh as we ran to the middle platform. I shot an arrow with a bomb attached at the chest. It exploded on impact, but the arms started working again.

"Great, looks like we gotta take those arms out again!" Lauren said as I jumped off the platform. Lauren got shocked when she pushed me out of the way of the laser, but she kept running alongside me.

"BE GONE PESTS!" Penelope said. We rolled our eyes as we jumped up to the platform on the far left.

"AIM FOR THE LIMBS TO WEAKEN THE BEAST, LAUREN!" I heard Galleth shout as she shot an arrow at the left shoulder. I ran across and shot arrows at the shoulder. This time, the arm completely came off.

"WHAT'S WRONG PENELOPE? FEELING DISARMED?!" I jabbed back. I heard Penelope groan in annoyance before shooting more missiles at us.

"YOU CAN'T BEAT ME COOPERS!" She shouted. Lauren and I smirked at the fact that she knew that Lauren is a Cooper now. And she should know by now to never mess with a Cooper, unless they want the wrong end of the cane! We made it to the platform on the far right. I shot an arrow hitting the target on the right shoulder.

"NICE ONE RINGTAIL!" Carmelita and Lauren shouted. I smirked as I shot the arrows, completely removing the right arm.

"Now we're getting the hang of this!" I said to Lauren. She nodded and smirked at the mech as Penelope shot missiles everywhere.

"AAARGH! STOP MESSING UP MY MECH!" She shouted as she shot her missiles at us. We easily dodged the missiles and jumped onto the platform. Lauren quickly grabbed an arrow, attached a bomb to it and shot it at the mech's chest. The bomb exploded and the mech began to fall apart.

"NOOOOO!" I heard Penelope shout. The head came off and I pushed Lauren out of the way as it came down on top of me. The dust cleared and I found myself stuck until the large head. Lauren rushed over to me and tried to get the head off of my foot. Suddenly I heard Penelope pick herself up in her black knight suit and walk over to us; and boy did she look mad!

"Do you have any idea of what that suit was worth?! It was one of a kind! You cost too much, Cooper! It's time to pay the fiddler!" She said, holding down the head that was crushing my foot and smacked Lauren away from me. She landed with a hard thud and was unconscious.

"THAT'S ENOUGH PENELOPE!" I heard a voice that I have never been happier to hear. Penelope turned towards the voice.

"What?!" She asked, when she saw Bentley in a mechanical suit.

"You heard me!" He said.

"Bentley? Your suit, is that my… my moat monster?" She asked quietly. Bentley just smirked.

"Yeah, what's left of it anyway. The design was… adequate. I made some adjustments!" He said as he jumped down into the courtyard. He looked around and saw Lauren on the ground with blood spilling from her temple and glared at Penelope. She turned away with a scoff.

"Humph! It was a prototype anyway!" She said as Bentley approached her.

"Why did you do it, Penelope? You at least owe me that much!" Bentley asked, begging for an answer from his now ex-girlfriend.

"Why?! For you, of course! I had to make you see how things could be!" She explained, begging Bentley to understand her motives.

"I'm not going to be one of the bad guys, Penelope!" Bentley said.

"HA! Bad guys? That's funny seeing as how you work for a couple of thieves! But do you know the most important thing Sly and Lauren stole from you? Your potential! Together, we could change the world! But you're still chasing after honor for chump change! When are you going to wake up!" Penelope said, with every word breaking Bentley's heart bit by bit.

"So you sold out to Le Paradox for the money?!" Bentley asked, causing Penelope to facepalm.

"No! You're not listening! He's just a means to an end!" Penelope exclaimed. Bentley shook his head and looked at the sky.

"Wow, and I thought you were smart! You think he's just going to let you go? He owns you now! You're his puppet! And when you served your purpose, he's going to cut your strings!" He said, pretending he's using scissors to cut the strings. Penelope glared at him in resentment.

"I'M NOBODY'S PUPPET! TOO BAD I CAN'T SAY THE SAME THING FOR YOU! I'M SORRY, BENTLEY, BUT I GUESS IT'S TIME TO MAKE THIS BREAK UP OFFICIAL!" She growled out. Bentley put his mechanical hands up in defense and backed away from the traitorous mouse.

"Penelope, wait! We don't have to do it like this!" Bentley tried to compromise.

"Oh I think we do! Time to cut some strings, for good!" Penelope said while putting up her dukes. Bentley dodged her punches and swung true when he had the chance. He built enough steam to boost up and smash Penelope from above. Finally, Bentley knocked Penelope over she came out o the suit disoriented. Bentley walked over to Lauren, who was starting to come to.

"Bentley?" Lauren said groggily. Bentley smiled and nodded his head. He then offered a hand to pull Lauren to her feet. She shook her head, looked at me and ran towards me with Bentley not far behind. Bentley easily lifted the helmet up to where I could move and got out from under the destroyed mech. He and Lauren helped me to my feet. I smiled at Bentley as I stood up.

"Thanks, Bentley. Look, I'm sorry about Penelope." I said. Bentley shook his head.

"No, Sly. I'm sorry! I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you guys the whole time." He said looking away in shame.

"It's ok, Bentley. She fooled us all, pal!" Lauren said.

"I guess. But that's no excuse for not being there! I lost sight of my true friends! That won't happen again!" He vowed. Lauren and I smile and she was about to say something else until we heard our friends.

"UH… HEY GUYS!"

"UH, WE COULD USE SOME HELP OVER HERE!"

"Sounds like they need some help getting out of there! You know anyone that can swing that?" I said pointing behind me.

"Well I do know this one guy, but he's probably busy, so I guess I just have to do it." He said exasperatedly, causing me and Lauren to laugh.

"HAHAHA! It's good to have you back, Bentley!" Lauren said as we walked back to the gate. Lauren and I looked back to see Bentley look at Penelope and shook his head in shame and followed us. He was easily able to lift the gate. As soon as the gate opened, Carmelita threw herself in my arms and I watched as Galleth pulled Lauren into his arms. Murray gathered all of us in a big hugs that suffocated all of us. After regaining air, we all turned to see the king and Divina standing at the castle entrance. Lauren pulled away and ran to her father. It warmed my heart to know that Lauren has people here who love her. They pulled away and the king stepped forward with a smile.

"Now that everything is back to normal, I do believe that a wedding was put off long enough!" He declared. Galleth and Lauren smiled at each other and walked towards me, Carmelita and the gang.

"Guys, I know that you have to stop Le Paradox, but it would mean the world to me if you could stay long enough for the wedding. After all, what is a wedding without the bride's maid of honor?" Lauren said looking at Carmelita. Carmelita gasped and hugged Lauren tightly with a simle.

"And I would be honored, if you could be my best man, Sly!" Galleth said, holding out his hand. I smiled and shook it.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Bentley said. Lauren nodded and pulled Carmelita away, most likely to room to get ready.

* * *

(Lauren POV)

We did it! Penelope is defeated, and last I heard, Lord Le Paradox left the village; never to return. Galleth and I can finally be married in peace, and to make it better: Sly and the others are going to be here. That was the only thing that would make the first wedding perfect and now this one will be. I led Carmelita to my chambers, where my backup dress and my surprise for Carmelita were laying on the bed. I smiled as I handed the dress to my speechless sister. It was a night blue, strapless, silk gown that flowed beautifully to the ground.

"I had this made for you, imagining you wearing it at my wedding as my maid of honor. I knew it would look beautiful on you." I told her. Carmelita had tears in her eyes as she laid the gown down on the bed and pulled me into a hug.

" _Hermana,_ it's beautiful. I would love to be your maid of honor." She went behind the shade and quickly changed into the gown. When she walked out, I smiled at how beautiful she looked. I tightened up the corset and she let her hair out of the braid and let it flow with gentle waves. She was perfect. I then changed into my gown. It was the exact same as my first one. I didn't have a veil this time, but I didn't need one. Now that we were ready, we left the bedroom and went to the ballroom. I only saw Sly and my father. Of course Galleth would be in the ballroom waiting for me and Bentley and Murray must be inside as well. As father of the bride, my father would walk me down the aisle and then perform the ceremony as king. Sly and father turned towards us. As expected, Sly was practically drooling over the sight of Carmelita and father walked towards me, and kissed my forehead.

"You both look so beautiful!" Sly said as he wrapped an arm around Carm's waist. I smiled as the music started playing. Sly offered his elbow to Carmelita and she put her hand through it, held the bouquet with both hands as they walked into the ballroom. I took a deep breath with joy and my father looked at me.

"Are you ready to be married, daughter?" He asked. I smiled with tears in my eyes and nodded. The bridal march began to play as I linked an arm through my father's and we walked into the ballroom. I looked around to see all of my family and friends smiling at me and sending their love and joy to me and it washed over me like an emotional flood. My eyes finally laid on my husband-to-be. He may have been wearing his armor, but I never seen him look so handsome. My knees nearly buckled at the love he sent that struck me hard in my heart. I finally reached Galleth and father placed my hand from his elbow, into Galleth's hand, kissed my cheek, shook Galleth's hand and stood in front of the crowd. I handed Carmelita my bouquet and gave both my hands to Galleth as we smiled at each other when father began the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here this night to celebrate the union of Princess Lauren Le Beaux Mason and Sir Galleth Cooper. I will not ask if anyone objects or else they will be executed." We all laughed quietly at his humor. "The strength of their commitment is clear, their love, undeniable. Do you, Sir Galleth Cooper, take my daughter, Princess Lauren, as your lawful wedded wife from this day forward?" I looked at Galleth in full confidence. "I do!" He exclaimed, not blinking one eye as he gazed upon me. I smiled tearfully as my father continued. "And do you, Princess Lauren Le Beaux Mason, take Sir Galleth Cooper, to be thy lawful wedded husband from this day forward?" I answered with upmost confidence. "I do." Galleth smiled with nothing but love in his eyes. Bentley rolled forward holding a velvet pillow on his robotic arms with a huge smile. Galleth and I both took the rings from the pillows and faced each other again. "Galleth, place the ring on Lauren's finger and say, "With this ring, I thee wed." Father instructed and Galleth followed instructions. He placed the golden wedding band on my finger. "With this ring, I thee wed." I smiled at the ring circled with diamonds. Father spoke up again, "Lauren, place your ring on Galleth's finger and say, 'With this ring, I thee wed.'" I smiled as I placed the plain gold wedding band on Galleth's finger. "With this ring, I thee wed." We smiled at each other as father finished the ceremony. "By the power vested in me, as king of the land, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Sir Galleth, you may kiss the bride!" And kiss me, he did. I felt nothing but love, peace and joy as I wrapped my arms around Galleth's neck as we sealed our marriage. I was finally married to the knight of my dreams and my family and friends were here to witness it. I couldn't be happier as I pulled away from Galleth's lips to gaze at him with all the love I had for him, and the same he had for me. Everyone began applauding and Murray was literally crying a flood as we turned to face our family and friends as Mr. and Mrs. Cooper. Sly and Carmelita both wrapped me in a hug, then pulled away for Sly to shake Galleth's hand. Bentley launched himself from his wheelchair to wrap his short arms around my neck. I hug him tightly as I could with his shell in the way and placed him back in his wheelchair. Murray then ran up to me and swooped me up into one of his bone breaking hugs. I ignored the leaving of the air as I hugged one of my best friends. Divina came up to me and Galleth, placed both hands on our foreheads and said a prayer. She said she was blessing us with the forces of nature. I smiled as I looked around. Everything was perfect. Even Dimitri came online from the van. He started going on about his "homegirl getting down with another Cooper and how happy he was for his homegirl to be safe and sound" I rolled my eyes at the funky lizard, that later became my friend. But then he called Sly and the others over to the van, where he started going on about sandstorms and camel spit. Of course I could understand Dimitri's unique language and explained to the gang that an ancestor in Ancient Arabia needed their help. Sly concluded that it was his ancestor, Salim Al Kupar. As the gang was suiting up to leave, my heart was breaking at the thought of never seeing the people I care so much about again. Being the closest to me, Sly and Carmelita, sensed my heartache and went over and hugged me for dear life. I felt tears soak my fur but I didn't care. Bentley and Murray must've sensed my grief, for they joined in the hug.

"Don't worry Lauren. We'll make sure to stay in touch, somehow. I promise." Bentley explained. Divina cleared her throat behind us, trying to get our attention.

"If I may, the bonds have strengthened to a point to where you could travel to each other no matter where or when you are. Lauren, you'll be able to time travel to reach the ones you are bonded with, and you all can do the same to reach Lauren." Divina explained with a smile. We all smiled at each other and gathered into a massive group hug.

"You see, we'll always be together Lauren! This is most definitely not goodbye!" Sly said as we all pulled away. I nodded in higher spirits and helped the gang pack up. There was just one problem, how were they going to get to Arabia.

"I have a way to get to Arabia!" We turned to see Carmelita holding an ancient gold coin in her hand with a smirk. I took it into my hands and examined it.

"It's definitely Arabian! But how did you get it Carm?" I asked. She smirked at me.

"I managed to pocket that gold piece as evidence before I was caught by Le Paradox and his goons." She said. I smiled and shook my head at her cleverness. The gang was ready to leave and we all took turns saying goodbye. Carmelita hugged me tightly and spoke her in her Spanish language.

" _Tenga cuidado de mi hermana . Te extrañaré y veré pronto_ ." She said. I nodded as we kissed each other's cheeks.

" _Usted también, Carmelita. Te amo y velo por Sly para mí."_ I said back to her. I was so glad that I took spanish lessons while I was in school. I was then pulled into Sly's arms. I hugged my brother tightly and then moved on to Bentley who threw himself into my arms again. I patted his Shell and placed him back in his wheelchair. Murray then scooped me up into his back breaking hug and I wrapped my arms around his thick neck.

"I'm sure gonne miss you Lauren, but we'll see you son, right?" He asked.

"You bet, big guy! Now you guys get going and give Le Paradox a kick in his tail for me!" I said. They all smiled at me and climbed into the van. Galleth wrapped an arm around my waist as Murray started the van. There was a bright flash that Galleth had to cover my eyes from. The light faded and I looked to see that my Friends, brother and sister were gone, out to stop Le Paradox and make him pay for messing with the Cooper Clan which now includes me.

* * *

 _Phew! This one took me all day to write, but I enjoyed writing it, so I hope you enjoyed reading it. Lauren's new ability will come in very handy later in the story. You'll have to stay tuned to find out what I mean._

 _I hate to do this, but I will not be posting another chapter for the next 2 weeks. I am going on vacation next Sunday on a cruise to the Bahamas, so I will not have access to a computer to write. I hope this chapter will keep you satisfied until I get back. I will probably post an A.N. to let you guys know that I am back to writing when I return. Thank you so much for your patience. I will miss you guys and see you when I get back_

 _FARE THEE WELL!_

 _Tenga cuidado de mi hermana . Te extrañaré y veré pronto :_ Take care, my sister. And I will see you very son.

" _Usted también, Carmelita. Te amo y velo por Sly para mí." :_ You too, Carmelita. I love you and be sure to watch over Sly for me.


	13. AN: I'm Back!

Hi Guys! I just wanted to let you know that I am back from vacation. I missed you guys and loved the reviews I've gotten. I will start writing my next chapter and get it out as fast as I can. I must ask you to be patient with me. I should have it up within the next 2 weeks. Thank you all for reading and I will see you next time!


	14. Chapter 13

_Greetings everyone! I apologize for taking so long. I am going through a rough time and didn't have time to focus on the story. But I am back and I hope you like this chapter! I have gotten reviews wanting me to write about Salim. I will do what I can but maybe you all could help me. Send me some ideas for Salim Al Kupar. It will be Second Chance Love: Salim Al Kupar. Give me ideas for a character and a plot and I will see what I can do._

 _I don't own Sly Cooper or any of the known characters and game scenes._

 _Read, review, enjoy!_

* * *

(Galleth POV)

For a fortnight I have kept myself distracted from thinking about my stolen cane. I have always kept that cane with me ever since it was bestowed upon me, but now it is lost. It felt like a part of myself was stolen from me. The only thing that takes away this pain was my beloved princess, Lauren. I couldn't be happier now that she is my wife. Ever since the wedding, I have distracted myself with her to block my pain. Lauren knows how I feel about my cane. I haven't even done any thieving since it was stolen from me. To keep myself distracted, I have trained with my comrades and then spent my remaining time with Lauren. But it only covers the pain up. I knew that I would never be complete until I get my cane back.

Today, I train with my comrades while Lauren remains in the castle and the King is on travel for royal duties. Every now and then, my beloved Lauren sends a wave of love to me and it is what keeps me going now. But today, I am still distracted, but not because of my cane. I can feel that something horrid is approaching, and fast. For the third time today, I was disarmed by my comrade, who I am training with.

"You are never this distracted, sir! What troubles you?" He asks. I shook my head as I picked up my sword.

"Something is approaching, quickly. Something horrid." I explain as I look towards Lauren's balcony, fearing for my love. My comrade approached me and clapped my shoulder.

"Don't worry, sir. Your wife is perfectly safe!" He said. I couldn't help but disagree with him. I feared that something was coming for her again. But I hid it with a small smile as I took a fighting stance in front of him. We began dueling again until suddenly, fear starting clamping around my heart. I knew immediately it was Lauren. A loud explosion sounded off and green gas started flowing from Lauren's chambers.

"LAUREN!" I shouted as I climbed to Lauren's balcony with my own fear, suffocating my heart. I covered my nose and mouth, so I didn't breathe the gas, as I broke through the glass door to her chambers.

"Lauren, where are you?!" I shouted for her. The gas cleared and I saw that the room was completely empty. I frantically searched until I saw something that made me freeze in my stand, Lauren's wedding ring and her tiara. I picked both up, breathing frantically as I searched the entire room. A flash of red caught my eye and I turned to see a message in red paint on the wall. As I read the message, I began to see red, myself.

"YOU LOSE, COOPER! LAUREN IS MINE!"

At the bottom of the message was an unfamiliar symbol. I growled in rage and was about to storm out when I saw something else on the floor. Wondering what it was, I picked up and twirled it in my palm until a symbol came into view. Holding it up to the wall, I saw that it matched the symbol from the message on the wall. I ran out of the room, not bearing to stay in it a moment longer. Taking a deep breath, I focused on Lauren, praying that I could find her. I could sense that she was not in this time and that made me angrier. I then remembered Divina, telling us that we would be able to teleport to Lauren when we desired. Quickly, I made my way to Divina's cottage.

"Divina! I need your help!" I exclaimed as I rushed in. Divina welcomed me in.

"What seems to be the trouble, Galleth?" She asked. I then explained to her that Lauren has been kidnapped and was not in this time.

"Please Divina, tell me how I can bring myself to Lauren? I must find her!" I begged.

"First, you must calm yourself. Then you merely focus yourself on Lauren. Focus on where she is and then let your heart travel there to her." Divina explained. I did as she said and closed my eyes. I felt the wind blowing through my fur. I could sense the bond getting stronger which made me believe it was working , but all of a sudden, it felt like I was bouncing off some kind of shield and then I landed face first in piping hot sand.

* * *

(Sly POV)

I've just returned to the hideout with Salim after rescuing The Lion, when a pang in my heart hit me hard. Looking around, I could see that Carmelita and the gang were feeling the same thing.

" _Que Pasa?!_ What was that?" Carmelita asked, adding her accent. We all shook our heads, wondering the same thing. Then the sound of something landing just outside the hideout reached my ears. Clutching my cane, I went to find out what the commotion was. Much to my surprise and fear, a very familiar raccoon knight in armor was lying face down in the sand.

"Sir Galleth?!" I exclaimed as I knelt down. He groaned as he picked up his head. He shook it and then his eyes landed on me.

"Sly! Thank goodness it's you!" He said as he picked himself off the ground. Everyone came out and was as shocked as I was to see my ancestor here in Ancient Arabia. Carmelita and I helped Galleth into the hideout. When we got there, he started looking around.

"Sly, where am I and where's Lauren?" He asked. My eyes widened at his second question.

"You're in Ancient Arabia, Galleth. And we thought that Lauren was back in England with you." Bentley explained. Galleth put his head in his hands and groaned. He then explained to us what happened. Shortly after we left, Lauren was kidnapped and apparently, Galleth used his new ability to try and travel to Lauren's location but it was blocked off and then he landed here. My suspicions on who took her again was confirmed when Galleth handed me something that made my blood boil. It was another Gas Bomb Shell, the same one that Carmelita and I found when Lauren went missing the first time. The symbol on it stared at me straight in the face.

"Le Paradox!" I mumbled in rage.

"What?" Carmelita asked. I then growled and threw the shell at the wall.

"Le Paradox! He was the one that took her again!" I shouted in rage. I then heard Carmelita growling in rage along with me.

"That weasel has gone too far!" She shouted. We all were in rage, but then a wave of calmness flowed through us when we heard something we were hoping to hear.

 _Hello, can anyone hear me?_ We smiled as we knew who the angelic voice belonged to.

 _LAUREN! Are you ok?_ I asked through our bond.

 _I'm ok, but I don't know where the hell I am! But I wish I wasn't here with this stupid weasel! He ambushed me again. I fell unconscious. When I woke up I am tied up and stuck with Le Paradox!_ She explains. Just as I was afraid of, I couldn't sense her, but I am able to communicate with her.

" _He's not hurting you, is he?"_ I asked.

" _No, but he's up to something big, and I don't know what it is. You gotta get me out of here!"_ She said.

" _Don't worry Lauren. We'll get you out of there, I promise." I said._ The connection broke off. Galleth sighed in relief at the fact that Lauren was not hurt. Bentley then started fidgeting with his fingers. I narrowed my eyes at this, knowing that he only did that when he is nervous or scared.

"Bentley…?" I asked.

"Le Paradox is up to something all right and Lauren is definitely involved. We got to find her now! Follow me and I will explain everything!" He said as he rolled quickly out of the hideout with everyone, including myself, hot on his scaly tail. He led us back to the Lamp Shop and then pulled out his computer.

"Ok, thanks to that bug in Ms. Decibel's office, we now have all the intel we need. And I must ask you to not get mad at me when I tell you what she's been up to, Sly, Carmelita, and Galleth. It appears she has been producing Counterfeit documents for Le Paradox, creating a false family history that will make him an esteemed member of royalty in the present day. Not only that, he kidnapped Lauren and brought her with him here for a very bad reason. He also ordered Ms. Decibel to create forgeries of a Betrothal Contract. If he cashes this contract in, then he will be able to force Lauren to marry him!"

"WHAT?!" Galleth, Carmelita, and I growled out.

"I'm afraid so, guys. I've managed to inspect the documentation, including that betrothal contract, and believe me, if we allow him to get away with this, his wealth and power will make him untouchable, not to mention Lauren will be forced into a marriage that could possibly kill Galleth and erase Sly from history! I believe he plans on making this his last and greatest caper. The key to stopping him and rescuing Lauren begins with getting through that security door in the Lamp Shop. The door is securely under guard so we need a diversion. I've taken the liberty of fashioning an outfit for Carmelita, who will use it to lure the guards away by… performing a Belly Dance." He explained sheepishly as he showed a very revealing belly dancer outfit that had me drooling. Carmelita's eyes widened in outrage.

"WHAT?!" She exclaimed as I smirked at the idea.

"Possibly your best plan ever!" I said. Carmelita was glaring down at Bentley as he was about ten seconds away from crawling into his shell. If looks could kill, then Bentley would be 6 feet under.

"I'm sorry I didn't ask first, Carmelita, but you're the only one who could pull this off!" Bentley explained. Murray then intervened by drawing his face in the picture of the dancing fox.

"Uh Bentley, I could do it!" He volunteered. Galleth, Salim, and I snickered at the thought of Murray squeezing into the outfit, but it was a sight that no one wanted to see.

"I am not getting into that outfit!" Carmelita said firmly while crossing her arms.

"I know it's a bit revealing, but think of it as going undercover. Plus, Lauren needs you!" Bentley explained.

"Bentley!" Carmelita growled out and then signed in resolution.

"I'm sure "The Murray" could squeeze into that thing." Murray tried again while drawing his hands to make it look he was wearing the outfit.

"Hey Carmelita, maybe you should model that outfit for me… err us. To make sure it fits." I jabbed at her and quickly fixed my mistake.

"SHUT UP RINGTAIL! I'm only doing this for Lauren!" She said as she snatched the outfit out of Bentley's hands and left to change in privacy.

"Listen, silk is very elastic." Murray tried one last time, but Carmelita already took the outfit. I was tempted to follow her, but before I could, I was grabbed by both ears by both of my ancestors. Both of them gave me a stern look that told me to stay put. I felt like a child being told "no".

"Let's move out, we don't have any time to waste!" Bentley said and shut down his computer.

* * *

(Carmelita POV)

After I changed, I met back up with Galleth, Salim, and the gang. I felt ridiculous in this outfit. When Bentley told me that I was going to perform a belly dance as a diversion, it pissed me off to no end. But then I realized that Lauren needs me so I agreed. I could feel Sly's lustrous eyes on me as he scaled my body from head to toe. Although it made me feel good that Sly liked what he saw, I ignored it and slid in between him and Bentley. I looked around the corner to see the guards thumb wrestling.

"Ok Carmelita, we need you to distract those guards and get them away from that door." My tail was twitching in agitation at what I was about to do. And the ringtail was not helping any.

"Yeah, bust a move, Carmelita" He said with a smirk as he rolled his shoulders like he was dancing. I narrowed my eyes in annoyance at him.

"How about I bust your face, Cooper?!" I threw back at him, waving my fist in his face, satisfied to see him flinch.

"We're counting on you, Carmelita. Meet us inside once you can lose the guards." Bentley explained. I sighed as I stood up.

"Bentley, you owe me BIG time for this one!" I said as I jabbed a finger on his helmet and stormed off towards the guards. I made a seductive pose before calling the guards over.

"Hey you big apes!" I called out. They stopped what they were doing and raked their eyes over my form. I stopped myself from shivering in disgust before wiggling my fingers, flirtatiously at them.

"Yoo-hoo, over here you dumb knuckle-draggers!" one baboon slapped the other in the face before all of them surrounded me as the music began.

 _This is the worst undercover assignment EVER!_ I thought as I moved to the music. I have to admit that I was impressed with myself. I never thought I could dance like this. Lauren did teach me some dances including belly dancing and I am glad I took those lessons. Murray waved at me before working on trying to open the door. All the baboons "ooohed" and nailed their eyes on my hips and tail as I shook them, causing the coins on my harem pants to jingle. Then dozens of coins were thrown at my feet as I twirled around. _That wasn't too bad!_ Bentley then joined Murray in trying to pry the door open. _Thank goodness Interpol will never know about this,_ was all I was thinking as I continued my performance. When I spun around again, I noticed that a baboon was about to look behind him so I called out to him.

"Ok now, don't turn around! Look this way!" I said, raising the pitch in my voice to sound flirtatious and brushed my tail on the baboon's arms while hiding the disgust I felt. It worked and the baboon focused on my dancing form again. Sly then joined the group and climbed on top of Murray. _Aye! These baboons need a bath! No, two baths!_ I thought as I continued to dance with the filthy smell of the baboons flooding my nose. Galleth and Salim were the last to help open the door and I thought to myself with a groan as I continued my performance, _come on! How many Cooper gang members does it take to open a door?!_ I continued to sway my chest, tail and hips to the music until I saw everyone at the door fall over and the door unlocked and Murray pried the door open. I heard Salim and Sly talking before I saw him lean against the wall, watching me. Finally, the music came to an end, but the baboons weren't looking at me, in fact, they were looking at something behind me. I stopped dancing, but before I could turn around, I felt a cloth cover my nose and mouth as I was grabbed from behind, I struggled before the chloroform took over and everything went all black.

* * *

(Galleth POV)

After we got the door open, Sly and I were about to go inside, before Salim stopped Sly and I stayed behind.

"Sly, I am thinking I should go no further. I have passed my greatest wisdom on to you and Galleth. The last of my friends are now retired. And I've had enough of snakes, scorpions, and climbing for 3 lifetimes. Besides, I am thinking someone should watch over Carmelita, to make sure she is safe." Sly smiled at our ancestor and placed a paw on his shoulder.

"Alright, Salim. We couldn't have made it this far without you. I think we can take it from here." He said and nodded before approaching them.

"You've most certainly earned your retirement, Sir Salim. Go and enjoy it; and the entertainment known as 'Belly Dancing'" I said to Salim as he turned with a smile to face Carmelita's graceful form.

"Thank you, I will. And Sir Galleth?" He asked as I was following Sly. I turned to face him only to see an encouraging smile on his face. "I hope you find your wife soon." He said. I smiled in thanks before he left to watch Carmelita. I looked at Sly and he placed a paw on my armor clad in comfort. I was about to say something until the sound of Murray struggling reached our ears and saw that the door was about to close. We rushed through the door, just before it was about to slam shut on my tail. After we made it inside, we instantly froze at the sight before us. It was a large room that held an enormous mechanical balloon. It was one I have never seen before.

"Whoa!" Murray said.

"You said it, pal!" Sly responded just as shocked as the rest of us.

"Gadzooks!" I exclaimed.

"It's definitely more than I was expecting! An underground docking station for Le Paradox's blimp! No wonder we haven't seen that thing floating around!" Bentley explained. I tried to reach out to Lauren, but again something was blocking me from reaching her. However, I could sense that she was here. Before I rushed forward, Sly grabbed my shoulder to stop me and shook his head, telling me to stay with everyone.

"What's our next move, Bentley?" Sly asked.

"Well first we need something to get those guards away from that computer so I can get to it."

"Fear not, Bentley! I shall rush forward and rid us of those infernal guards that block our path!" I declared as I pulled out my sword. But before I could even move forward, Bentley used a mechanical arm on his chair to stop me.

"We can't risk you bringing attention to us, Galleth. No, this calls for specialist's equipment. I whipped up a little surprise for Ms. Decibel with the left over material from Carmelita's outfit, but I think it will work better here." Bentley explained. For some reason, Murray got all excited and started jumping up and down while clapping his hands.

"Finally! Just point me in the direction of the changing room and… what the?!" He exclaimed as Bentley pulled out a miniature vehicle that looked like a mouse and moved it towards the guards. Moments later the guards chased the mouse straight to the vents and we all laughed as the baboon guard slid his head right into the vent.

"So long, slowpokes!" Bentley exclaimed while he was controlling the vehicle. After a while, the lasers blocking our path vanished and Bentley caught his vehicle as it busted through the vents. We all followed Bentley to a rather curious contraption that he called a "control panel". After a few minutes, another laser gate vanished and we all walked through until suddenly an alarm started going off and the laser gate behind us, reappeared.

"What just happened, Bentley?" Sly asked as some machines turned on and started spraying some foul smelling gas that blocked our path.

"I'm not sure. I must have tripped some kind of fail-safe backup. Hold on a sec!" Bentley said. Suddenly, dozens of rat troopers glided down to us.

"We cannot wait on Bentley, Sly" I explained. Sly nodded.

"Sir Galleth is right, those rat troopers look serious. Murray, pick them up and throw them at the guns! That should destroy them!" Sly explained. Murray did as he was told and soon, we finally made it to the room. Suddenly, the ground began to shake as the blimp began to rise to reveal the descendant of my rival, Cyrille Le Paradox.

"Ah the three musketeers and the medieval knave. One step behind as usual. May you never change." He said as an insulting greeting.

"And may you always stay down wind!" I jabbed back at him while we all plugged our nose from his stench.

"Ah Coopers, you both are so pathetic! You don't even realize that you've already lost!" Le Paradox sneered at us as Sly and I glared at him.

"We haven't lost yet, Le Paradox!" Sly said, confidently.

"Where is my wife, you scoundrel?! What have you done with her?!" I demanded an answer. But he ignored me and looked straight at Sly.

"Oh no? Bonjour my large friend! What took you so long?" He called out waving to Ms. Decibel who was standing behind us with our unconscious ancestor/descendant in her grasp.

"Oh drat!" Bentley face-palmed as Sly and I stared at Salim's form worriedly.

"SALIM!" Sly and I exclaimed in worry. Decibel's face turned from hatred to adoring as she turned towards the skunk.

"Hello Cyrille, I found this filthy, old scoundrel unconscious outside." She said as she shook Salim in her hand.

"Actually he's yesterday's trash! Precisely why I threw him away." Le Paradox corrected her and she just looked at him, puzzled.

"But I don't understand, I thought you were after him." She said, wanting more details.

"You're right, you don't understand. I don't care about that old bag of bones, just his cane! Which you can see, I already have!" He said. Both mine and Sly's blood turned cold when we saw him pull out Salim's precious cane.

"Uh oh!" Murray said as Bentley face palmed again and said "Double Drat" and Sly and I just stared at Salim's cane in fear for the family.

"Well good, then our deal is complete! I'm coming aboard! Hold that Blimp!" She shouted as she started to move towards the blimp with joy, before Le Paradox paused her.

"So sorry, Cherie. With these two Coopers here, I am afraid the schedule has changed, and I must make my exit now! I cannot risk that flea-bitten rat ruining my plans!" He said as the blimp continued to rise again and the roof opened up. Decibel rushed forward and threw Salim to the side as she tried to catch Le Paradox.

"Wait, Cyrille! Wait for me!"

"He's got the cane!" Murray exclaimed

"He's got the documents! Sly if they return to the present day and Le Paradox establishes a royal ancestry for himself and cashes in that betrothal contract for him and Lauren, all of our futures are in peril; and you and Galleth will die! You've got to stop them!" Bentley exclaimed in fear.

"How's Salim?" Sly asked.

"I tried…to stop him." Salim responded before falling unconscious again. I knelt down and checked on him. I sighed relief before standing up and facing Sly.

"He'll be fine, Sly. But right now, you must stop that wench!" I said. Sly nodded.

"I'm on it, like stink on a skunk!" He said before he rushed off after the elephant.

* * *

(Lauren POV)

I am standing on the blimp tied up watching as Sly battled an elephant known as Ms. Decibel. The sound of feminine groaning reached my ears and I turned and saw, to my surprise and fear, my dear sister, Carmelita.

"Carm!" I shouted out. She turned up at me and her eyes widened.

"Lauren! Thank goodness you are ok!" She exclaimed before she realized where she was and began struggling against the ropes that bound her.

"Struggling is pointless, Mademoiselle! There is no escape for either of you, especially you my princess!" Le Paradox said as he approached us and I shivered in disgust as he strokes my cheek.

"Keep your filthy paws off me!" I shouted. He just laughed and stepped back. His disgusting eyes raked my form.

"You do realize, as my future bride, I have the right to touch you in any way I please!" He said and both mine and Carmelita's eyes widened.

"You're WHAT?!" I exclaimed. He just laughed and produced a paper and walked closer to me.

"Yes, mi amour! Thanks to this, you and I are to wed and you will finally be mine forever!" He said. I read the document and my blood ran cold: A BETROTHAL CONTRACT!

"That is a forgery and you are not royalty!" I growled out as I tried to get away from him.

"Not yet, mon Cherie, but once we return to the present, I will be." He goaded on we both growled at him as he went to his seat at the front. I looked below at the fight, fearing for the lives of my brother and my husband below.

"It seems this game is over, how boring!" He said as he pushed a button and I saw Ms. Decibel fall off and grab onto a rope. Sly was also gliding down off the blimp. Ms. Decibel clutched the rope for dear life and frantically faced Le Paradox.

"Cyrille, open the hatch! Let me in!" She begged. But Le Paradox was uncaring as usual.

"I don't think so; you see we have already reached maximum capacity. Perhaps due to my beautiful honored guests." He said and gestured to me and Carmelita as we glared, hatefully at him. I could feel the fear rushing through me and looked at Sly and Galleth as they gazed fearfully at us.

"CARMELITA!" Sly shouted at the same time Galleth shouted "LAUREN!" Le Paradox began fondling me again and I struggled to get away from him. I heard a loud growl from next to me.

"GET YOUR PAWS OFF HER YOU NOXIOUS WINDBAG!" Carmelita growled out and Le Paradox hid away from her behind me, the filthy coward! The lady elephant looked at Le Paradox with hurt in her eyes.

"But we had a deal! I made you the documents and you promised me the last masterpieces: Mozart, Beethoven, ROMANTIC NIGHTS ON THE RIVIERA!" She finished with a shout as she shook the blimp. Le Paradox kept his ears covered before walking to the window.

"Yes well, thank you so much for my papers, but it wouldn't have worked out between us. I'm just not into big noses. And as for your music; how should I put this, IT STINKS WORSE THAN I DO!" He said before cackling and walked back towards me. His words definitely pissed off the music loving elephant as she glared at him with hate.

"Why you filthy, backstabbing, two-timing scoundrel!" Ms. Decibel insulted Le Paradox as he got closer to me. I tried hopping to get away but he wrapped an arm around my waist and dragged me and Carmelita to the window.

"Ha ha, flattery will get you nowhere! And as for you Coopers, do not think of trying anything, otherwise we will see if these lovely mademoiselles can fly. I don't see any wings, do you?" He asked and I froze as he ran his disgusting hands down my sides.

"Touch me again and I'll break both your arms!" I threatened him before him pushed on my nose and did the same to Carmelita, causing us to fall over since our feet were bound.

"SLY!" Carmelita called out at the same time I called to my husband "GALLETH!"

"DON'T WORRY GIRLS, THIS ISN'T OVER!" I heard Sly call out to us.

"INDEED MY LOVE! I WILL FIND YOU!" I heard my Galleth call out afterwards.

"I don't think so, Sir Cooper. Lauren has always been mine and not even your so called mating bond will change that!" Le Paradox said cockily. I felt intense anger rushing through me and I knew that Sly, Galleth and the gang were furious.

"I will end you, Le Paradox! You will pay for all you have done!" Galleth exclaimed. While Le Paradox wasn't looking, I moved my body to where I could look at the gang through the window. I sent a massive wave of love through the bond to all the men down below the blimp. They all smiled sadly at me, as we all knew that there was no escape.

"I don't think so, in fact I believe there is a saying to match this situation: The fat lady, she has sung. AU REVOIR SLY AND SIR GALLETH COOPER!" He shouted before picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder.

"NO! LET ME GO! GALLETH!" I Struggled in Le Paradox's grasp as I saw Ms. Decibel fall from the blimp. Moments later, I felt a churn in my stomach as we all traveled through the vortex, not knowing our fates.

(Sly POV)

The blimp took off with Lauren and Carmelita held captive in Le Paradox's clutches. Salim finally came to and we all surrounded Ms. Decibel and she stared horrified at the blimp as it took off. I handed Salim a cork and he stuffed it into her trunk so she couldn't play anymore horrible music. We all went back to the hideout after throwing Decibel in jail, saddened at the loss.

We may have stopped Ms. Decibel, but it meant absolutely nothing. We were on the ropes. Le Paradox had beaten us every step of the way and now held all of the cards: Carmelita, Lauren, my ancestors' canes, and now his fake pedigree and not to mention the fake betrothal contract with my sister! I looked at the picture of me, Carmelita and Lauren, thinking of how I have let them down. I promised that I would protect Lauren when she joined us and I failed her! I saw Galleth sit beside me feeling the same way. His mate was taken away from him again, and he felt the same way I did. I couldn't remember a time we've teamed up that we've felt so defeated. Talking to Dimitri didn't help out either. He was freaked out and yelling about having to "boogey down in Skunk Town", so as usual, his words made little sense. But the message was clear, we had to get back home, fast.

"This is not good, guys!" Bentley said. I nodded. Mine and Galleth's resolves cemented. We needed to stop Le Paradox and rescue the women we loved.

"We need to get home, now! Our futures and lives depend on it!" I said as Galleth and I rushed to the van. Murray and Bentley nodded and began loading up. We may have been down, but we definitely weren't out! There was too much writing on this: the lives of everyone we cared about, not to mention the very future of our existence! No matter how, we would make things right! The van took off and as we traveled through time back to Paris, I realized I was in for the fight of our lives.

* * *

 _There you have it; the final battle is about to begin! I am definitely going to change the ending from the game since I didn't like the ending in the game! It's going to take a little while for me to post again. I am about to lose my job so I need to focus on work and try to find another job by August. So please be patient with me and I will post as soon as I can._

 _Fare Thee Well!_


	15. Chapter 14

_Greetings my fine readers! I have returned from a long journey of job hunting to bring you this magnificent chapter. I hope this is well worth the wait. I also hope you don't suffocate as I almost did just by writing it. Read and you will see what I mean._

 _I don't own Sly Cooper, or any of the known characters and game scenes. I only take credit in the creation of Divina, Lauren and King Arthur._

 _Read, Review, Enjoy!_

* * *

Sly POV

We finally made it home to Paris, only to find a place we hardly recognized. It was obvious Le Paradox was now in control, since his face covered the city like a bad rash. In fact, Le Paradox's head was on top of the Eiffel Tower! This was definitely something I did not want to come home to. I quickly explained to Galleth that my real home did not look like this, but he was listening in on the people as they talk about this upcoming Royal Wedding! THAT WAS NOT GOING TO HAPPEN! The only positive was Bentley was able to dig up a lot of dirt. Including the fact that Le Paradox was from a family of thieves himself. And then, we made a major discovery! I knew that my dad's heist of the world's largest diamond made him a legendary thief, but what I never knew, was that Le Paradox's father was planning to steal it first, and frame MY dad for the crime. Only, he was a little too slow and got himself caught instead. With his father gone, Le Paradox had no one to teach him the family business. And after a string of failed jobs, he wound up in prison too. it was here ironically, when he finally got his criminal education.

And what's even worse, was that through time, Le Paradox's ancestors had an obsession with Lauren's ancestors, and that included his obsession with Lauren! The very thought of that, made all of us sick to our stomachs, for Murray, literally. After finding this out, he instantly lost his lunch and I was about to lose mine as well. The nausea was quickly replaced with disgust and anger at this information for all of us. Apparently, the Coopers were not only the greatest thieves, they also protected the Masons from all harm. That makes a lot of sense. When I first met Lauren when we were kids, I felt this intense need to protect her from all harm.

Anyway, after his release, Le Paradox maintained the image of a law abiding citizen. In reality, he used his prison contacts to form his own syndicate, and began masterminding heists worldwide. These days, he traveled the world as a billionaire art collector, while his real business was the trafficking of priceless stolen treasures. Clearly, he blamed the Coopers for his families past misfortunes. And his plan was to wipe us out completely. And as for Lauren, he vowed to change his families rotten luck when it came to the Mason Clan, by forcing Lauren to marry him. I had to find a way to stop him, but first, I had to rescue Carmelita and Lauren!

I would say "home sweet home" now that we made it back, but now was not the time; the woman I love and the princess I called my sister were in the clutches of that filthy weasel! I had to get them both back, and fast. If I failed, Carmelita would be a goner and Lauren would be forced into a marriage that could kill Galleth and erase me and my family from history. There was too much on the line and I wasn't going to fail, no sir! I needed to end this once and for all; for the entire Cooper Clan, and that included Lauren. As soon as we got back to the hideout, we immediately began cooking up a plan. After a few hours, Bentley called a meeting and starting presenting on his computer.

"Alright, we all know this is our last chance at stopping Le Paradox and rescuing Laruen and Carmelita. Currently, his blimp is docked outside the museum. I can't pinpoint the girls' exact positions, but I believe Carmelita being held somewhere near the loading bay. And knowing Le Paradox, he is probably keeping Lauren at his side at all times. The only good news is that the royal wedding will not commence until he defeats you, Sly. There's a utility hatch on the blimp's underside that will get you inside. You can use one of the mooring lines to reach it. Once you're in, try to gather as much information as you can. But remember, we'll be right behind you, so don't do anything rash. Murray, I need you to get the van ready. We're going to need backup for this one, so we're going on a recruiting trip. Galleth, you'll be coming with us. Then we'll rendezvous with Sly inside the blimp and figure out our next move. Ok, I realize it's not the most elaborate plan, but it's the best we've got. So everybody, watch your backs, and let's go take that skunk down, once and for all!" Bentley concluded and then rolled over to help prepare the van. Galleth was standing at the window, gazing at the blimp docked outside the museum. I could tell that he was terrified for Lauren, but he wasn't showing it. It was the same thing I was feeling for my fear for Carmelita.

"Don't worry, Galleth. I promise, I will find her, both of them!" I said as I placed a hand on his shoulder. He smiled in gratitude, nodded his head and then rushed over to the van when Bentley said they were ready.

"Make that vermin pay for his insolence, Sly!" He shouted from the window. I nodded as a promise before protecting my eyes from the blinding lights. When I opened them, the van was gone. Now it's my turn!

Locating the blimp was easy and so was climbing on. I quickly climbed on the mooring line and made my way through the utility hatch to the loading bay. When I got there, in the center was an unresponsive Carmelita, still tied up and on her knees with her head down and her tail twitching behind her.

"Ok Bentley, I'm in. I see Carmelita, but I don't see Lauren." I said. But Bentley responded frantically.

"Just hold on, Sly! We're almost there! You know it's a setup!" Bentley warned me. I nodded. I figured she was set as a trap but I did not care, I had to get her out of here and find Lauren.

"I know pal, but I don't have a choice. Just get here as fast as you can!" I said before disconnecting. I then dashed ahead and slid to my knees in front of Carmelita.

"Carmelita!" I said. She jumped into consciousness at the sound of my voice. Her eyes widened in fear at the sight of me.

"SLY NO!" She shouted. Suddenly a cone shaped lid slammed down around us, trapping us as Le Paradox lifted us up with the mechanic claw. And on the same platform with him, was my dear sister. She was tied up and had her mouth bound shut. Her blue gown was changed into an elegant, white wedding gown. It was similar to the one she wore for her wedding to Galleth, but this time, the Cooper Clan charm on her belt was replaced with Le Paradox's brand. Le Paradox must've forced her into that; and that made mine and Carmelita's blood boil with rage.

"HAHA! Two birds in one trap! I knew you could not resist, Cooper! You are so predictable!" He gloated. Carmelita and I glared at him in fury at all he's done; while gazed at us with fear in her eyes. Carmelita and I secretly sent a wave of confidence and calm to her, but it did not work for her.

"Oh yeah? Well how's this for a prediction? I'm going to kick that stripe right off your tail!" I growled out at him. He only laughed.

"Yes, yes, and now comes the big threats from the little man. As I said, predictable." He said, acting like he was bored while stroking Lauren's hair as she tried to avoid him.

"LET US OUT AND LET HER GO! You afraid of a fair fight, coward?!" Carmelita challenged him.

"No, no, no, I don't think so. I have something special planned for you two. It is, how do you say, a going away party." He said. He then used the machine to take us all away. We turned in time to see Galleth, the gang, and my ancestors arrive and looked at us with worry.

* * *

(Galleth POV)

We all arrived just in time to see my darling wife, heir and his love get taken away by the wretch, Le Paradox

"Lauren!" I shouted and tried to follow but was stopped by my western ancestor. I looked back at Bentley and he shook his head in remorse. All of the Coopers, including myself, surrounded Bentley as he came up with a plan to get our canes back.

"Ok, listen up! You all know why you're here. We have to find your canes and get you back where you belong, now! If we don't, we'll never be able to fix the damage Le Paradox has done." We all nodded.

"What about Sly?" Murray asked.

"He's on his own for now. But he'll be alright. It's Sly! And don't worry, Galleth; Sly will get Lauren back, I'm sure of it!" Bentley said, confidently. I nodded but that did nothing to cure my worry for my mate. I buried my fear as we moved through the blimp to a room with traps.

"Rioichi, you're up first. My readings show your cane is somewhere in this room." Bentley explained. We all looked around until we found the case that held the Ninja Cooper, Rioichi's, cane.

"I can sense it too, Bentley-san" he said before he went up to find his cane. He flew up to spire points and finally reached his cane. Suddenly, an alarm went off and a bunch of rat guards came in.

"Rat troopers at twelve o'clock!" Bentley warned. I stayed back as Murray and the Sir Rioichi defeated the rats with ease. Quickly after the room cleared, the large door opened and we ran through.

"No time for a break, guys. We have to keep moving!" Bentley said as we moved on to the next room.

"There's Bob's cane. Looks like this is all you, Rioichi." Bentley said pointing out to Caveman Cooper's cane. So they called him "Bob".

"Thank you for your help!" He said in whatever language he was speaking.

"It is my pleasure, my most hairy ancestor." Sir Rioichi said before making his move for the cane. It wasn't long before he tossed the cane back down to the owner.

"Great! Wait, Rioichi, I'm picking up an energy field shift, centered on you!" Bentley said working on his machine.

"Yes, I sense it is my time to go. It has been an honor meeting all of you, _Sayonara!"_ Sir Rioichi said and bowed before disappearing back to where he came from. I gave him an honorable salute as he returned to his land. Bentley grew more excited than a hyperactive coyote.

"It's working. The temporal abnormality is correcting itself! Bob we need you to get Salim's cane." Bentley told Sir Bob pointing out Sir Salim's cane.

"No problem. I'll get it as fast as I can!" he said before climbing up to the cane. He tossed it down as Sir Salim was yawning and stretching, causing the cane to fall into his paws.

"Outstanding, Bob! Looks like you're heading home. Watch out for those penguins!" Bentley said.

"Goodbye everyone! Take care, my brothers!" he said giving his own salute as he vanished and went home. I smiled at the honor I was given by meeting my ancestors and descendants. This will most certainly be a story to tell to mine and Lauren's future children and grandchildren.

"This is going well, but we're not out of the woods yet." Bentley said just as soon as more rats came through the door. This time, Murray and the Sir Salim fought off the rats.

"We have to keep pushing!" Bentley said as the door opened and we all ran through to the next room.

"Salim, you're the only one who can reach Galleth's cane." Bentley explained pointing out to my cane

"Forsooth! I would entrust this to no other!" I exclaimed. Personally knowing Sir Salim, I knew I could trust him to retrieve my cane

"Ugh, again with the climbing?!" he complained. I growled at him in warning and marched over to him.

"I DEMAND THAT YOU GET YOUR FURRY TAIL MOVING SO I CAN FIND MY WIFE!"

Salim flinched and began climbing. I cleared my throat and wiped the rage from my face. Realizing that it was just to get Sir Salim to start climbing, everyone began to laugh. Sir Salim glared at me and started to yell at me in, what must've been his language, and shake his fist at me. That only caused us to laugh even harder. Sir Salim rolled his eyes and continued to climb, avoiding all traps. He reached my cane and tossed it down to me.

"Very nice, Salim! You've definitely earned your retirement." Bentley said.

"I salute your excellence, Sir Salim!" I said, giving a salute and a smile. Salim just hopped on a floating carpet and waved goodbye to the Coopers, Bentley, and Murray. But he stared at me and put the fingers on his right hand together and stuck his pointing finger in between them while glaring at me before he disappeared. I heard a snicker and turned to see Bentley try to hide his laugh. He saw me looking and shook his head.

"Don't even ask, Galleth! Anyway, now that we got mister Cranky-pants home safely, we need to press on!" Bentley explained. We all nodded and moved forward. In the distance in the room, I saw another cane. I looked to my right to see my western descendant looking at it like it was a lost treasure. It must be his cane.

"Galleth, we need your skills to get Tennessee's cane." Bentley explained.

"Verily shall it be in thine command, hence and forthwith!" I declared. Sir Tennessee scratched his head under his hat.

"Uh, you talk funnier than a two-headed jackalope, but thanks amigo!" He said as I took off to retrieve the cane. Curiously, it looked more like some kind of cannon. I reached it quickly and tossed it down to Sir Tennessee, who spun it with joy.

"Truly remarkable, Galleth!" Bentley said as I jumped down.

"It surely was. Much obliged, Sir Galleth!" Sir Tennessee said holding out his hand. I took it in a firm and respectful hand shake.

"More vermin, dead ahead." Bentley declared. This time, Sir Tennessee, Sir Murray, and myself battled these rats. In no time at all, we made it through to the next room.

"Those switches are completely out of our reach! Tennessee, this looks like a job for you!" Bentley said. Sir Tennessee smiled with excitement.

"Just what I was hopin' for, Bentley! I've been itchin' to get in on the action too!" He said before he moved forward. Shortly after, we came to a large door that required a code for each level. The clever outlaw was able to shoot all buttons at the same time. The door was blasted open and revealed a dark hallway.

"Nice shooting! Now let's find Sly!" Bentley said as he rolled up to Sir Tennessee and I followed with Murray closely behind. He nodded and led the way as we made our way through the hallway, not knowing that my love and my heir were in grave danger.

* * *

(Carmelita POV)

Sly and I were still trapped in the container as that stinking Le Paradox brought us in front of a large machine with Lauren struggling to get free on the platform.

"Ah, alone at last! How cozy!" He said as he hugged Lauren close to him. I growled at him, having the nerve to dare touch _mi hermana._

"You want cozy?! I'm going to throw you and all of your friends into the same prison cell!" I snapped back at him.

"Ah, but no! it is the two of you, whom I am thinking! To be together, forever! Just think of it as the most romantic coffin ever!" He said and then laughed. I heard Sly growl beside me.

"Don't count on it, Le Paradox! We've beaten all of your other plans!" Sly growled out as he banged on the glass.

"Ah, but not this time, I think! Look at this, my marvelous contraption: The Time Tunnel! Something else I had your little friend, Penelope develop before her unfortunate failure. It's very much like the time machine, _non_? With one important difference: from here, I have control over where you go. And it's programmed to send you and your Interpol shrew on an endless honeymoon, FREE OF CHARGE; bouncing through time for all eternity, that's if you survive the trip. Either way, I will never have to see your irritating faces again! I would allow you to witness my bonding of holy matrimony with my princess, but you would get in the way!" He gloated, making me even angrier when he mentioned my sister. Sly was growling from beside me while gazing at Lauren who finally got the gag out of her mouth.

"YOU'RE PATHETIC LE PARADOX!" She shouted out. Le Paradox simply glared at her and slapped her in the face, causing her to be disoriented.

"You think this thing can hold me? Just wait until I get out of here!" I shouted at him, banging on the glass as Sly put a paw on my shoulder to keep me calm.

"Why'd you do it, Le Paradox? Why the ancestors? Why not just come after me? What's the deal?" Sly interrogated.

"The deal? The deal is you Coopers? You destroyed my father! And you almost got me and kept me from the woman who was supposed to be mine; but not quite! And when I rebuilt myself, I swore to erase the Coopers from history completely and make Lauren mine forever! And so today, my revenge will be complete! It is time now for you to go! Bon Voyage! Say goodbye, Mon Cherie!" He said before pushing a button causing the container to move towards the time tunnel.

"NOOOOO!" Lauren shouted at us.

"SLY?!" I said worriedly. Suddenly a gunshot rang out and the glass broke, freeing me and Sly.

"COOPER, YOU FILTHY VERMIN!" Le Paradox shouted, frustrated as Sly and I landed on the floor.

"HOOWEE! Cut that closer than a ten-dollar shave! Reckon my time here is up!" He said before disappearing back to his land.

"Take care, Tennessee!" Bentley said.

"Fare thee well, Sir Tennessee!" Galleth said. I felt a wave of happiness as I saw Lauren and Galleth stared at each other with love.

"I WILL CRUSH YOU!" Le Paradox snapped before controlling the machine to grab us. Sly and I dodged it, then the claw attacked the time tunnel, causing a terrifying vortex to appear and start sucking everything in.

"NOOOOOOO!" Le Paradox cried frantically and tried using his controls before giving up and escaping with Lauren in his filthy hands. Sly and I ran over to the gang.

"Take Carmelita and get off this thing!" Sly demanded. I gasped at the thought of leaving him, thinking that I would lose him.

"We all need to leave right now! That maniac just tore a hole in Time space!" Bentley said frantically as everything was being sucked into the vortex.

"I need to finish this fight here and now, for the whole Cooper Clan. And I'm the only one who can glide out of here! Plus, he still has Lauren. I have to get her back!" Sly insisted.

"This whole blimp could disappear any second!" Bentley said, trying to reason with Sly. But I knew better, there was no reasoning with that stubborn ringtail.

"I know! So there's no time to argue, just go!" He said. I walked up to him, knowing this could possibly be my last chance to tell him my feelings.

"Sly, I… " I started but did not finish but Sly understood.

"I know, me too." Sly stated. The gang and I ran out of the blimp and let Sly beat Le Paradox and rescue Lauren.

* * *

(Sly POV)

After Carmelita, Galleth, and the gang escaped the blimp, I jumped up on to the machine only to see, Le Paradon, carrying an unconscious Lauren on his shoulders.

"Come Cooper, I will teach you to fight like a gentleman!" Le Paradox gloated. Every time I jumped on to his location, he jumped away.

"And how would you know?" I asked rhetorically as an insult. We came to a flat space and I was pulled into a sword fight. Le Paradox complained about something being wrong with his sword as I smacked him in the face with his cane. After spinning the cane around, Sly smacked him under the chin. He was disoriented and I made my way around him to Lauren's unconscious form. But before I could reach her, a bright light blinded me and when it dulled, Lauren was back in Le Paradox's clutches.

"What the?!" I exclaimed. I followed the coward whenever he jumped away.

"Why don't you just give up, and I will make it painless for you." He gloated. I growled at him as I dueled him. He was really starting to get on my nerves.

"WHY DON'T YOU COME OVER HERE AND TAKE IT?!" I threatened him. I got the upper hand and knocked him down.

"What?! You cheated!" He whined as I smacked him in the face with my cane again. He got away with Lauren again and I quickly followed, never letting the two of them leave my sight

* * *

(Galleth POV)

The gang, Carmelita, and I were watching as the blimp was going down and was in flames. I was terrified and so was Carmelita, though she never showed it. The most important critters of our lives were up there.

"Sly, do you read me? Get out of there, Sly!" Bentley tried to reach out to them. I closed my eyes and sent a prayer to Sly and Lauren.

" _Please get out of there! I need you back with me Lauren! And Sly, you need to begin your life with this fair maiden who is worried about you_!

Everyone looked at me, not knowing what to say. I just shook my head and returned my gaze to the burning blimp.

* * *

(Sly POV)

I slid down the blimp trying to catch up to Le Paradox.

"WHERE IS THAT LITTLE WEASEL?!" I shouted. In the distance, I saw Lauren trying to break free from Le Paradox, but he would not let go of her.

"LET GO OF ME YOU FILTHY WEASEL!" She shouted. I quickly caught up with them to see Le Paradox facing me and Lauren was hanging off the rod only by the rope that bound her.

"So before we finish this, let me get this straight; you came after the Coopers because of what happened to your father?!" I asked shocked at his thinking.

"No you imbecile! I came after the Coopers to prove that Le Paradox is the greatest thief who ever lived. Is there any doubt? Ask yourself this; if the Coopers were really the greatest thieves in history, and I have stolen their most valuable possessions, then what does that make me?" He asked rhetorically. I looked at him, flabbergasted by his stupidity

"Um, an idiot! You had it made! You could've been the biggest thief of all time, but you had to target my ancestors, and my bonded sister, and blow your own cover! You exposed your operation because of your EGO! No Cooper would've done that! And for the record, can you really say you stole the canes, seems like your friends did all the real work!" I stated, goading him on and making him angry.

"Enjoy your words, Cooper! For they will be your last!" Le Paradox growled out before pulling me in another duel. I got the upper hand again and this time, I smacked him to the edge of the pole, causing him to hang on.

"THIS ISN'T RIGHT! MY PLAN WAS PERFECT!" Le Paradox cried out as he held on for dear life. I looked him with a smirk.

"Sorry, you just can't plan for a Cooper!" I said.

"Just please, help me!" Le Paradox begged.

"Why should I?" I asked.

"I do not wish to die!" He whimpered out.

"Well, I guess you can do no harm from a prison cell." I helped him up with my cane. Suddenly, he pulled me forward and snatched the pack that held my glider off of my shoulders and backed away, pulling Lauren into his arms and tying her to his waist so she didn't escape.

"As I said, so predictable!" He said as he laughed. I growled at him as Lauren struggled to get out of the rope

"You won't get away with this, I'll find you!" I warned him with rage in my voice.

"Au Contraire, Sly Cooper, I do not think we'll meet again." He responded before jumping off and glided away with Lauren screaming my name. Suddenly, he glided right into an airplane and lost grip of his glider. He released himself from the plane and then fell to the ground below. And to my fear, Lauren broke free and fell unconscious but was still bound when they hit the plane and she fell away from Le Paradox.

"LAUREN!" I shouted as I jumped off the plane. We were falling fast and it looked like we were going to land in the river.

" _Ok Sly, hopefully you remember those swimming lessons Lauren gave you!"_ was my only thought as I landed hard in the water. I looked down to see my unconscious sister, quickly sinking to the bottom.

* * *

(Galleth POV)

My friends and I were searching the waters for Sly and Lauren, hoping to find them instead of them disappearing. We came across Le Paradox, begging to be saved. We pulled him into the van and then I smacked him on the head with my cane, knocking him out. We continued searching until suddenly, we all bent over clutching our hearts.

"OH NO!" Bentley exclaimed, as we were fearing the same thing: we were about to lose Lauren.

"LOOK IT'S SLY!" Carmelita shouted I followed her eyes and sure enough, Sly popped out of the water and took a deep breath of air. He looked toward us and started waving his hand in the air while holding on to something in his other arm. Using my binocucom, I saw that it was my Lauren unconscious.

"OH NO! LAUREN!" I shouted as Murray and Carmelita pulled Sly and Lauren into the van. Carmelita laid Lauren down and started pushing down on her chest.

"What are you doing, Carmelita?" I asked. She looked at me after she finished breathing in Lauren's mouth.

"It's called giving CPR! I am trying to get Lauren's heart beating again. It absorbed to much water and now it's not beating. If we don't get it working again, Lauren is going to die!" She said while pushing on her chest and breathing in her mouth again. Carmelita continued to do this while Sly held Laurens right hand and I held her left hand, our rings clanged together.

"C'MON LAUREN! DON'T YOU DO THIS, DON'T YOU LEAVE US!" Carmelita shouted. I felt tears soaking up my fur as Lauren gave no response. After about fifty attempts, Carmelita stopped and looked fearfully at us. My heart shattered, knowing what was happening. But I refused to believe it. I moved Sly out of the way and copied Carmelita's actions.

"COME NOW, LAUREN! DON'T LEAVE ME! COME BACK TO ME! LAUREN, PLEASE, I LOVE YOU!" I shouted as I heard Carmelita sobbing on Sly's shoulder and saw that Murray was wailing into Bentley's shell. I growled in heartache and rage when Lauren remained still as the dead.

"LAUREN!" I shouted to the stars. Suddenly, I felt a warmth within my heart and saw that I was glowing a bright red. I looked around to see Sly and Carmelita glowing a dark blue; and Bentley and Murray were glowing a bright green.

"IT'S THE BOND!" Bentley exclaimed, "We can use our bonds with Lauren and bring her back to us. There's nothing more powerful in this world than love."

After he said that, tethers came from all of us and attached to Lauren's unconscious form. We all sent our love to Lauren in hopes that it would be enough to bring her back to us. We ran out of energy and our glows faded. We all looked at Lauren's form, begging for movement. Suddenly to our upmost joy, Lauren's chest began moving and she started coughing up the water that flooded her heart.

"LAUREN! Sit her up Galleth, she needs to get the water out!" Carmelita instructed and raised Lauren up so she can breathe. She finally stopped coughing up water and looked at me.

"Galleth!" She said and threw herself in my arms. Everyone joined in on the hug, including Murray after he landed the van on the road. We all pulled away and Lauren faced Sly and then they threw their arms around each other and hung on for dear life.

"I thought I lost you, Lauren!" Sly said as he pulled away and Carmelita took his place.

"We all did!" She said. Lauren pulled away and took her rightful place in my arms again.

"You can't get rid of me that easily!" She said with a smile. We all laughed with the joy of all of us back together again. The moment was interrupted when the sound of groaning reached our ears. We all turned to see Le Paradox returning to the world of consciousness. He looked around and then his eyes landed on all of us. He must've realized that he was not in a good place as we all glared in hatred and rage at him. Bentley was tossing a bomb and catching it with his metal claw; Murray was cracking his knuckles; Carmelita was charging her Shock Pistol and aiming it at him; Lauren had her arms crossed and was tapping her fingers against them; and Sly and I were clenching our teeth with a growl as our canes were almost broken in half with how hard we were clutching them. Le Paradox looked at all of us in fear and then gave us a sheepish smile even though I could tell that he was petrified of us.

"Come now, mon amis, let's all let bygones be bygones, _oui?"_ He said while holding his hands up in surrender. Sly simply shook his head, looked outside the van, and closed the door as Bentley closed the blinds to block out onlookers. Next thing you know, the van was filled with the sound of punches, smacks, shock pistol shots, small rockets and viewers could see the van moving up and down as it shook in the motion and could hear a skunk in a whole lot of pain giving a big:

"YEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOW!"

By the time the police arrived, the skunk was barely recognizable. They still could see him under all of the bumps, bruises, bald spots, the black eye, and burn marks that filled his body. We left no part of his body unmarked. We all smirked evilly as he literally limped quickly in front of the police and held his hands out for the handcuffs. We definitely did a number on him, that he was happy to be carted off to prison. As the police drove away with Le Paradox in custody, we all busted out laughing.

"And that's why you never mess with the Cooper Gang!" Lauren and Sly said at the same time. I smiled before pulling Lauren into a kiss and saw Sly doing the same thing to Carmelita. Bentley and Murray groaned and turned away. We pulled away to catch our breath, only to see that Lauren was beginning to fade away. I looked down at myself to see that I was fading as well. It was time to return.

"This looks like farewell, guys!" Bentley said as he rolled up beside Murray, Sly and Carmelita. Lauren merely shook her head with a smile.

"Not farewell, Bentley! Did you forget our new abilities?" She asked. They all gasped, remembering the new abilities we all received when we bonded with Lauren.

"Exactly, we can visit each other anytime! Divina wouldn't have created that ritual if it did any damage. She wants us all to stay together." We all smiled at the fact that we'll always be together now.

"Well in that case, we'll see you later, Lauren!" Sly said, wrapping an arm around Carmelita's waist as they all waived goodbye. I wrapped my arm around Lauren as we faded away even more.

"Indeed, once more unto the breach go we, fare thee well, you all!" I said as our friends and heir faded away. The next thing we knew, we were in the middle of the throne room. The king was pacing and Divina gasped when she saw us. The king stopped pacing and looked at us with shock. Lauren broke out of my arms and ran to her father.

"Father!" She said as she thrusted herself into her father's arms. I smiled as I witnessed a father and daughter reunited.

"My dear Lauren, I was so worried! I am so glad you are alright." He said.

"Yes, thanks to Sly and Galleth, everything is as it should be." She said as she walked back to me. Just as soon as I took her in my arms again, her dastardly wedding gown changed to her beautiful dark blue gown she wore before.

"What just happened?" The king asked. Lauren looked down at herself in shock and then smiled.

"Time has corrected itself!" She exclaimed.

"Yes, now it is time to move towards our future!" Divina said. We all smiled, knowing that everything is as it should be and time can now continue its' proper path and our futures can begin.

* * *

 _There you have it guys! Game over! This ending was better than the game and the last story's ending put together! I am so sorry for taking so long. My job hunt has been chaotic but has come to an end. I finally found a job and now I can get back to writing. You have sent me some really good ideas for Salim Al Kupar. Please keep them coming, I would hate to leave Salim out of the action._

 _I researched the gesture Salim did to Galleth: it's called the Five Fathers hand gesture. I won't tell you what it means, look it up and you will see. I found it hilarious._

 _Send in your reviews and PM's and I will post when I can._

 _Fare thee well!_


	16. Prologue

_Greetings my fine readers! The last chapter is finally up. It was a pleasure writing this love story for Sir Galleth Cooper and I am looking forward to giving Salim Al Kupar a mate of his own. I apologize for taking so long. I've been hard at work and it's been kicking my butt. But I have done it! Fair warning, this chapter contains some foul language, but I've tried keeping it to a minimum._

 _I don't own Sly Cooper or any of the known characters and game scenes. This chapter is purely mine and any OC's that come up._

 _Read, Review, Enjoy!_

* * *

(Lauren POV) (1 Year Later)

The day is finally here, the day that Sly Cooper and Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox finally tie the knot after so many years of chasing each other's tails. Needless to say, I've been counting on this day to come. Even when Sly didn't realize his feelings for the beautiful and feisty inspector, I could see it as bright as the day. That was one of the reasons why I've helped her from time to time. I also felt a bond with her from the first time I met her when Sly and I stole the Fire Stone of India in Bombay. When Sly first laid eyes on her, I had to stop him from drooling before he got shot. Ever since that day, Sly messed around with her. I never really blamed him; it was actually fun to get the fiery fox all hot under the collar with her hot temper. I think I came to a mutual acquaintanceship with Carmelita when I kept her calm and collected when we were both held captive by the Contessa. Even though she was hiding it, I could tell that she was scared when she was trapped. I remained calm and kept her calm as well. I could tell that Carmelita saw me in a different light after that, because she started going easy on me, but not Sly. After Sly kissed Carmelita, before escaping her at the volcano, I knew that was when she started feeling something for Sly besides the desire to throw him behind bars. And after the whole Cooper Vault adventure, She and I became the best of friends. I couldn't have chosen a better woman to become the next Lady Cooper!

After the whole fight with Le Paradox, we all kept in touch with each other. 6 months after the fight, Sly and Carmelita jumped back to mine and Galleth's time with some big news. Sly finally proposed to Carmelita and they wanted me and Galleth to be there, with me as the Maid of Honor and Galleth as the Best Man. Naturally we both said yes. And so here we are, Galleth and I jumped to the future and I was immediately pulled away from Galleth to meet Carmelita in the changing room. I knocked on the door and heard a mumbled, "come in". I opened the door and silently entered. Carmelita gasped at the reflection on her vanity and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Lauren! I am so glad you could make it!" She said as we pulled away.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss this for the world!" Then I looked down at her and gasped in awe. "Oh, Carm, you are so beautiful! Sly is a lucky critter!" I said. She blushed and twirled around in her gown. It was strapless and trailed down behind her. She had diamond and sapphire flowers on the bodice and emerald stems trailed down on the skirt. She was certainly an image.

"I never thought I would ever marry a thief, but now after almost losing him on that blimp a year ago, I can't imagine a life without him! I just hope that by clearing his name, he'll turn around." Carmelita fought with Interpol to clear all of our names and was successful. But I knew that wouldn't last. I face-palmed and chuckled at her thinking.

"Carm, Sly is a thief, it's in his blood. Nothing is going to change that, no matter what you do." I said. She sighed in resolve and chuckled with me.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I should've known that he was lying about not stealing when we escaped the cave. Sly is who he is and I have to accept it." She said. I walked over to her and put a paw on her shoulder.

"Carmelita Montoya Fox, I know I've told you that I knew that Sly was lying about losing his memory, but I did it because he wanted to make it work with you. I've known Sly for years and I know that he loves you with all of his heart. He wouldn't have taken Dr. M's shot for you if he didn't." I said. Carmelita smiled and hugged me before handing me my dress to wear for the ceremony. It was a dark blue, like her Interpol outfit, strapless and the front of the skirt ended at my knees as the back ended at my feet. After getting dressed, I did Carmelita's hair in an elegant low bun with curls framing the front of her face and then I put the veil on her. I stepped back as she stood away from the vanity. I smiled as I unconsciously rubbed my stomach. I had a surprise for Galleth that I was going to announce at the reception. Carmelita watched my hand on my stomach and gasped.

"Lauren, is there something you are hiding?" She asked. I looked down at my hand and then immediately pulled it away from my stomach. I shook my head at her.

"Not now, Carmelita. This day is about you and Sly. I will tell you after the ceremony." She narrowed her eyes at me but let it go. Then we heard a knock at the door and it opened to reveal my darling husband dressed in a debonair tuxedo.

"Greetings ladies!" He said with a bow. He walked up to Carmelita and kissed her hand.

"My dear, you look amazing. I couldn't have chosen a fairer maiden to marry my heir." He said as he pulled me to him. Carmelita blushed and looked down at the floor.

"Thank you Galleth, it means so much to me and Sly that you and Lauren are here." Galleth smiled and nodded before kissing my hand.

"You look absolutely divine, my love." He said. I blushed and he kissed the rosy area on my cheek.

"Are we ready?" He asked. Carmelita and I both smiled and nodded. Galleth tucked my hand in his elbow as we led Carmelita to the door to the chapel. I hugged Carmelita one last time, before the music began to play and Galleth escorted me down the aisle. Sly smiled at us and I winked at Sly as he pulled at his collar, nervously. Galleth kissed my hand before we went to stand in our places. Then the bridal march began and the door opened to reveal the beautiful fox. Sly's mouth dropped open and I could feel his heart was racing at the sight of his bride. I felt some penetration in my head and opened my mind to Sly.

 _Is this real? Is Inspector Carmelita Fox finally mine?!_ He asked. I smiled at him and responded.

 _Yes, Sly. She's all yours. Never let her go, or I will beat you senseless!_ I threatened. Sly hid a snicker before taking Carmelita's hand and the ceremony commenced. 15 minutes later, the words Sly have been dying to hear were said and he grabbed Carmelita by the waist and dipped her as he sealed their marriage with a kiss of timeless passion. I brushed the tears from my eyes and clapped with everyone as they turned towards our friends as Mr. and Mrs. Sly Cooper. I rushed over to Carmelita and hugged her tightly while whispering congratulations. I pulled away and Sly pulled me into his arms, kissed my cheek and hugged me tightly. I pulled away and walked over to my husband's side as he wrapped an arm around me. I smiled at the sight along with Galleth, our dysfunctional family has gotten bigger and I knew that things would only get better.

We all enjoyed a delicious feast and it was time for me and Galleth to make our speeches. Galleth stepped up to the Bride and Groom's table with a flute filled with Champagne. He cleared his throat and began his speech.

"Today we celebrate a momentous occasion. Two hearts have become one. From what I was told, I have never seen two critters more right for each other, than these two before me, Sly Cooper and Carmelita Fox. Sly, as my heir, I must advise you to never let go of the love in your life. Love is the most powerful magic on this earth. It is what brought my beloved Lauren to me, and it is what brought you and Carmelita together. To Sly and Carmelita, Cheers!" Galleth said and we all replied with cheers and after clanging my flute with Galleth's we all took a sip. After that sip, I stepped away from Galleth and stood in front of Sly and Carmelita.

"I can honestly say that I have been waiting for this day since Russia; the day that Sly Cooper, gets off his tail and makes his move with this fiery, beautiful, amazing fox that sits beside him. Sly, you have been my best friend since we were kids; back when our families were alive. After the fiendish five annihilated our families, you became more than a friend to me; you became the brother I never had. Then we met Bentley and Murray at the orphanage. Since our first heist of stealing cookies, we became a bigger family. We had so many fun adventures and pulled off so many exciting heists. I had hoped that nothing would ever change. But then, a fiery and amazing cop by the name of Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox came into the picture in Bombay. After that day, nothing was the same, but in a good way. Carmelita, you were the main reason why our heists were so much fun. What's the point of being a thief if there's no one to chase you? Sly has asked that so many times after we always escaped you. I could tell that you caught his eye; especially back in Russia when you were captured by Clockwerk. Sly was worried sick about you and actually had to beg to Bentley to help us free you. That was when I knew that Sly had feelings for you. But being the coward he was back then, he merely kissed you and ran, leaving you stranded on the volcano. Of course I couldn't leave you there, so I stole the key and unlocked you. Instead of giving me the same 10 second head start you gave Sly, you gave me a day's head start. That's when I started to like you. I knew our bond grew from that day on. After that, we had lots of fun, Me and Sly stealing and you chasing us. But then everything changed after Sly started to fake amnesia, just for you. That was when I realized that you and Sly were meant for each other; and I am so glad that Galleth and I were able to witness this day. The Cooper Clan grows bigger and bigger, all because of love. TO SLY AND CARMELITA!"

"SLY AND CARMELITA!" Everyone shouted before tapping their silverware against the glass, signaling that we all wanted Sly and Carmelita to kiss, and so they did. I took a deep breath and centered myself to deliver a little wedding present.

"Can I have everyone's attention?!" Everyone looked at me.

"I have an announcement to make. We are not only celebrating the love between Sly and Carmelita, but also, the growing of a legendary family. Well, I can certainly say, that the family is growing in more ways than one." I said. Sly and Galleth looked puzzled, but Carmelita must've realized it and stood from her seat with a gasp.

"Lauren, are you…?" She asked. I smiled tearfully and nodded. She then squealed in joy and rushed over to hug me.

"What? What's going on, Lauren?" Sly asked.

"Indeed, my love?" Galleth followed after Sly. Carmelita and I giggled at our men's naivety. I took Galleth's paw and placed it on my stomach.

"I'm with child, Galleth." I said. Everyone gasped and Sly and Galleth both fell in a faint. Carmelita and I laughed before we roused our husbands into consciousness.

"Whew, that was weird. For a second, I could've sworn that I heard Lauren say that she was pregnant." Sly said as he and Galleth stood up.

"Indeed, that was a bizarre dream." Galleth said as he shook his head. I giggled before wrapping my arms around his neck.

"It was no dream, darling. We are truly going to be parents." The looks of shock on Sly's and Galleth's faces melted into sheer joy and before I knew it, I was picked up and spun around in the arms of my husband. After I was put back on my feet, Carmelita hugged me and Sly shook Galleth's hand before pulling me into a hug. We were then surrounded by all of our friends. Murray picked me up and hugged me gently before putting me down. Bentley threw himself at me and wrapped his arms around my neck. I hugged him around his shell before putting him back in his chair. The Guru gave a Dreamtime blessing of fertility and peace to me and Galleth. The Panda King set off fireworks into the night sky in celebration of the wedding and my baby before giving us a bow of honor which I reciprocated. His daughter, Jing King hugged me and told me to come to her for any advice on being a mother. Dimitri wrapped an arm around my waist and started being his annoying self.

"So, my home-girl got it on with Sir Cooper, huh? You know, maybe I could get a kiss from the future mother, hmm?" He said before leaning in. I narrowed my eyes at him and saw his tail right beside my foot and I stomped on it.

"OOOOOOOUCH!" Dimitri yelled out and Sly, Bentley and Murray busted out laughing.

"Dimitri, you didn't try to flirt with her again, did you?" Sly said. Galleth growled and pulled me close to him.

"Uh, no?" He said. We all rolled our eyes at him and he left with a sore tail.

"That Dimitri never learns!" I said as I crossed my arms. Everyone laughed before I yawned. Galleth chuckled and wrapped an arm around my waist as I leaned on him.

"I must get Lauren home, now." He said. Everyone gathered together into one big hug.

"Lauren, you shouldn't jump through time while you're pregnant, it could be bad for the baby." Carmelita said and we all agreed. I smiled and waved at everyone.

"Indeed, you all are always welcome in England. Fare thee well!" He said and we both returned home. After we landed in the castle, Galleth pulled me into a deep kiss as he rubbed my stomach.

"My love, you have given me the greatest gift I could ever ask for." He said when he pulled away and kneeled in front of me and began rubbing his paws all over my stomach.

"Greetings my little one, this is your father. You will always know love and you will never want for anything. The same goes for your mother and any siblings that you are sure to have in time." He said and kissed my belly. I cried at his action. Galleth looked up at me with worry and stood up and pulled me into his arms.

"What ails you, my love? Are you not happy?" He asks.

"No you fool, I am ecstatic! Everything is so perfect. I thought I would have to say goodbye to everyone after I came here and became your mate, but now, I will have everyone I love with me, and the children will have so many friends and their godparents. I couldn't be happier. We are all one big happy family, Galleth. I can't imagine it getting better than this." I said. He smiled lovingly at me before wrapping me in a hug.

"Neither can I, love, neither can I." He said before scooping me in his arms and carried me into the castle, ready for 8 months to pass so we can finally meet the little one that grows within me.

(8 months later)

"GALLETH" I shouted as a liquid started pouring from between my legs and unbearable pain hit me. Galleth and Divina rushed into the room. Divina gasped at the sight and rushed over to me.

"It's time, Galleth, help her over to the bed!" she said before rushing to the bathroom to get cloths and hot water. I was trembling in Galleth's arms as he laid me down on the pillows.

"Galleth, I'm scared!" I said, my voice shaking until I gave a painful shout and tears started pouring down my eyes. Galleth grabbed my hand and kissed my hair as I trembled.

"I know, my love. You are strong; you can do this and bring our child to this world. I'll be with you through it all, I promise." He said. I nodded before Divina came back and looked between my legs.

"It's not too long your highness. Just hang in there a little longer and it'll be time." She explained, before we were all blinded by a bright blue light and the people I wanted to see the most were standing in my chambers.

"We sensed Lauren's pain, what …" Sly began before he and the others stared at us in awe.

" _Aye me Dios,_ she's in labor. GET OUT, ALL OF YOU!" Carmelita shouted before pushing Sly and the others out of the room and then rushed over to me.

"Nice to see you, Carm." I said before another contraction struck and I screamed in pain again.

"You too, _hermana!_ Divina, how far?" She asked.

"It won't be long now. I'm glad you're here, I'll need your help when it's time." Divina said. Carmelita nodded. I smiled at Carmelita with tears in my eyes, as I focused on the pain.

"Carm, I am so glad you'll deliver the baby." Carmelita smiled at me before another contraction struck me.

"That was 2 minutes apart! Lauren, it's time. Sir Galleth, hold her hand and be prepared, she'll most likely be very angry with you, but she will not mean it. Ok, Lauren, you need to push, now.

"AAAAARRRRGH! GALLETH YOU BASTARD! YOU DID THIS TO ME! YOU WILL NOT TOUCH ME AGAIN AFTER THIS!" I shouted before gasping for breath. Galleth flinched at my words but ignored it after listening to Carmelita's advice.

"Ooh, I see some grey fur! Keep going your highness, one more push." Divina said. I shook my head no. It was so painful, I felt like I was dying.

"I can't!" I said tearfully as I cried into Galleth's shoulder while trembling at the pain in his arms. He strokes my head and kissed my forehead, trying to keep me calm. Carmelita then reached for my other hand and squeezed it gently.

"You have to, _hermana_! One more push, a BIG one!" I sobbed out loudly as I pushed again. It took all of my energy and I could hardly bear it any longer. Suddenly, the sound of a baby crying, filled the room. I lifted my head from the pillows to see a grey furred baby raccoon crying in Divina's arms. I started to smile until more pain hit me.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" I shouted. Carmelita looked between my legs and gasped.

" _Hermana,_ you're having another baby!" Galleth and I gasped and Divina finished cleaning the baby before placing it in a cradle before rushing over.

"Your highness, you need to push again." I nodded and squeezed Galleth's hands as I gave a painful shout. I was desperate to get my other baby out of me now! After one more painful push, I dropped onto the bed as the sound of crying filled the room again. I looked over and saw the tail of a baby fox peeking out from the blanket in Carmelita's arms. I smiled tearfully as Galleth helped sit me up. Carmelita handed me my baby fox.

"It's a little girl, _hermana."_ Carmelita said with tears in her eyes. I said nothing as I smiled down at my beautiful daughter. I looked over to see that Galleth was holding a grey furred baby boy raccoon. They both opened up their eyes at the same time and gazed up at me and Galleth with their Cooper brown eyes. Instantly, a bond formed and I knew that our children recognized us as their mother and father. Tears filled my eyes as I gazed down at my newborn children. I didn't even hear the door open as Sly and the others filled in. I smiled and held my daughter out for them to see and Galleth brought my son closer to everyone. Everyone had tears built up in their eyes, especially Sly and father. He kissed my forehead and tickled my little girl's chin causing her to giggle and grab his finger.

"Hey!" We all heard Bentley exclaimed with a chuckle and saw that my son took his glasses. We all laughed as I took them away and handed them back to Bentley.

"What are you going to call them?" Sly asked as he took Carmelita in his arms. Galleth and I smiled at each other and then looked down at our children as they fell asleep.

"Everyone, meet Isabella Carmelita Cooper." I said, causing Carmelita to gasp and tears to fill her eyes. "And Eric Sly Cooper" Galleth finished as he named our son, causing Sly to smile.

"You named them after us?" Sly asked.

"Of course, after all, you are their Godparents!" I said. Both Sly and Carmelita gasped before she wrapped me in a hug and Sly shook Galleth's hand before joining Carmelita and hugging the life out of me. Carmelita then took little Isabella and I handed Eric to my father. I smiled as Carmelita and Sly gushed over my little girl and the others surrounded my little prince.

"This little guy looks just like you, Galleth!" Murray exclaimed. I looked up to see Galleth beaming with pride. Galleth and I only talked about children once, but I knew that he wanted a son to carry on the Cooper legacy and a little princess to dote upon, and I have given him both at the same time! Galleth smiled at me and kissed my lips before taking Isabella from Carmelita and held her in his arms. He was smiling down at her with eyes filled to the brim with tears, the same with me. Isabella simply looked at the both of us and reached out her little arms with a sweet smile before yawning, a sweet sound that came from both of the babies. Once Isabella fell asleep Carmelita took her and placed her beside Eric in the cradle. Everyone gathered in one big group hug, happily welcoming the new members of the Cooper Clan.

"How could this get any better?" I asked rhetorically. Then I saw Sly and Carmelita smile at each other before turning towards me and Galleth.

"Well, there is one way." Sly said.

"Lauren and Galleth, Sly and I just found out that we're having a baby!" Carmelita said. We all gasped before I reached out to Carmelita and I hugged her.

"Galleth, I know you and Lauren are my ancestors now, but Carmelita and I would be overjoyed if you could be our children's godparents. I covered my mouth with another gasp as tears began pouring down my face. I tried to tell them yes but I as choked up from all the crying. I hid my face in Galleth's neck. He just chuckled and hugged me tightly against him.

"What Lauren was trying to say is, we would be honored to be the godparents of your children Sly!" Galleth said and I nodded in agreement. Sly and Carmelita both wrapped their arms around us and then Bentley and Murray joined in as well.

"We have got to be the most dysfunctional family I have ever seen!" Bentley exclaimed. We all laughed before we all said goodbye as I was ready to pass out from exhaustion. Six months later, Carmelita actually gave birth to triplets. Two of them were grey furred raccoons, one a boy and the other a girl. The last one was a girl fox that was the spitting image of her mother. I can honestly say, I have never seen Sly so happy as he looked at his son and his two daughters. Isabella and Eric were laying right next to them after they were fed. Galleth, Sly, Carmelita, and I looked down at our children happily as they slept together. Carmelita and I giggled as the boys slept like they were guarding the girls. Sly and Galleth chuckled at their sons' behavior.

"I guess some things will never change, eh Galleth?" Sly said.

"Indeed, our sons are most certainly of the Cooper name, protecting all they care for." Galleth said as he wrapped an arm around my waist and Sly did the same to Carmelita.

"Yep, I can see these making some great Cooper Master Thieves." Sly said. I smiled until I saw Carmelita's eyes narrowing at Sly and crossed her arms.

"Absolutely not!" She said. That was the cop in her talking and we all laughed while watching our sleeping children. As I looked down at my children and godchildren, I realize that I don't regret a single thing that has happened to me. If it hadn't then I knew this wouldn't be possible. I wouldn't be standing here with Galleth as my husband and two beautiful children, along with my brother and sister from my time. I may not be able to look into the future, but I do know that if I hadn't gone through all the torment and toil I went through, then my life wouldn't be as perfect as it is now. After escaping Le Paradox's violent grasp, I thought I would never found love, but then my knight in shining armor rescued me from my doubts in dreams. And at the brink of death, I was brought to him to live my life. I almost gave up my second chance at love, but I am glad I didn't, for if I did, then I wouldn't have Sir Galleth Cooper as my husband, and my family from my time all together as one, awaiting a very bright future for us all.

* * *

 _*Curtains close and all characters take a bow and SSF18 steps forward* And that's the end! It has been a great pleasure writing this story for all of your enjoyment and splendor. I am still trying to come up with a plot for my next story with Salim Al Kupar and I need some help. Do you think I should do another second chance love story or something different? Please let me know in your reviews. I will post the first chapter as soon as I can. Thank you all and FARE THEE WELL! *All characters and I wave at the crowd*_


End file.
